Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD-
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: A world where humans aren't the only ones ruling. Unearthly species and a secret organization are now at rise after Lincoln's death. Will they survive and be the hero? Or will they fail miserably? Nephilims - spawn of both an angel and a demon, they hold a power second only to the Creator. Will they bring creation like the prophecy or ruin like the omen? (On Hiatus)
1. Lori of Humility

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. I (Lori of Humility)**

**AN: This first chapter is a sneak preview for the rest of the chapters. This will be officially continued at 2020. Happy New Year and God Bless. Shalom (Peace)**

According to the legends, a war in another planet that was the home of extraterrestrial entities that governed the flow of all life in different solar systems had been turbulent for time immemorial. Entities that was created by the spark of light, the Big Bang, with the hands of an Almighty Creator, are called "Angels" and they set to guide and submit under the rule of another entity. These what we called spiritual beings are aimed to maintain order and they follow the lesser beings we call humanity in order for them to thrive and prosper. But there are those against it, believing that humanity must be ruled in iron hands and slavery. They fell from their grace out of their rebellion and forever called "Demons".

The planets is called: "DISSIDIUM"

That war was violent and so turbulent that the massive planet's region is divided into two parts: the upper hemisphere called Celestial Land and the lower hemisphere called Nether Region. The war continued and most of the demon's clan were wiped out while the angels who lost their power were sealed away in hopes of reanimation or reincarnation. But in the midst of a war, a powerful Demon General found love at the eyes of an Archangel. Then together they fled to Earth and settled a life there, with the Creator's approval. Grown tired of the conflict, the general and the archangel along with the chief Seraph and Demon King, the Brothers of DISSIDIUM, decided to secretly let them be in Earth in hopes that there may be a path to peace once again. The Creator blessed them with a son and he gave one of his sacred gifts: The Commandment.

That peace was achieved and the Celestial Land erected a barrier so that none shall cross the land with hostility anymore. But one of the demon rulers, the brother of the general, found out of this plan and decide to intervene. For the young son of the couple may one day bring forth salvation or ruination to all that exist and the Almighty may decide to reset everything by a snap of his Divine Fingers with the boy as his mediator. The Demonic Ruler thought that the boy is a perfect weapon, a tool to tyranny and rulership. Not only that but he will put his traitor of a general/brother into infinite agony for his affront.

The peace is short lived, but even still… humanity thrived with other species of different lands prospered. Some of the Creator's latest are creatures of folklore and fairy tales, and peace is at least established in Earth.

-Few Months Later-

There is a woman who is at her eighteenth of age. She is a woman wearing blue tank top, khaki brown shorts, pearl earrings and make-up. She had a short blond hair and seemed to be looking at a picture of her and her family, right beside her photo with her lover in it.

Teen Girl: My name is Lori Loud, the eldest child… well… daughter of the Loud family. Why do I sound melancholic? Well, it's been a few months since I lost my only little brother. Even if somehow I feel like my parents are hiding something from me, I see the pain in their eyes when I told them the news… that Lincoln is gone… dead. That incident near that haunted mansion still murmurs my thoughts… thinking that we aren't alone in this world, that there are somethings you just can't explain. My boyfriend Bobby and soon to be fiance, felt saddened for me. I wish I wasn't so hard on him during the younger days.

Voice: Lori, time for supper!

Lori: In a moment, mom! [back to the readers] Lincoln was the only brother of us, ten sisters of this crazy family. He was the only boy so we are so afraid to lose him. But over a fight between us sisters, we shunned him away as if he wasn't important. He felt unwanted so our parents was so mad at us that fight, and even more so when we realized that he ran away. That anger was soon replaced with wrath, grief and agony when we found him but was caught in something that we couldn't fully explain… that caused his demise. We really missed him and I could only pray that things will get better. Our parents slowly loses those negative feelings, but I feel that they scorn us for that event, or at least… Scorn me. Soon, I'll be moving out for college. I don't want to go somewhere far, I abandoned that dream of a big university for a way to support whatever is left in my family. I will be enrolled to St. Uriel University for the Gifted with a course of business management. And soon… my parents will tell me something before I leave.

Lori finished her record diary and prepares to eat lunch before starting her day in this peaceful and now ever more progressive Royal Woods, in Michigan State. Though its capital, Detroit is a cesspool of crime, Royal Woods is different and was rather peaceful. Now the suburb is now progressing and getting more attention with the help of USA Lady President: Brick Oldhama.

When Lori finished her application form so that after her graduation she can finally be enrolled to the university, the headmistress of the said school: Ms. Angelique Uriel contacted her and the requirements. And although see met the criteria, her budget for the dormitory rent didn't fit well to her ongoing budget. She needed an extra cash for her to manage so the following days, she will have to work overtime or find a job that will give her a high salary. With a deep sigh, she closed her locker in disdain to herself, believing her luck just ran out.

Blond Teen: You okay, bestie?

Lori: Carol, I… am not.

Carol Pingrey: You wanna talk about it?

Lori: I literally don't think I could.

Carol: Is it Bobby?

Lori: No…

Carol: You know you can't hide from me. You are like a sister to me since elementary.

Lori: Except you pretty much dominated over me for everything.

Carol: Do I have a boyfriend?

Lori: Okay, fair point. *sigh* it's the university, Carol. I need extra cash to pay the remaining part of the entrance and the rent. Sure I passed the entrance exam but that doesn't mean I could stay there. I'm moving out from my house but not that far.

Carol: Lemme guess, to get away with your siblings' obnoxiousness?

Lori: That and I feel like I don't deserve there anymore ever since I lost him.

Carol: Right, my condolences again.

Carol and Lori proceed to class and continued the class hours with a tedious class session that will finally come to an end. A summer vacation for them to remember will about to come. Luckily, Bobby decided to also not apply to Fairway. He is homesick, but not in the Casagrande Bodega, but to his old home in RW. That was the place he and his sister lived in for as long as he remembered. He was fortunate enough to meet Lori's brother: Lincoln before his suppose demise but not his sister. The Hispanic tomboy was pre-occupied in detention and boot lessons of discipline in RWES after she almost hurt her best friends (Sid and Nikki) when she went full berserk that almost revealed her powers.

Did I just said that… Yes, this Earth is Earth-D155 and a world were the Creator made not just humans, but let other species thrive. A different Earth with different set of events. Unlike other Earths out there where Nazi won, WWIII is early, people use magic and whatnot, or some of what considered as minor misdemeanor is legal like polygamy, blah… blah… blah.

I can list a few Earths that is here in the multiverse but I'm gonna need a bigger notepad.

Anyways, here is the Earth where beings like vampires, druids, titans, lycans, fairies, etc. Exists and co-exists with one another. There was once a war but that's over now. They live in harmony now.

It was a moment with the second eldest daughter and considerably a "dumb-blond": Leni along with other friends are talking on how will Lori deal with her financial crisis. A red-haired woman named Becky then suggested.

Becky: Hey, Lori! Why not work in that casino that was opened a year ago? I heard the pay is quite satisfactory there.

Leni: You want Lori to work on that place? I though casinos are dens of crooks like dad said.

Lori: I know what dad said to us, but I really needed the cash.

Bobby: Well, whatever the case, know that I'll be right here with you.

Lori: Thanks Bobby. What about you guys, Whitney, Dana?

Dana: I'm sorry but I'm not renting any room for the dorm. Plus, Whit and I are really nearby to the university anyways so, yeah.

Whitney: I guess you, Becky and Carol needed that pay.

Becky: Me? No, I don't really. My adoptive parents are rich, not to brag. And they'll help me to get there at school provided that I worked really hard on that scholarship. Meaning, failing isn't an option for me. Sorry.

Carol: That's okay. Me too, I can't fail or my parents are gonna boot me out and force to work on a farm. I'm the only child so I have to. Plus, even if my aunt and uncle are farmers, I still love them enough to help them but not in a way that I'll stick my feet in the mud. Yuck!

Lori: Then I guess that's decided then. Carol, Bobby and I are working in Golden Falls Casino for the extra cash grab.

At last, school is soon over. After lunch, they continued that dull class session. Lori drove her sisters home afterwards and was gonna tell her parents during their "talk" after dinner. Night falls and the others are preparing for bed. Lori went to her parent's room and instigated their conversation.

Lori: So what is it that you guys wanted to talk about? I know, you still hate me from what happened so let's get this over with.

Her dad is an almost bald man with some hair left on the sides and back. The mom is like her, blond and slightly thick figure. While the dad wears a dark-green pajama, the mom is wearing a red-orange nightgown. Their names are Lynn and Rita Loud. (I didn't add the Senior/Sr to his name yet for a reason).

Lynn (dad): First of all, we forgave you so I hope you could forgive us. We really are just frustrated when we found out that he's gone. And I feel like we are also to blame why this happened. We should have been good parents so that the crisis is averted.

Lori: Dad… I… I'm sorry too. I should have been a good sister so all of this would never happen.

Rita: That's another thing, whatever we'll say won't change how we were once before. Lori… we're both infertile. We can't have children. Your dad is sterile, and I'm barren.

Lori: Then that means…

Lynn (dad): Don't tell the others yet. Lisa may have know this because of her intelligence… but yeah. All of you are adopted. We are once angry because Lincoln is suppose to be your brother, but the way you treated him, he lost trust in you. The bonds you once shared was so broken that fight that we tried to keep it secret so that you wouldn't be having anymore bad-blood with each other.

Lori: But why?

Rita: If you found out that you all are just adopted, you wouldn't treat each other as siblings. But you'll treat each other as strangers and fight like strangers. It could get worse so we kept it. But know this, we'll always love all of you like our real children.

Lori: I see… But that would also mean you won't have authority over me anymore!

Rita: What are you…?

Lori: I'm going to work at Golden Falls so I could finally move out to the dorm..

Lynn (dad): Lori, what did I tell you…

Lori: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!

Lori left the room and went on her own. While she took her resume and dressed formally, she went away and went to Golden Falls with Carol's help. There they signed employment with Bobby so that they could earn income. They acted as waitresses, dealers and bartenders for the patrons of the casino. Although some of them get perverted looks from the others, they best not to get bothered and went to the bathroom to avoid their eyes. Lori then confronted Carol.

Lori: Hey Carol.

Carol: Yeah?

Lori: Are we friends? Or secretly been siblings?

Carol: Why would you ask that?

Lori: I was literally told by my mom and dad that I'm adopted.

Carol: Oh, I… uh… well if it makes you better… I am adopted too. They told me that my older brother found me near an abandoned house on his way home after retiring to military service. After that, he just left us to my uncle's farm. But he love me well and when he died, it still hurts.

Lori: Oh, how did he…

Carol: A shrapnel was in his body and poisoning him slowly. He hid that fact because we didn't have enough for surgery that time. He died peacefully in his sleep.

Suddenly a load rumble was heard from outside the ladies' powder room.

Carol: What was that?

Lori: I dunno, but I have a bad feeling.

The two girls went out and saw the chaos. People running towards any exits, guns blazes but bodies of the guards were the ones piled in blood. It seemed that they died an explosion caused by… a card? Lori and Carol looked that the man in black robe, evading bullets from everywhere. But what horrified the two blonds is the look of the young Hispanic bartender crushed by the weight of the rubble of the gambling house.

Lori: No… It can't… BOBBY!

Carol: Lori, we have to get out of here!

Lori: No! I'm not leaving without him!

Lori remembers it all, first it was Lincoln now it was Bobby. How many boys in her life will have to perish. What was the last thing she said to her dad. Oh that, and now she dreads the day that he too will be gone. The man who fed her, clothed her, bathed her, loved her with all his heart even if they are nothing but strangers. Now that you think about it, what Lynn Loud did is dad enough for her. She wanted countless opportunities to apologize for all the things she said. She began to fell fiery rage, but more than that… humbled to confront her father figure and say sorry for the mess. She felt more ashamed of her actions and her eyes are filled with tears of… molten lava.

Carol: What the…?

Black-Coat man: Hmm…

Lori's clothes changed to a black one-piece and high heels. Her blond hair becomes fiery orange and her hands emitted fire.

Black-Coat Man: Interesting… A demi-human here working.

Lori: Who are you?!

Black-Coat Man: Ah, pardon me [removes his coat] I am **Enforcer No. X - Dulor Goldstein the Gamer of Fortune.** Under the authority of Ouroboros, and the government, I am here to eliminate anyone here that works under the crime lord. Basically, here to kill the boss and the employees working for him. What about you lass?

Dulor's appearance is a blond man with facial hair similar to Dr. Strange of Marvel (or Luxord of KH3). he also have a pair of earrings to both his ears. His eyes are heterochromia (left is amber, while the right is azure).

Lori: I am Lori, and I work here! I will kick your ass for killing my innocent boyfriend!

Dulor: Ah, very well. Let's play a game then. The rules are simple - strike me down and I'll spare your life, along with your friend over there. But lose and you die along the boss. You have 30 minutes, good luck!

Dulor set up cards and with a snap of the fingers, vanished. Lori must find him and stop him from further rampage. In anger for Bobby, she went to a wild goose chase. Every card she burns with her flames only to be random cards that summons projectiles (spade-sharp blades, diamond-bullets, heart-heals her, clubs-bombs, K,Q,J-people with weapons to fight, Ace-Powerful version of the categories). She is so frustrated that she kept chasing.

5 minutes left. Lori is exhausted and about to give up. Dulor mocks her for attacking relentlessly but praises her for her resilience that he promised her death that is swift and painless. But Lori isn't one to give up…

Dulor: Did you parents not teach you to show respect and never to stray from them? This is a casino, most people here are gamblers of fate and fortune, but some are crooks who thinks they can run away from their fate!

Lori had it with his pride and cockiness. That's where it kicked in, unlike the other cards, one of them had to be with him. There are 52 cards in a regular deck, one of which is him making it the 53rd. A wild card, one unlike the others. It was flipped to hide the face but it was flipped upright unlike the attacks that are flipped with an upside-down pattern. She then realized that if she humbled herself she could have figured it out even with just 5 minutes. She fired a stream of lava and destroyed the card with the rest vanishing.

Dulor: Hmm, good guess. And in the nick of time too. A deal is a deal then. [vanish] I have a feeling we are to cross paths again, lass. For now, ciao!

Carol: Who was that? [in her thoughts: You too Lori? The power of an Ifreet!]

Lori and Carol was found by rescuers and had been taken to custody as witnesses. Bobby, didn't make it. After going home with the police's help, she didn't get the money she needed but she didn't care. She lost enough as it is.

Lori: Dad, I'm so sorry. I don't know how am I gonna make it up to you…

She was hugged by her father figure.

Lori: How could you forgive me so easily!? I thought you'd be mad at me!

Lynn (dad): I was never angry at you, Lori. I was sad because I feared that you lost yourself. But now, you're back and that is all that matters.

After the investigation, they found that the manager of the casino is found dead with the card implanted with a signature: Phantom Thief D. Lori knew exactly who he is but another note was found and the police said it was for her.

_Dear Lori, I forgot to mention this. If there are anyone you loved dearly, I suggest that you keep my identity a secret. The consequences of your action will be grave if you do not comply with my demands. I feel you'll grow stronger so I suggest that you live so we'll meet again. _

_Sincerely yours: Phantom Thief D_

_PS: Let's play again someday, when we're friends. I feel something that may relate you a friend of mine._

Lori: Whoever you are, D, Dulor… I will find you.

After forty days, Bobby's funeral is held. The Santiago-Casagrande family took it hard now that their beloved Bobby is dead. A Hispanic girl, laid her flowers and a nurse wept for so was buried and now Lori and the Hispanic girl sword that one day… Justice will be served!

-END-

On the University Campus. The Headmistress's Office

Ms. Angelique Uriel had a long brown hair and glassed. Wearing lab suit and a checkered sweater beneath.

Ms. Uriel: Did you what my brothers asked for, Dulor?

Dulor Goldstein: Yes, the target has been eliminated and the casino is now available under new management. I just hope Plutus Mammon would be too excited. That fight took a toll on me.

Ms. Uriel: About the enemy you fought…

Dulor: It is confirmed! She wields Ludociel's power, a tenth of it. If awakened altogether, they could restore him in full power and the prophecy fulfilled.

Ms. Uriel: Then contact the Seraph and the Demon King. We'll have a sibling meeting. And keep a low profile for now. The other members of the ranks will deal with all other supernatural activities.

Meanwhile in the Loud residence. Lori was in her room, sleeping the night away. She began to be surrounded by a golden-white mist. The mist touched her head and scar formed. The scar is heart-shaped with wing design similar to a cherub's wings: covering the host which signify a trait. The Trait of Humility. Then, the glow from the scar formed a body of a girl. A blond girl like Lori but the hair is rather messy. Lori was dreaming..

Lori: [sleep-talking] Bobby…. Lincoln…

The white mist began to whisper

"We shall meet again someday, Lori. Only this time… we'll be together… forever."

**Another AN: An that's it for this chapter. So what do you think of Dulor… What exactly is the power of an Ifreet? The info are in a different list called "Project Xcalibur Trailers and Info". But what about the girl that was formed beside Lori in her sleep? Who is she? What would be her role here? Who was it that whispered from the mist? It will be known but for now… Adieu! Shalom!**

**PS: If you know about the story of Athena's birth. I think you get the point.**


	2. Lori the Ifreetian

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. II (Lori the Ifreetian)**

Somewhere, in a retirement home. An old man who is a former marine is talking to the phone as if he is angry for something that happened.

Veteran: What!? You let him out!? What if he is found!? That was dangerous….. I know he misses them but you can't let him be caught. If the prophecy happens then we're screwed…. I'm not questioning your motives and I know he watched the news but it's not just the demons and other species that may pose a threat! The "Hunters" may use him as a weapon too. Not all humans who discovered that knowledge is very accepting that other creatures exists…. Fine! But you better be responsible for whatever happen and please do take this seriously. I will keep a watch on what happens. Thank you and goodbye.

He then hangs the phone and looked at a picture of a family, consisting of a couple with 11 children.

Veteran: I pray the dreaded day would never come, oh God. And Harriet, I hope you both are watching over.

Then another old man saw him at the phone station followed by an old lady riding a scooter.

Old man: So, did you call them?

Veteran: Yes, they will keep a watch on both the boy and the ten girls.

Old lady: Then what are you mad about this time, Albert?

Albert: *sigh* Scoots, it the boy. They let him go out to see them!

Scoots: What? Isn't that dangerous?

Albert: I know, but he wasn't caught or anything. He probably just triggered to activate the hidden powers of the ten. I just hope it was worth it. So, Seymour, how about another round? If I win, you get a treat.

Seymour: If I win, you'll tell me everything and get me a bottle!

-Back to the Loud Residence-

The next day, after a month of the incident, Lori found a young girl with her. She is surprised of the infant's arrival that it almost made her scream. Well, she yelp a little that woke Leni.

Leni: Lori *yawn* what's wrong?

Lori: Who is this child? How'd she get to my room?

Leni: What?

To Leni's surprise, the infant girl somehow got webbed toes like a duck, but not a pinhead. Not only that, but she seemed to have some blond hair to her head. Leni called the rest of the family and tried to find out the child's origin. With Lisa's invention, the found a rather unexpected results.

Lisa: I have a rather perplexing and disturbing news about the child's origin. Her deoxyribonucleic acid components are in a compatible match to Lori's. this may confirm that Lori is indeed a relative to this girl. Not only that but she also contains such with a component that is also different, like a combination of genes of someone who might be close to us. Or specifically Lori and…

They all waited and Lisa took a gulp to swallow.

Lisa: of our brother's genes.

Leni: You mean this is our new sister?

Lisa: Not quite my oblivious sister but…

All the rest are waiting but Lori took a stand and went to Lynn Sr.

Lori: Dad, I think it's time.

So the parents stood up and told the rest of the sisters.

Lynn Sr: Girls… you're… all adopted. But know this, I will love you all like my children so this shouldn't change anything.

There was silence in all of them. Lisa could only whisper "I knew it" as she knew right from the get-go. [when she took DNA samples.]

Luna: So pops, we're…

Rita: All of you didn't come to my womb. We can't since your dad an I are both infertile. But it is as if destiny brought you all here with us. We always wanted a big family.

Lola: Then Lana and I aren't twins?

Lisa: Cousins, to be exact. Your real parents must be relatives since I found a traces bot relation in both of your genes. You both happen to be birth at the same time as well so that's how you got the idea that you're both twins.

Rita: We are really sorry for not telling you this, but we love you all just as we loved Lincoln. Now that we lost him, we were just afraid to lose all of you too. I hope you understand that.

Again there was silence, but after that the athletic daughter then spoke.

Lynn Jr: Are you kidding!? Of course, nothing will change.

Luna: Yeah, popstar! We may not be born from you guys, but don't stop me now from loving you.

Lori: Yeah, that's it. Dad, Mom, you were the one's that raised us…

Leni: Teach us…

Luna: Nurtured us…

Luan: Laughed with us…

Lynn Jr: Trained us…

Lucy: (scaring the rest) Made us smile…

Lola: Spoiled us like no tomorrow…

Lana: Played with us…

Lisa: I may not be one to show emotion but… you taught us that knowledge isn't enough. One must have wisdom to use facts carefully.

Lori: And you were the one's that fed us and clothed us. I think that's parent enough for us.

The rest of the girls hugged there so-called parent and assured that even though their not from blood. Back to the subject, the child. They tried to reason it more and found that the child has 3 different genealogy, one of Lori's, the other is from the late Lincoln, and another from an unknown source.

Lisa: Usually this type of case is probably best called "the long lost sister" thing. But seeing that there are three different genes then it means that this child is a experimental product with three origins. Lori you are the mother while the other 2 are might be fathers, mothers or both. Seeing Lincoln's genes is also a component of the infant, then I assumed he is the father so the last gene could be…

Lori: The last hint… it could be anyone!

Lisa: Yes but after a few deduction, I saw that the chromosomes are composed of a male's genes. So the last parental unit is of a man, a father. The only question is, who? If you let me take a sample, I may be able to decipher who is the last parent to find.

Lori: Please do, I literally cannot take care of this child alone. Both Lincoln and Bobby are gone so it would be difficult for me.

After all of that, Lori decided that she will be the legal mother of the child when she reached her 19th birthday. She also received a letter that the expenses of her entrance and dorm are now paid in full by an anonymous benefactor. She can now be enrolled to St. Uriel University. In the recent news for them, Royal Woods Elementary and Secondary (Middle and High) schools are now united as Royal Woods Academy for the Youth and Gifted, under the ownership of a new headmaster: John Joshua Michael Christopher El-Shaddai (or just Michael El-Shaddai for short). Ex-principal Huggins in now the Guidance Councilor of the elementary branch while vice-principal Samael Lucifer Morningstar is of the secondary school branch and the brother of Michael. Talk about coincidence, brothers with biblical names of two of heaven's greatest fighters, well one is a former heavenly host. It seemed that the Loud girls actually likes the setting since it will now allow them to meet with each other every school period finish and it will take them only one drive away.

Meanwhile, Lori met up with Carol and told her of the child. Carol is surprised by this but nevertheless, still friends with her. It so happens that Carol is asking a particular question.

Carol: Lori, what you did that time… what exactly are you?

Lori: What do you mean?

Carol: When you fought that Dulor person, you started to break-out in anger and transformed into some sort of magma woman! Now tell me, what are you?

Lori: I… I literally have no idea. All I know is that I'm mad that Bobby got killed and I wanted him to pay for it. But something tells me that it's also my fault, I should have listen to dad not to get involve with Golden Falls.

Carol: Even if you didn't, would that stop Bobby from dying?

Lori: Maybe… He loved me, alright! He loved me that he is willing to follow me just as I follow him wherever we may go. We supported each other. Maybe if I didn't come, he wouldn't go too. But that's been done and nothing can undo the damage. Bobby's gone and I wanted to move on from all of it. I still miss him, but sulking on it isn't what he could have wanted.

Carol saw that Lori is smoking, literally that is. Lori calm herself and returned to normal. Carol then felt anxious and asked the dread question.

Carol: How did Lincoln die?

Lori knew that Carol meant well but still afraid to remember that day. But she knew she can't hide from her for too long.

Lori: It was a week after that September-fest sale. When the week began, I bought something for sale. A dress that I wanted to wear for a date. Leni had the same thing and felt like she is showing off or being a copycat. I was furious with her for that and I know it was petty but we did something called the "Sister Fight Protocol" and until Leni apologized and gave up the argument, we can't seem to reconcile. When Lincoln tried to intervene, instead of listening to his wisdom and reason we let our frustrations and anger take over and caused the whole family to fight. I know what you are gonna say, why our parent not there? Well they were away to their jobs and the mess gotten worse without them. It was when they returned that we realized that Lincoln is gone and scolded us for fighting for something so petty. And when we called him, we thought that he ran away since we can't contact him. Not even his nerdy African-American friend know where he is, since we thought he stayed there.

Carol: Then your assumptions are correct?

Lori: Yes, he indeed ran away. To an abandoned castle on the hills. He was there staring at the old home as if he knew something about it. When we reconciled, we all escorted him from that place. But all of a sudden, I only saw my sisters sprinting, running from something. Then I just literally remembered the case of missing people from Michigan, LA, and New York… from the whole state. Incidents like this is happening here in America that was suppose to be happening in other places too. When my sisters made it out, Lincoln was the only one left, we saw how he was running towards us. In fear of dying, he ran as fast as he could but something caught him and killed him that night. I saw how the blood flowed from his chest, his heart pierced by a shadowy figure. We couldn't see it clearly that night and when we flash lights to it, they just disappear, but didn't leave his corpse behind, only the bloody remains of his favorite orange polo shirt.

Carol couldn't fathom the grief that was left in Lori's heart. She is sad that her brother is gone but what really saddened her is that she wasn't the best sister to him, that she wished she could have spend more time with him. That she could have returned all the meanspirited things she said to him during their youth. But she knew this is karma for all that she cared, that this was lesson learned for her. Spring is almost near, she had to spend all those past days without Lincoln and Bobby. No Christmas, No New Year and now, No Valentine's day. Lori will graduate soon and will have to move out. But before all that she tried to spend the remaining staying days with her family and friends. So she planned to schedule her shifts to give herself time with them but something came out.

Carol: What was that?

A group of unidentified creatures came to the park near the former Royal Woods High School (Now the Royal Woods Academy Library and Book Store). They are shadowy, ant looking creatures with red eyes and tiny horns on the sides. They saw how it attacks people and suck away the souls and life within the unfortunate victims. Lori and Carol decided to run away from the turmoil, but now caught in another misfortune when they found themselves surrounded.

Carol: What are we gonna do?

Lori: I literally don't know… pray!?

Carol then saw an incoming attack from one of the attackers but then got incinerated by a blue colored fire. Lori saw that Carol isn't human, she can control fire and seemed to not burn through her clothes.

Carol: Go! Get outta here!

Lori: But you'll…

Carol: Now! You're just dead weight!

Lori got pissed being called dead weight. She too began to transform, into her fire mode. The enemies near them couldn't stand the heat and got incinerated by the flames.

Lori: How do you like that!

Carol: Don't get so cocky!

Lori charged at the horde of the shadowy ants but suddenly she shrunk to her 10 year old form. She got weakened and slipped. The creatures then jumped at her, only to be blown away by Carol. She was rescued by her.

Lori Chibi: There you go again. Being Ms. Perfect. Why can't I do anything right?

Carol: Lori, did you see me rubbing to your face? Did I ever try to make you feel bad to yourself? You got too proud on the first try. I always looked up to you, having siblings that care for you, a loving boyfriend. And again, my condolences for your loss but you have to stop with this competitive mindedness. This time, let me help you get back up again.

Lori realized something, sure her best friend always has been one step ahead. A cut above her yes she is, but she never rubbed it to her face. She was never arrogant and maybe was jealous that she could never have a sibling that cared for her even adoptive ones. Not only that but Lori was the one that won the heart of Bobby, something Carol haven't and didn't do. Lori then started to feel her powers flowing back to her. Meanwhile, a robed figure is hiding and watching over them. The unknown person have a zipper to his black coat that has a flame shaped decoration and a pin with the Roman Numeral 19 (XIX).

Hood XIX: So that's the power of her "Commandment". If someone, including herself assert pride and hatred in their hearts, they loses the will to fight and turn to their weaken state. I have to remember that.

The figure then snaps his fingers and vanished into ashes. Then his flames blasted the tower of the shadowy creatures. Lori and Carol noticed the damage against the enemy.

Carol: Wow, great job Lori!

Lori: That wasn't me. Anyways, let's burn them all at once.

Carol and Lori got serious and exterminate the rest of the demonic colony of ant creatures. They were able to successfully save the day from monsters.

Carol: So, you're just like me.

Lori: I guess so. But what literally are we?

Carol: I dunno, but we are going to find out. And who knows, maybe we find a clue to your brother's murder.

The sunset is approaching. Lori went home and saw her sibling carrying the infant along with Lily. I guess Lily is still the youngest sibling but not the youngest among them all. They were busy but made sure they they can get home early. The patriarch contacted the school to have Lori home-schooled and have her take her finals on a specific date after the actual finals so that she had time. They actually informed the staff that Lori needs maternity leave since she is now a confirmed mother. They agreed and since on the topic of getting into Saint Uriel University, they also agreed that the proctor will be from that school also. To see if she truly fit or just plain cheated her way to the system. And so the time spend seemed faster yet slower. They asked if what is she going to name the child. She smiled and said:

Loan… Loanne

-END-

A cloaked figure that seemed to be another of the enforcers of the so-called Ouroboros is speaking to the cloaked Enforcer XIV on top of the University's roof. He is the same as the other one but with a crescent moon zipper accessory and the pin Roman Numeral XVIII (18)

Enforcer XIX: The moon sure looks beautiful tonight, Isn't it? I mean it doesn't compare to the sun but…

Enforcer XVIII: Have you done your chore?

Enforcer XIX: Ever the taciturn, eh Isa?

"Isa": Well?

Enforcer: I did my job and watched over the Ifreetian ladies. I can't believe they're actually twins. But they will have to know soon right?

"Isa": Yes, and it is quite rare to see a magma user and the purgatorial blaze. You must train them. Meanwhile, I shall see to it that the wolfblood among them is raised by my tutelage.

Enforcer XIX: Well, you are the expert on that since you are one. Plus they do have something in common with us. Being sisterly to each other like best friends. You know like you and I since childhood. Make sure you lighten up a little, Isa. Well see you around, my best friend Wolfblood. [snaps fingers and vanish into flames]

"Isa": See you too… my best friend… may the day never comes… that we cross fangs again… like our clans.

Meanwhile, Lori went to her scheduled day of examination and met the proctor. He is a man wearing an orange jacket with a white t-shirt beneath, Khaki long pants, red shoes and scarf with red and yellow stripes. He also had this red spiky hair and marks under the eyes: the upside-down tears. He then introduced.

Proctor: Good Morning, Miss Loud. I am **Alexander Pyrus Solaris** but you can call me Alex or Sir Laris for short. I am a teacher in the Saint Uriel University and a Therapist too. Get it memorized?

**AN: So Loan… how should I say this, I think the fandom knows her. I made her a little different so that it would fit storywise. Here the true siblings are Carol and Lori, twins exactly. One can control lava and ionic flames, the other is purgatorial blue flames. They aren't the only Ifreetians/Flame Spirit characters here so wait for them. The idea is based on a fanart, I'm sure some of you knew what it is so I'm not saying anything. Alexander though, is based on one of my favorite character in a specific franchise. Even his name is just a jumble of letters from the original.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy, leave a like or review or both. See next time. God Bless and Shalom!**


	3. Leni of Purity

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. III (Leni of Purity)**

It was almost the Chinese New Year. Leni is earning enough for the family and at the same time, focusing to her studies. She knows that she isn't the sharpest tool in the box but her family really loves her. What varies from her is that she is guided by a moral compass, always doing things for other's benefit before hers. She's either naive or just so kindhearted… or both.

Although she isn't really sure of her relationship status. Well, for all I know… she's with Chaz… or rather, "was" with him. Their relationship may haven't last long. Before Lori moves out to Saint Uriel's University Dorm, she is practicing (with Luna's help) to be a role model for the rest of the sisters. It often fails and leave Luna in charge most of the time (due that her gigs with this Samantha Sharp or Luan isn't trustworthy enough to babysit). Now what exactly changed in her life, here in this Earth? Her friends knew she isn't human but befriends her anyways. My guess is why she never get to elongate their relationship is that she found out that Chaz is a half-orc (a species of boar demi-human).

Asking the real questions, how did her friends found out that Leni isn't human? They didn't… rather it was declared by the US President: Brick Oldhama and other worldly and religious leaders that demi-humans exist and co-exist with us humans. Banning monster hunting and purging of non-human entities gave rise of peace. RW Academy is also a coeducational school for all conscious species like vampires, centaurs, etc. Michael and Samael anticipated the rising of student count. Not only that but with the protections of both Seraph and Devil King, none was allowed to be harmed, not even aliens… yes aliens! I said it! Because of that, the population rose and as a friendly gesture, they cannot war against each other: ghouls cannot eat human flesh unless died (as they work in morgues and funerals) or committed suicide, vampires buy animal blood or human blood from the blood bank, harpy eggs that are unfertilized can be sold by consent of the said harpy, etc.

But what really happened is that one night, a party that she attended to came and it was for celebration for their sale meet. Leni's friends: Fiona, Miguel, Mandee, Jackie, Dana and Becky were just out to enjoy themselves in a bistro-bar (no alcohol involved). Pizza and Cola all the way and some churro with chocolate, they enjoyed the night away. When it was time to go home, Dana and Becky rode a car while the others have to walk the streets. It was that moment that they almost regret…

Thug 1: Well look at that, hot stuff. Care to join us for a little fun time?

Mandee: Let's go Leni, before they get to us.

Thug 2: Whoa, whoa, what's the rush. The night is young, an so are you. Hehehe.

Fiona: Hey! Back off you creeps.

Miguel: Yeah, get away from us.

Thug 3: Ooh a feisty one. I like her, she's mine!

Miguel: Don't make me fight you guys!

Thug 4: [shows a pocket knife] Trust me, you don't want to… [punches Miguel]

The number of thugs grew into five and Miguel is knocked out. With the girls left defenseless, Leni grew ever afraid.

Thug 1: Now that's out of the way, come here b*tch!

The thugs all grab the girls and Leni while the other's scream for help. The thugs threaten them with their knives but Leni cried helplessly. Before they could get their way into the maiden's womanhood, one of the thugs screams.

Thug 2: What the!? HELP ME!

The thug is slowly being turned into a tree. Leni's clothes changes into a green one-piece and a flower on her hair burst forth. A scar of a heart formed to her left arm shoulder and it's feature is that the heart looked like a lock with a keyhole designed. Leni then summons wood tendrils and vines to the thugs and tossed them around.

Fiona: Whoa, Leni… what are you?

Leni wasn't herself. She didn't realized that her friends are watching her fight (or dominate) the attackers. One of the tendrils and vines caught a thug and got mummified into a wooden doll by them via absorption of the life force/mana withing the person. When all the evil-does are subdued (and annihilated) blood dripped to Leni's cheek and caused her to see the horrors she done before she faints. Fiona had to carry Leni to her home while the other girls carried Miguel while he's still knocked-out. Leni awoken without any memories of the event that happened until Lisa checked up on her.

Lisa: I see…

Leni: Is it bad?

Lisa: No, not at all. Leni, you've undergone metamorphosis.

Leni: Meta….?

Lisa: It means you're transforming.

Leni: T-transform? I'm not a robot!

Lisa: That's not what I… *sigh*. It means that you're changing, for good I think.

Leni: Oh….

Lisa: You somewhat triggered your demi-human lineage. So I guess the president is right. You are not just simply a human, like Lori.

Leni: But I'm still me. I know what I did that night was horrifying, but I only wanted to protect my friends.

Lisa: Regardless, you are half-human. I've seen some botanical features with you in your cells and how fast you've heal is fascinating. I believe that in folklore, not that I know but Darcy once told me, you are something similar of a forest fairy or elves.

Leni: Really, then I'm a Fairy Godmother?

Lisa: Of sorts, you are a Dryad, a wood nymph. Someone that belongs in the forests or gardens. Like fairy, you can use the power of nature to your advantage.

Leni is amazed of what she heard. I guess fairy-tales are real for her now. The next day after the incident of awakening her powers, it was work day after school and she went to Ms. Carmichael: Leni's boss and a Gorgon. Thanks to the law of having non-humans coexists with humans, Ms. Carmichael was able to show her true form from time to time especially when she needs to protect her store. Her son, a human, loves playing with Leni and tends to side by her (formerly with Lincoln and Clyde) after knowing that the boy is gone. Three hooded figures then came to her location that alarmed the manager.

Ms. Carmichael: How can I help you?

Hooded (XX): We are here for Leni Loud. We are currently investigating the events of that night.

Ms. Carmichael: She didn't do anything wrong did she?

Hooded (XVI): No ma'am, in fact they deserve justice when we got the events on camera!

Hooded (XI): What she is saying is that we needed her as witness protection. She may be the victim and defended herself but the attackers are nonetheless, humans. This may cause an uproar out of violation of none aggression peace treaty between humans and monsters.

Ms. Carmichael: I see, I understand.

Ms. Carmichael called Leni and let her joined the enforcers. Leni left the manager's son in order to fill in the enforcers of the recent events.

Leni: Um, who are you guys?

Hooded (XX): Oh pardon, this is rude. [removes his hood]

I am Ouroboros **Enforcer Rank XX - Daniel Craig Armstrong the Vindicator's Son**. And I know you are not guilty of anything. In fact, we wanted to be your protectors. Lawbreakers like those who assault you are now being put to justice. Pleased to meet you officially.

Leni and Daniel shook hands while the other enforcers removed their hoods and Daniel introduced them.

Daniel: These are my associates, **Enforcer Rank XI - Taara Odinson the Unyielding Strength.** Daughter of the Norse deity/angel of thunder: Thor. And **Enforcer Rank XVI - Alicia Pendragon the Castle Knight** from the Pendragon family of knights and protectors.

Alicia: I gotta say, for a forest fairy, you are beautiful.

Taara: Alicia…

Alicia: Right, back to the topic. Those fiendish thugs in human flesh deserved that punishment for sexually assaulting you and you friends.

Taara: Still, you almost violated the code that humans and demi-humans mustn't fight among each other to establish coexistence.

Daniel: Still though, they are the real offenders so here is our contact. We'll be your protectors from now on.

Leni: Really?

Daniel: Yes, really. Plus, between you and I… Ludociel, our friend and fellow enforcer, is quite fond of you.

Leni: Oh? Is he handsome and sweet?

Daniel: Oh yes, he's both. And me too, I guess. I like you so if ever you need a holler, call us.

Daniel gave Leni his calling card. Leni noticed that he is also an Attorney of Law and a professional too. Leni left the enforcers outside as they left the outside of the store.

Taara: What was that about? And I though you have no time to flirt?

Alicia: Daniel is a man too. It should be obvious that he'd be interested! Heck me too, darling.

Daniel: Quiet, both of you. Don't you sensed it? She had almost the same aura as Ludociel!

Taara: Yes, I know. But we can't be too sure. Sir Michael told us that the power of God, the Commandments is just one and the wielder is Ludociel!

Daniel: I know that. But it is without a doubt the same.

Alicia: Are you saying there's more Commandments? That's absurd.

Daniel: What I'm saying is that the Commandment may have split into pieces that Ludociel willingly gave. At the wrong hands, this could be danger! Yet again, some heroes failed. I thought I can find a way to avenge mother.

Alicia: You'll find them someday, I'm sure. Justice will prevail so get some rest. We can watch over the Commandment user for later.

The three enforcers left.

At nightfall, after diner, Leni used the backyard and grew herself a garden with her Dryad powers. After that, she slept and a tree grew overnight, bearing a giant fruit. The giant fruit was surrounded by white mist and moved shakily as if an infant kicking a womb. Then the mist disappeared and left the garden.

Meanwhile in Ouroboros HQ. On top of a clock-tower near the abandoned castle.

Enforcer O: Just wait for me, I'll be home soon.

Enforcer III (a woman) approached him.

Enforcer III: Still caring for you foster family, I see.

Enforcer O: Yeah. Once I find my real parents, I'll let them join me and say my thanks to them for taking care of me.

Another enforcer joins him. He seemed to carry a longsword from his back and ranked 4 (IV) among them.

Enforcer IV: Then you'll be one big happy family like you've always wanted. You know, it's almost a year since you've joined us. Soon during spring break, you'll be allowed to join them thanks to the law finally being put to place.

Enforcer O: Yeah, I guess.

Enforcer III: So, what's interesting that happened to you at school today?

Enforcer O: Well, I got bullied when I was playing outside the castle!

Enforcer III: What!? Who is this creep and I'll give him a beating!

Enforcer O: He's a "She". A girl…Tomboyish yeah.

Enforcer IV: Calm down! So it's a woman that bullied you. Don't retaliate, and just let her explain things. Confront her, take my advice.

Enforcer O: I am going to do that, by tomorrow.

Enforcer III: Oh, can I be the flower girl? Please?

Enforcer IV: You're jumping into conclusions. Let the boy be.

Enforcer O: Apart from that, I saw some fellow students with me. I met a fellow prankster. She said she rarely ever do pranks after one accident that happened. Then the next club of the tour, I met a female Minotaur. She said she's a shame because of being a late bloomer but I motivated her to not give up.

Enforcer III: That's so sweet of you.

Enforcer O: Oh and there's this dodgeball girl. Oddly enough, her name is added with a "Girl" like a prefix so that there'll be no confusion. I guess there's a boy with the same name as her. She's like a lioness when she plays. Then there's a girl that got lost in the castle. She said she wanted to be a state alchemist so I showed her the laboratory. I turns out that she is a student of Prof. Ienzo Hojo and Dr. Even Hollander. I did see an old friend of Lucy that time but I couldn't show my face since she believed that I was dead.

Enforcer IV: Hmm… I'm going to make a wild guess that this old friend is a Tengu Harpy that is a friend of your alien comrade?

Enforcer O: Sort of. I was told by Clyde that while hiding me and his relationship with a girl named Penelope, Haiku suffered a heartbreak and put her in restraining order from the McBride family. It turns out that Haiku wanted Clyde to herself and when Penelope left Clyde alone, she attacked Penelope which put her to a traumatic state while she assaulted Clyde. The poor alien almost begged for death to arrive until the security caught a glimpse of the even and took action. Haiku is now alone and only Lucy would go near her.

Enforcer III: Is it me or I've seen a pattern from every one of his encounters.

Enforcer O: Well, I'm gonna head out. Isa and Alex might need us.

Enforcer IV: I'll join. If I could get a mission, I will be there.

Enforcer III: Hey! Wait for me!

-END-

**AN: So Leni has awaken her true semblance. Daniel now knows that now and his motives is to find the one that caused his mother's death. Not only that, but Daniel doesn't believe in heroes for failing to uphold justice. Soon enough, it will all line together. For now, Shalom! (PEACE!) and God Bless.**

**Also a few things to add**

**Alicia and Taara are Bisexuals. They are together, yes but they tend to find others as potential partner candidates.**

**For future reference: An Enforcer is actually in love with Taara but couldn't find the balls to tell her yet. Alicia also had a crush on a few of the male enforcers but due to her knightly tomboyish personality, she treats them like emotional punching bags. It's a defense mechanism for Alicia to avoid heartbreak.**

**Side note: even if Taara and Alicia are together (for now), they plan on surrogacy rather than adoption (Having a male to donate for them so that they could become co-parent). That way, the bloodline continues on them without having the children doubt their lineage or legacy as a way to preservation.**


	4. Child of Nature

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. IV (Child of Nature)**

Humans, a very complex creatures. Some say out of all the animals with intelligence, humans are the most logical ones. Others say that humans are the only fleshly beings that was gifted by God Himself; to be given knowledge, freewill, consciousness, self-awareness/sentience, and an image unlike any other. These creatures thrived along with many others, all derived from humanity. They are called demi-humans. Some of those demi-humans are living among the populace and made a beneficial contribution to the world, but some are proven to be more harm than good so they were hunted down.

Somewhere in a deli-house, two demi-humans are currently having a conversation. Both seemed to belong to the orc species and eating what seemed to be leftover vegetables and scraps of radishes and turnips. One of the orcs have an appearance of a blond man with red stretchable tank-top T-shirt and a chef's hat while the other a freckled teen with a blue baseball cap, striped t-shirt of yellow and yellow-orange,dark gray pants and orange curly hair.

Chef Orc: So what's the problem? You don't stress eat when your not troubled?

Capped Orc: Bob, Leni broke up with me! Is it because I'm an orc? That I'm fat and stupid?

"Bob": Whoa now, that's not true! It's her loss for now! Why don't you take it slow and put a little space and time from each other. If she miss you then she does love you, if she don't then that's that I guess. Trust me, it will get better Chaz.

Chaz: Yeah, I guess. Can I have all these?

"Bob": Sure! Eat as much, we vegans stick together afterall. [mumbling: Besides, I already ate during my mission at the Organization.]

The two continued their conversation peacefully. Meanwhile, Leni is still working and somehow managed. During breaks she is visited by by her foster family and often with baby Loan. At home however, Leni waters the plants in the garden at the backyard and a wide variety of plants grew from her. Was it her powers to control plant-life or is it involuntary and happens when she is around.

Lisa records everything that happens. She sent some spy camera to hover and watch over Leni as well as for Lori at St. Uriel's University (save for the bathroom) to ensure their safety.

Lisa: Gideon, Journal mode - It seemed that the past three days, Leni developed her powers like she matured very quickly. According to research, some demi-humans mature much faster depending on their racial origin. Ever since the supposed death of our foster brother, changes like these had happened. Lily's touch had my eyes open and saw what she is. An Esperkin, a young prophet but still underdeveloped. With her DNA, I am able to make this first recording and was able to see small glimpse of events that is destined to happen. From there, a related not can be conceived. Different men varying from late teens (17-19 years), young adults (20-35 years) and adults (36-beyond) are similarly infected by some sort of petrifaction curse. Their bodies all reported in Royal Woods General to have slowly turning into some plant while that said body part is getting numb. The lead doctors had no clue on how to deal with the crisis nor they knew of how this happened. None, except me and Darcy, which is why we are trying to make an antidote to this disease before it's too late. According to reports, the victims all said the exact same thing. All they did is look at some blonde woman and her tattoo somewhat glowed and they've been slowly being paralyzed. Although, early and mid-teens aren't affected by this, even young boys at their adolescence aren't affected and yet they too looked at Leni during her walk or work-time. It seemed something is at work here and none could decipher it. What is common to the victims are their pubescence, which usually trigger hormones that induce them into lust fantasies. Maybe that is why, all of the victims have developed impure thoughts that could essentially result to sexual pursuit and harassment. The same incident happened during the time Leni awoken her powers too yet much faster, it took only minutes fir the petrifaction to finish and the offenders are all fossilized into various wood trees. For now, I must continue to work in haste if I am to give solution to this uncanny events that is currently transpiring.- Lisa Loud, Logging Out!

The next day at school, Chaz came to Leni while sorting her locker.

Chaz: Leni, hey!

Leni: Chaz? Wait, don't touch me.

Chaz: Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry, but I still have no idea why you broke up with me that time.

Leni: I'm not mad at you, not anymore. I found out that Mom and Dad didn't really gave birth to me.

Chaz: Are you saying your adopted?

Leni nods

Chaz: Well, if that's it, then why?

Leni: I thought you are my real brother. You know things like these happens. When you find out your adopted and the person you are having a relationship is actually your real family.

Chaz: Oh, but that's only in TV. Well mostly, but there are some (see Westermarck Effect). And you know that we aren't related.

Leni: I know, that's why I wanted to apologize. I wanted us to start over, if it's okay for you.

Chaz: Are you kidding, I'd love to!

Their conversation is short and was cutoff when a man that looked like a humanoid tree with an ugly feature arrived and started terrorizing the halls.

Treant Monster: Where is Leni Loud!?

Chaz: What's going on!?

Leni: I don't know! But you gotta get out of here!

Chaz: Not without you! Let's go!

Chaz and Leni fled into the football court and found an exit but a pile of rubble blocked their path and was stopped.

Treant Monster: FOUND YOU!

Leni: What do you want from us?

Treant Monster: You! You b*tch did this to me!

Chaz: We don't know you!

Treant Monster: Oh, But I do! You along your friends were with my buddies that night. They only wanted to have fun, but you have to play hero and get my buddies. Not only that but you turned them into like me and killed them. I will never forgive you for this! I'm gonna have so much fun playing with you.

Chaz: Chaz will not allow you!

Treant Monster: Out of my way muddafacka!

The monster stretch his arms like vines and grabbed Chaz. He got slammed to a wall that weakens him.

Leni: Chaz! [Leni looks at the monster] You MEANIE! [Leni transformed into her Dryad form]

Treant Monster: Now that's more like it! Dressed like a harlot!

The two botanical creatures are in combat while Leni summons carnivorous plants and vines to attack, the monster shoots wood spikes to kill one of the plants but the other binds the monster in vines. The monster made more wood spikes to cut down some vines and stabbed another plant.

Treant Monster: YOU'RE MINE!

Leni is in a verge of danger! Luckily an axe fell down and stopped the monster from his tracks. Then an obese looking enforcer with the Roman Numeral 14 (XIV) pinned to his hooded coat.

Enforcer XIV: Boy, I'm glad I'm not late for the party! [Removes hood]

Chaz: Nggh!.. Huh! Bob!?

"Bob": **I am Enforcer Rank XIV: Bob Hogmeister the Righteous Glutton (Stout Temperance).** I see you are one of the criminals that survived that night. As for orders of Ouroboros, I cannot let you live for causing havoc. [Mutter: Geez, why do I have to clean Daniel's mess. He better treat me to a meal after this.]

Leni: You're Daniel's friend?

Bob: Huh? Sort of. Let's take this guy first.

Treant Monster: RAAAAGHHH!

Bob: Hmm… he's dying. The curse her had is the same as to some of my regulars. *sigh* I'll end your suffering.

Bob used his axe and butcher knife to cut some of the branches that are approaching him. One wood spike hit him to the stomach but when he removed the projectile, his wounds closed quickly and healed.

Treant Monster: GRRR!

Bob: Unlike you, CHaz and I are from the same species. The Orcs, the half-swine race that are considered gourmand, scavengers, and gluttonous. We eat anything we can eat and we become what we eat. [Bob transforms into his Boar form] In this form my status is drastically doubled and I can copy the trait of the one's I eat.

Bob charges at the monster and cut through with his weapons but the monster made a wood barrier that defended him. Leni helps by having the barrier removed and using more and stronger vines to binds the monster before Bob strike the final blow. Bob used his meat cleaver to decapitate the monster and in turn, finally turned into a tree while the head wilted in dried up into ashes.

Bob: So that's the power of your commandment, huh?

Leni: What?

Bob: Unfortunately, I must eradicate you too. You pose a danger to people and you seemed to have no better control over your powers.

Chaz: WAIT! Bob, don't!

Leni saw the injured Chaz and rushed to his aid. Leni grew medicinal plants and treated his wounds. Bob saw that Chaz can touch Leni and Bob isn't affected by anything.

Bob: I get it now. But still, danger is danger.

Bob was about to charge at Leni when some other enforcer arrived. A silver-haired swordsman and a red-haired assassin.

Swordsman: Hogmeister! Stand down!

Bob: But…

Assassin: Ludociel's Orders!

Bob: The kid!? I'm not following. I can't let him stop me from stopping this.

Swordsman: Headmasters' orders too. Our lords want them alive. They won't be please of disobedience.

Bob: Alright, fine! [whispers: Damn, he convinced the Seraph and Devil King too!] We'll meet again. Oh and Chaz!

Chaz: What?

Bob: Be sure to pay what you owe me. The last one was free but you still owe me. [vanishes along with the other enforcers]

Chaz and Leni are left to safety. They are questioned for what happened but Lynn and Rita intervened, saying: "Our daughter needs rest after that event. Please don't overwhelm them too much." They are able to get home, and Leni is somewhat happy to have his relationship fixed. Somewhere unseen, enforcers are spying on Leni.

Daniel: Good she's safe. I owe you bigtime, Bob. Now I can go back on finding out what happened to my mother.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Forgotten Memories, Bob is meeting up with his superiors.

Enforcer O : What the heck was that!? Are trying to kill her!?

Bob: I have no choice, plus I'm loosing costumer because of her!

Enforcer III/Assassin: Is that you have in mind? You really are one greedy pig!

Bob: Say what you will. You're just being racist.

Enforcer III/Assassin: Wanna be porkchop, baconface!?

Headmaster/Enforcer XXI (Seraph): Enough, both of you! Bob, what you did was reckless. She is a Commandment holder. You could have gotten killed. And even if not, killing her would upset young Ludociel here and may end up more than what you bargain for.

Bob: *sigh* Forgive me headmaster, you too Ludociel.

Enforcer O/Ludociel: I forgive you but…

Bob was launched a bit forward.

Enforcer O/Ludociel: Do that again, and I will have no choice but to turn you into mincemeat.

Enforcer III/Assassin: Just do it already, I want some of that Katsudon!

Enforcer IV/Swordsman: Disgusting. But you should know your place.

Bob: I promise, it won't happen again.

The meeting is adjourned.

Headmaster/Enforcer XXI (Devil King): How long are we going to keep this, brother!?

Headmaster/Enforcer XXI (Seraph): Until the time is ripe. Trust our Father, my rebellious brother. Soon enough, we can avert the tragic prophecy and ensure that the right prophecy occur.

Headmaster/Enforcer XXI (Devil King): I'm hoping so.

Meanwhile at the Loud Residence

Lisa: Gideon, Journal Mode - It seemed that there are those that are immune to such powerful curse. Leni's mate have some sort of suppressant that prevents his libido from arising. It may be because of his orc properties that he is immune or perhaps his restraint from fleshy sustenance such as meat. Whatever the reason, I am able to solve the problem, the curse is directly attacking the hormones of the male victims. The suppressant worked and the victims are saved from their doom. My guess on why one of the transgressors escaped his impending demise is because of his overuse of narcotics. But it did not completely work for his dosage only temporarily slowed his hormonal flow but he still harbors lust that made a factor that destroyed himself. Darcy is one of my friends that helps me in my pseudoscience studies. What was once sci-fi is now turned into reality thanks to some advancements. For now, I must keep a keen eye to my fellow foster siblings. I believe that Luna is now next to awaken her racial origins.- This is Lisa Loud, Logging Off.

-Chapter End-

**AN: So Loan exist in this world and often visits our ditsy blonde. Granted, she remains an infant. Time does exist here and there are a few changes: Ludociel's identity will be revealed after a few years instead of just one year. It is to retain consistency on the story. Every enforcers will be revealed at the same time as the Commandment users. And Lisa will keep on her research on Gideon the AI with the help of Esperkins. There may come some chapters where minor characters are really and seriously just minor characters to a point that the main story may divert from the teasers/trailers. That's all, Shalom (Peace) and God Bless! MABUHAY and in advance Gong Xi Fa Cai/Kung Hei Fat Choi (Meaning: I wish you a prosperous year or simply Happy Chinese New Year!)**


	5. Luna of ReposeDiligence

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. V (Luna the Repose/Diligence)**

Luna Loud, the rocker girl of the Loud foster home. She may not be the daughter of the Loud patriarch and matriarch but she lived up to the name for her rocking personality. However during the new moon, the Lunar New Year, something changed in her. It was the Sabbath too, the Seventh day, a regular Saturday for the rest of the family. Usually, these days are the days that they get busy not from work but from enjoying the weekend. But not during this weekend.

Lynn Loud: Lunes? What is going on? Why aren't you on your high spirits today?

Luna (Classical): But I am in my spirits today, adoptive father. I do take pleasure on these occasion, and what better to do but play a classic.

Luan, her roommate, didn't respond except with a shrug. On this day, Luna retained a classical tone to both her and her music. When Chunk and the rest of the band saw her, bewilderment came to their eyes. Not only that Luna's rocking personality changed but it's like she became a totally different person. Lisa tried to know why the third from the ages of adoptive sisters suddenly changed in her persona. From a distance a blueish silver wolf with yellow-gold eyes is looking from afar.

Blue Wolf: So that's what it does. Such power that affects even her personality. I will have to report this to the masters.

The wolf then disappears.

Sam: Huh?

Mazzy: What is it, Sam?

Sam: I felt a chill, like someone is watching us.

Mazzy: You too?

Sam: I know we're not human, and I still don't know what you are. But something more uncanny just shown.

Just to be sure that they'll be alright, Luna's bandmates decided to stay for a while before going home at night. They do spend their time with classical music, proven that it helped them think of a new song for them to sing for their next gig. The next day, a Sunday, usually the Loud family are at church for prayers. Luna reverted to her former rocking personality and the family were relieved of this news.

Lisa: Fascinating, Luna became like this during the Saturdays but reverted to her old self when the day is over.

Rita: Lisa, this isn't another of your experiments now would it?

Lisa: Negative matriarch, although this may happen again during the next Saturdays so we might as well get used to it.

Well, too good but that doesn't stopped Mr. Grouse from complaining. But he'll be relieved during the Saturdays that the Loud family will get less deafening during those days.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Forgotten Memories.

Enforcer XXI/Seraph: I see, good report. Now I know what Commandment the third has. You may continue to your duties at the opera. Oh and please continue your espionage on the girl.

Enforcer XVIII: Yes Headmaster!

Enforcer O/"Ludociel": Huh, I kinda missed that time when she used to play only classical.

Enforcer XIX/Alex: I knew you would. Still this will be one heck of a life for her.

Enforcer XXI/Seraph: Contact the following enforcers - V, IV, and III - and tell them to go this place. I have a feeling on the events that are about to transpire.

Back the Cathedral. The Louds finished their hourly mass and went outside to find some food stall nearby. Luna met up with her band and friends. Tabitha Crescendo aka. Tabby is the youngest of the musical group. It was said the the members are to watch over her during her music practice to avoid another blackout incident that happened during the auditions for the next hit maker. Though the group enjoyed her company, she still feels guilty of taking things too far from that day. The Loud family left for a while leaving Luna and the band with young Lily, Loan and the 4th eldest: Luan. Luan doesn't seemed to be talking that much, mostly avoiding unnecessary conversation and just settled with text and sign language. Much to the family's liking that Luan avoids the jokes, she still pull pranks from behind, shown when she replaced the sugar shaker with the salt.

But suddenly, monsters of pitch-blackness startled the people that recently finished their churchlike celebrations and picnics. Adding more from the conflict, robbers now surround the cathedral with bombs and weaponry. They threatened the cathedral built for ages to be decimated with a bang. They shoot skyward, warning them to not move nor call the authorities or their lives will be at stake. One of the zealots then shouted, "have you no shame, attacking people from the house of God!" but he got shot. One of the goons then replied: "Your God isn't gonna save you old fart! If He truly cared for His followers, He should have kept you safe from us, much more stopped us!"

Thankfully, the shot isn't lethal and the zealot will have to find a medic to save his life. Luckily enough, nobody else got injured, so long as they heed to the wrongdoers command. They gave all their possessions to them with a promise that they won't lay even a hand at them and spare them. Luna knew this wouldn't be the case, so she went to them.

Sam: What are you doing? You can't just go in there!

Luna: I have to babe! My parents might be in that chaos!

Luna got tho the crisis and saw that indeed only the parents are still inside. The other sisters aren't inside, they must be at the food stalls or the washrooms. Leaving Chunk and Luan with the younger ones; Luna, Sam, Tabby, and Mazzy are at the outskirts of the cathedral.

Luna: MOM! DAD!

Goon: Well, look it here! We got some company to enjoy ourselves with.

The goons tried to grab the bandgirls but an electrical surge blasted away one of the goons.

Sam: Don't touch me!

Luna: Sam?!

Mazzy: Oh, boy…

Secret is out, Sam is another of the announced demi-humans. When another of the goons attempted to take on the girls, Tabby blasted one away with a strong gust of wind, while another is petrified into stone when he looked a Mazzy with direct eye contact. The goons then pointed their guns at the hostages. "Don't move!" one said. But somewhere with the zealot, a man in black robe is healing the zealot's injuries.

Zealot: Are you?

Robed man: Shhh, I am a messenger of God. These evildoers will now face judgement. [He then pressed his hidden watch.] Isa, Kat, Leon, now!

Daggers then flew at the goon that took hold of the hostages, and the monsters that are terrorizing the people are subdued by a silver-haired teen lad. One of the goons grew afraid and tried to detonate the bombs surrounding the cathedral. But to his surprise, nothing happened .

Enforcer XVIII: Don't bother. I disarmed them all with ice. [smacks an edge-less claymore at the good.] this should suffice.

Most goons are now subdued. The bandgirls wondered who are those people, but Luna was grabbed by a tattooed woman with a wand with black jewel.

Witch: Don't move, or you'll die.

Sam: Luna!

Enforcer XVIII: No.

Luna: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Luna then went berserk. Her hair changed to blue and became slightly longer and spiky. Her skin tone becomes a pale-blue complexion. And ice claws surrounds her hands and feet. She then froze the witch in place and punched her to the gut. The witch recovered and summoned more monsters to aid her.

Robed Man: A summoner? And using it for evil nonetheless. These heretics need to know their place.

The monsters are summoned to attack Luna and her group. An enforcer throws more knives but the tusks are strong enough to deflect them, the swordsman's sword too. But Luna, Sam and Tabby stood together and prepares to fight.

Luna: On my count. [When the behemoth is targeting them] NOW!

Sam, Luna and Tabby used their elemental attack and stunned the monster in place. Giving enough opportunity to finish the fight, Enforcer XVIII and Luna onslaughts with ice barrages that froze the monster in place. The swordsman deals the final blow and sliced the frozen behemoth until it shattered. Before the witch could retreat, knives pierced her palms and feet to stop her at her track. The robed man then used his powers to heal the injured.

Robed Man: Well done enforcers! And to think that subhuman are going to help us, the messengers of God. Bravo, my dear. You earned my praise, there is still hope for this world afterall!

Enforcers: Thanks you, three for helping us.

The Robed Man then went to the witch.

Robed Man: Filthy heretic! Learn your lessons in the afterlife!

Luna: Wait, she surrendered! Let her go!

Assassin/Enforcer III: Showing mercy to a criminal!? Did she even though of her actions!? She wasn't even gonna show mercy to her victims!

Robed Man: I know, but I guess we too need to be different than her. [cuffed the witch with a special restrainer] This chains have special alloy made of holy materials. This will render you powerless. Be thankful that God will show you mercy even from your wicked ways! But you better repent when I see you again.

Luna: Who are you guys?

Robed Man: I supposed it's appropriate. Where are our manners?

**I am Enforcer Rank V: Simon Peterson the Pope of Hope! I am a messenger of God by his agent Raphael [God is my Healer]. I abdicated my papacy and joined Ouroboros to give the world hope from the despair it suffered.**

Assassin: I guess it's my turn…

**I am Enforcer Rank III: Katrina Du Couteau but call me Kat! [removes hood] I am the Empress of Knives/Blood Empress.**

Swordsman: [removes hood] Alright…

**Enforcer Rank IV: Loewe Leonhart or Leon for short. The Blade Emperor. I am a master swordsman from the group.**

Enforcer XVIII: I guess it's me… I am a werewolf, a lycan, just like you…

**Enforcer Rank XVIII: Isaiah Wolfblood or Isa. The Moon's Wrath and it's only appropriate that I get such rank.**

Luna: You're all enforcers, like what Lori said…

Isa: About the damage that Dulor caused, no amount of apologies could bring anything back. But know this, innocent people shouldn't be too gullible and work for a criminal.

Luna: I-I see. Bobby died that time and Lori is still mad at that guy, but your secret is safe. So I'm a werewolf like you huh?

Isa: Correct and I'll cut this short… we will meet again soon but right now, all I can say is that we both have the power of the Wolfblood clan. The Ice Lycans, one of the most powerful species of demi-humans.

Leon: Isa, we have to go!

Kat: See you all real soon.

Simon: May God watch over you, fair maidens.

The enforcers left from the cathedral. Police came to investigate the crisis scene and the goons are all arrested. The goon leader is gone and was probably for the best that the enforcers uphold the witch for justice. Luna can't shake off her new found powers and the parents soon comforted Luna, making sure that their precious rockstar will be fine.

The next day, a school day. Luna and her friends [except Tabby] are now going at their music class. But much to their surprise, they were noted that they will have a substitute and their old teacher got promoted to a different music class. Luna is thunderstruck to see a familiar spiky blue-haired man with gray clothing and a blue scarf and crescent moon-shaped patch. He is carrying what seemed to be a guitar bag.

Luna: Isaiah!

Isa: Please settle down class. And call me Professor Isa, short for Isaiah!

-END-

**AN: There has been a few changes from the original trailer. Sam (still a Fuujin/Raijin or a wind Djinn/thunder Djinn) but Tabitha or Tabby, is now the same (a Fuujin/Raijin rather than just a Raijin). And some demi-human can sense another demi-human presence. Werewolves/Lycans have the ability to change into wolves or human, and they can also go frenzied just like the original. They also have the ability to harness moon power that can create blue flames that can FREEZE targets they attack. That's all for now, Shalom (Peace) and GodBless! **

**Luna's commandment is "Repose/Diligence" like from the trailer I made. All further explanations are in the "Project Xcalibur Trailers and Infos".**


	6. I am Arcticluna

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. VI (I am Arcticluna)**

Few days after Luna found out that Isaiah is going to be her new teacher in music. Sonata lessons, and some mild rock and pop are heard in school premises. It seemed that they've been allured by the mysteriously handsome, blue-haired werewolf. Even Sam can't help but blush. Anyways, back to the storyline… it has also been those days that Luna discovered her Lycan lineage. Her power to manipulate ice, cold and to transform into a wolf nonetheless have been informative for her. She now must avoid full moons if she is to contain herself from running rampant and to ensure herself that she won't harm her loved ones.

Isa and Luna tend to talk alone after class sessions. What they usually talk about is the knowledge of their species, and whenever they had the time, they practice control of their powers. Whenever the band is with Isa, all they talk about is music, their taste for melodies, nocturne that they like/dislike, composers and album artist. They shared ideas on how to make Royal Woods Academy's Marching Band to me more successful during performance. Pretty much, their days have been normal from all times. Luna would also call Sam if something comes up, whether it's an idea or emergency depends.

One starry night, Luna is living on a prayer beneath the stars. The roof seemed to be more quiet now that her supposed brother is gone. Her inspiration for rock has always been Mick Swagger but her search for motivation and talent was found when she sang to Lincoln and only Lincoln. The grief of the loss put her in blues, bluer than blue perhaps. She wasn't sure if she should continue on her musical journey now that his not around anymore. She felt like she took it all for granted, and now there is no turning back.

Luna: Lincoln, wherever you are, I hope you are watching. I hope I didn't fail you. I'm sorry I took it all for nothing.

She sighed, still hoping that her voice would reach Heaven, hoping he would hear even in the afterlife.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Forgotten Memories

Enforcer O/Ludociel: No you're not, Luna. I love you. You didn't fail me, so please wait for me to comeback.

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: Shouldn't you be saying goodnight to your caretakers?

Isaiah and Alexander entered Ludociel's room

Enforcer O/Ludociel: Guys I, yeah…

Enforcer XIX/Alexander: Look who's still awake! If you miss them so much, then finish your training here so that when the time comes, you can defend them and yourself.

Enforcer O/Ludociel: I know, that's why I'm asking Kat and Leon to help me in the final exam! I'm just awake cause I can't sleep.

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: [offers a glass of milk] Here, you need this. Rest, you need it.

Enforcer O/Ludociel: Thanks. [took and drink the milk] Hmm, odd flavor.

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: That's because its from the goat. Different from cow's milk. That should help you relax and have the energy you need for the next day.

Ludociel starts to yawn and feel groggy. It seemed that the lactose drink is effective. Ludociel says his goodnight to the pair.

Enforcer XIX/Alexander: You know, he's like a brother to us now. If he ever finishes his studies here, he will have his own missions and we'll never get to hangout more. Plus, he would also have freedom to leave us.

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: I know, but it's better this way. I will miss him too, but we have to move forward to fulfil our purpose.

The two left the room and walked towards the hallways.

Enforcer XIX/Alexander: So, about Dulor?

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: He was the one who left out the casualties. He have received proper punishment by compensation. But even with that, we still have no ability to bring back the dead.

Enforcer XIX/Alexander: Yikes, Lori is still grieving. And here I'm hoping to finally help her in her therapy sessions. Plus she told me she is a mother now. To think we left her with the burden of parenthood and having the child fatherless is a bit guilt-tripping.

Enforcer XVIII/Isaiah: That is why we made Dulor surrender some financial freedom and assets for the poor girl's scholarship. And yet, Dulor isn't afraid. He only wagers to win every "games" and couldn't care less about cash.

Enforcer XIX/Alexander: That's the Goldstein for ya! You should really get it memorized already. He only cares to play and win. He make others play by his rules, unafraid. But when they find loopholes, that would be his undoing…

The enforcers exit the hallways unaware of who is listening. A teen with raven wings and two blades with him. He smiled knowing that somehow he heard good news about either his fellow enforcers or Ludociel, or both.

Back to Luna. Another day had passed by and it seemed pretty normal. No troubles came to the academy and not much to report. Well, there is one that has been gathering around school campus, the upcoming "Battle of the Bands". Luna, Sam, Mazzy, Chunk, and Sully are preparing, Tabby however is the same but from the younger division of bands. Wishing each other good luck, they set to make the best on the performance date. Of course, Isaiah is the coordinator and facilitator of the event, but he offered coaching and tutoring for students that needs to improve, and counseling for the diffident and unsure. Two days after, the competition starts. Luna and her bandmates are now ready to take on the top of the music tournament.

Luna and her band performs _Borrowed Time (by Cueshe)_

_[verse 1]_

_Every fight needs mending_

_Every start has an end_

_Like the sunrise and the sunset_

_That's just how it is_

_Love on borrowed time_

_Will never be yours nor mine_

_I need you like you need me_

_The way we ought to be_

_[chorus]_

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that I had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last a lifetime_

_[verse 2]_

_This bitterness inside_

_Is an empty space I hide_

_It never satisfies_

_Living my life in a lie_

_Love on borrowed time_

_Will never be yours nor mine_

_I'll just close my eyes_

_And it will be alright_

_[chorus]_

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that I had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last a lifetime_

_[bridge]_

_Now that you've gone away_

_You seemed so close but_

_You're miles and miles away_

_[chorus closing: repeat 3x]_

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that I had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last…. (on the 3rd repeat: a lifetime)_

After Luna, others have performed, including the younger ones. Luna and her team cheered to Tabby's group in hoping that they would win. After the younger division, it was time to evaluate on who will win the "Battle of the Bands". Minutes passed and the judges made and finalized their decisions.

Host: The winner of today's Battle of the Bands is….. Luna Loud and her Band, The Eclipse!

Luna and Sam hugged while the others jumped in joy for winning the competition. Next was the younger division, they still cheered on joy even if Tabby's group only won 2nd place. The crowd shouted in satisfaction and craving for an encore, but that would be for later since the celebration of a successful competition isn't over. However…

Isaiah: What!?

Isaiah shocked of what he heard and went to the venue of the stage. He seemed to hear a distress call, as if something is about to come out. When he got there, there was panic everywhere. Giant vipers of pitch black and albino-white started rampaging at the platform. The teacher evacuate the rest of the audience and judges but it seemed that Luna and her team are held hostages. One of the band leaders, a woman is unsatiated of the results and grew envious of the winner, prompting her to summon sizable serpents to devour the winning team. Some of her bandmates ran in terror, others tried to stop her. The ones that stayed are her friends, the ones that she's been with for a long time. The ones who ran are just recruits, they just wanted the music experience.

Isaiah: I have to do something, or chaos will ensure. [Isa took his claymore - The Lunatic - from his guitar case and jumps to smack the snakes. This released the team.]

Luna: Isa!

Summoner Woman: You will not forestall my judgement!

Isaiah: [whisper: She's not in control. As if envy took hold of her. I must get rid of the summoned.] Luna! Get them all to safety, Now! [Luna got the rest to the exit] Calling Ouroboros, this is Isaiah Wolfblood, requesting for backup!

Alexander's Voice: No need to shout! We're here.

Isaiah: Alex, Josh?

Alexander: I brought a little extra. I caught him eavesdropping on me.

"Josh": I… hope… you don't mind. It was coincidence that I overheard him. I was just going to Meli's!

Isaiah: Good, I need all the help I can.

Luna: Count me in, teach!

Isaiah: I told you to go to safety!

Luna: I'm not leaving you alone teach, plus… who's the kid?

"Josh"[shyly]: Hello, I'm **Joshua Wayward of the Ouroboros. Rank XII and I am the Child of Despair.** I hope my presence won't bring you misfortune.

Luna: Why is that?

Isaiah: He's a half-human fallen angel from the clan of Azazel. His presence usually bring misfortune which explains his shyness.

Alexander: Plus, to add insult to injury. He's an abandoned child, so we acted as guardians to him. His only family are his half-sister(human) and foster brother, Leon. But his sister died from an incident and now we are his family now.

Luna couldn't help but feel pity to the boy. He too, lost the ones the one that they love. The one they call family, a sibling. But now is not the time to despair, now is the time to battle.

Isaiah: I have an idea. Alex, Josh, dispel all light source and create a Lunar Image for both of us.

Alexander: Oh, I get it. Let's do this!

Joshua: We'll hold the other snake, you guys deal with the other.

They all nod in agreement. Alex created blazing chakrams and dispelled all light source except for one. That will serve as a false moon like Isa ordered him to. Joshua fend off the serpent for Alex to provide cover. His two katana, A Silver and A Black Aureate pair of swords, wounds the attacking serpent and backs off.

Luna and Isa saw the false moonlight and hinted that it's their cue on fighting.

Luna & Isa: THE MOON SHINES DOWN! [both transforms into their assumed berserk form. Isaiah's hair grew longer, thicker, and spiky. He bared fangs and an x-mark scar formed from his face. His eyes glowed like the moonlight's pale-golden color. Luna's hair grew thick and spiky as well. She bared one fang, icy claws covered her hands and feet. Her skin becomes of pale-blue complexion. The clothing becomes a one-piece suit with a crescent moon patch on the left chest area. Her body starts to grow into a bodacious figure as well.]

One of the serpents attacks but Luna stops its fangs and hold it by its fangs. Isaiah then smacks the head to the ground which makes it fall. Luna, still holing the fangs, disconnected the fangs when Isaiah attacked. She then charged with the frozen fangs into an impaling ice spike. She stabs the eye of the fallen serpent and Isa deals the final blow by hammering the frozen fang further into the skull and brain of the creature. After that they saw that the other serpent is burned and cut down by the Alex and Joshua. They now approach the summoner that was about to escape but Alex blocked her path via a flame wall formed by his chakrams. Joshua then rushed and strikes a cross attack forward then Alex smash down with an explosive fire attack. Luna then froze the summoner's feet and Isa initiate stance with his claymore forward rather than backward. Isa then does a jump with forward vertical spin thrice that hammered the summoner. Then Isa finish his attack with a clockwise spinning strikes of his claymore.

The false moonlight finally stopped and the summoner unconscious, which returned the two werewolves into their humane state. They now approach the summoner and Joshua saw the impurities within the woman. He exorcised the envy spirit that lingers within her. That banishing light helped her regain her self-awareness.

Woman: What happened to me? Why am I cold?

Alex: Should we tell her?

Woman: Professor Alex, Teacher Isa? What happened here?

Isaiah: There was an earthquake, and you're lucky we found you. Are you hurt?

Woman: Oh, no, I'm fine.

Isaiah: Good but, I still need to take you to the infirmary. Alex, if you would.

Alex: My pleasure.

Alexander and Joshua left with the freed woman, leaving Luna and Isa to themselves.

Isaiah: I know the evil spirit that possessed her gave her magical prowess and defense from severe injury from that onslaught. But why is it that she is wounded but not feel a sting?

Luna: I dunno either teach. But, it's good that she's okay. She really doesn't remember anything. Oh bogus, how are we gonna tell her friends?

Isaiah: It's better that she doesn't remember for now. She's still vulnerable but she'll come to. For now, we clean up the mess. [thoughts: so that's the effect of her commandment. I have to teach her to use that properly.]

The school's stadium and stage are repaired within days and the battle of the bands concluded with Luna's team: The Eclipse as winners. When she was in her berserk form, she recalled some memories of her life, as an toddler, a lost pup that was found at the doorstep of the Loud residence. Before drifting into sleep, she utters what she remembered when she was just a young lost child from the cold outside.

Luna: I am… Arcticluna…

Meanwhile in Lisa's room

Lisa: Gideon, Journal Mode "So Luna has shown her origin's powers. A Lycan with the ability of a cold, ravenous hunter, a wolf. Her frigokinetic/cryokinetic powers are proven to be efficient in other ways that just to simply resist the heat. Meanwhile, onto another prediction from Darcy's and Lily's Esperkin powers. They've calculated over dozens or thousands of possible future but all of them have two things mostly in common. One: A dead man will return to the living but who? Or more precisely, when and why? Second, it seemed that my third eldest adoptive sister unit will have children from the near future. Three to be exact, where some futures say they are adoptive. Some say they are naturally born, and some from surrogacy. All in common are that there are two from her and one from her bisexual partner. Another compelling feature that had me curious is the third child, in every alternative futures shown by my Esperkin friend, the third child is show to be female and have a cyan-dyed streak at her hair. The only difference is that some shown to be golden blond, some have pale or whitish-blond, and the rest: silvery-white. The only conclusion I can make from that possibility is that our assumed brotherly unit is alive and will have a child from Luna's lover. But I saw him die, like the rest of us. Unless… if he isn't human like us too." Lisa Loud, Logging out.

-Chapter END-

**Phew, that's a chapter. And yeah, the future of Luna seemed to be having a fruitful life with three children. You can guess who, or not for all I care. Someone is also returning from the dead back to the land of the living. And that's news from our little Einstein that came from Lily's and Darcy's futuristic ability. But who is going to be returned? Or when and how? We can only wait until answers are given. That's all… Leave a like, review, reaction and note if you want me to answer in reply. Shalom! (Peace!)**


	7. Luan of ReticenceTemperance

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. VII (Luan of Reticence/Temperance)**

There is one of the girls adopted by the Loud foster parents that hasn't been living up to the name ever since that dreaded day. Her name is Luan Loud, and she was the resident jokester, until that one day put her in so much trauma, she didn't utter any joke at all. It is as if it took all voice from her, never to say anything at all. She still do pranks but she never said any puns or jokes at all. She is allowed to speak when needed to be but she is rather reserved from making unnecessary words. Was it trauma or was it more?

_Flashback_

_Luan was just minding her own business. Her friends are out from drama school and her boyfriend is absent. She still see their picture of being together and holding their wooden puppets. Somehow, she was left alone from all that practice, not willing to talk about her troubles. Ever since Luna had this classical phase during the Saturdays, she slowly becomes more reserved. Not only that but to find out that Leni is a dryad or Lori had fire-based superpowers, all mystery seemed to come to light now. Doesn't she care for them, or she simply doesn't have the heart to even care? Luan then felt migraine attacking her head. A group of bullies came near her._

_Bully 1: Oh, look what the cat dragged this time? The clown of drama club! Where's your clown boyfriend?_

_Luan didn't respond, rather she pretty much wanted to leave._

_Bully 2: What's the matter, stupid? Tongue-tied? Can't even talk can you?_

_Still no respond, she walks away but among the bullies, a girl came to her._

_Girl Bully: Hey clown! Don't disrespect us, we're talking to you! Or you think you're so special!_

_Luan then spoke, no loud but enough to be heard by the girl bully._

_Luan: B*tch._

_Girl Bully: Oh, big mistake! Talk back and…._

_Cut off from speaking, Luan felt her migraine worsening, like needle or drill. The girl bully though, lost her words and started…. barking. Like a dog, she bark, howl, and acted like one. The other two are just as shock as she is. I mean she pretty much what Luan said for having and manipulating boys to her, hoarding them like a queen… of harlots that is._

_Bully 1: What… what the heck is going on?_

_Bully 2: What did you do?_

_Luan: Go away! [Luan swiped her hand and a beam of light pierced through the bully's head but without wound.]_

_The bully then obeyed what Luan said and like a robot, walked away by the command. Luan's headache still persist and Luan left to go to the bathroom. She then calms down and the pain vanished. She then asked herself "What is happening to me?_

_Flashback ends_

Classes still presumed and Luan felt her migraine no more. She attended her drama class but her teacher is announcing rather than training them for the next play. Benny is right there with her.

Drama Teacher: Alright everyone, as of now, the drama class will be under new management until further notice due to me being less frequent in attending on our sessions. I'm afraid that my absences will be due to emergencies I have to take care of so, without further ado, I would like you to meet your new head director and trainer.

A man with spiky hair with a white dye on the center, goatee appeared to them. He seemed to be in his 40's and had tattoo from his whole torso, hidden by his black tank-top, and green jacket. He wears blue-jean pants, rubber shoes with black covering, white heel and green laces. He also wears a belt with tools and a buckle with "XIII" inscription to it.

New Director: Good afternoon, everyone! My name is **Thomas Oliviera**, and it's a pleasure to be with you all. I am a former stunt actor and an MMA ex-champion. Oh, and just call me Tommy-sensei if you will.

The other student couldn't imagine a former stunt actor personally coaching them in drama club. What a day to be alive. Benny is still glad and awestruck to what he is seeing. Questions then flooded all the members.

Student: Tommy-sensei, what shows or films did you perform with?

Tommy: I can name a few, care to know if anyone of you know the Masked Ranger series?

Benny: No way, I used to watch that show!

Female student: My brothers even watched the epic crossover between the Masked Ranger Spade and Ace Savvy! Don't tell me you were there?

Tommy: I am, dear, I am. I was just a supporting cast there as a Ranger Veteran. My former roles are the Green Dragon Ranger, White Cat Ranger, NeoRanger V, a little on Turbo Thunder Car Ranger Red, and the Black Brachiosaurus Ranger from Lightning Dino Masked Rangers. Funny is that my character's name is Frank Jason David from the first Masked Ranger but then from Masked NeoRangers, the director decided to stick to my original name for storywise plot.

The students are at awe from what they heard. He is an actor from a kid's show and a martial artist nonetheless. Most of them can't wait to brag this to their young siblings. Well Luan as well but none of her adoptive sisters ever watched Ace Savvy or Masked Ranger series. This left her sad, because the only one she can think of is either Luna or Lincoln (since Luna watched Masked Rangers with Lincoln after Ace Savvy and/or ARRGH! being a guardian-sibling relationship afterall. Though Luna mostly watch for the music of each series.)

Tommy: Well if that's all, I would like to begin class so that we can move on from all this. All other questions will be entertained after the session, understand?

The class proceeded as planned, leaving management under Tommy's hands. After the long hours of practice and managing props, they can finally go home and brag to their younger siblings, of course after other questions finally answered. Most are just his age, his achievements, his exercise regiment, his residence(formerly Texas now in Michigan) or lovelife. Luan also went home and told Luna about it, much both's surprises, but the amazement is only short-lived. Why? Because it just kept reminding them of that "dreaded day".

Meanwhile in the Castle of Forgotten Memories

Ludociel: I can't believe the Legendary Masked Ranger is actually a real deal and now he's teaching at Luan's drama class!

Clyde (phone): I know, right!? I still watch Ace Savvy and some of those Masked Ranger series, but he is mostly a supporting cameo now. If only I was younger.

Ludociel: We'll be just babies back then. Oh hey, how was Haiku? I hope she haven't done so much since school.

Clyde (phone): I'll be honest, I have no idea. I haven't seen her that much. Same with some other girls. Especially the Santiago lass. You know, I'm starting to get jealous of you?

Ludociel: Huh, why?

Clyde (phone): Don't give me that you casanova! Every girl is probably thinking of you now. Heck I used to try to get Lori's attention but she had a boyfriend. My condolences to her, he died. She lost both her brother and boyfriend and I don't want to take advantage of that.

Ludociel: I see, well I better be going. I need to study up.

Clyde (phone): Goodbye, oh and say hello to Tiago for me!

Both hangs the phone.

Ludociel: If only he knew. [to the readers] If you're gonna ask, how the heck did I maintain friendship with Clyde? Well, I was an introvert and never get to see new faces when I was young. The school wasn't a mixed/merged school that time and I had online schooling too so I'm homeschooled. Why? If I remember correctly, the rest of the kids always play outside and get exercise. I, for one, enjoyed indoors and never went outside. Something about safety instincts and trauma when I remember how I was adopted. Left by my real parents since they can't take care of me. The only exercise I get is when I join Rita… *ehem* Mom on yoga and jogging during the morning. Plus, Clyde always told me that his two fathers always go for an out of town routine with him. Plus we have different classes that time so he never really knew me. Not until my supposed disappearance and the merging of all Royal Woods Schools. Since then, I started to open up. I still get homeschooled her at the castle but I get to have cram classed or night-shifts in the academy. Mr. Morningstar and his brother, Michael El-Shaddai the headmaster, are overprotective but they're good trainers. Until I get full control of my Nephilimic powers, I have to stay indoors and away from dangers. So here I am, just minding my own. I will have to talk to Tommy about his first class teaching experience.

Back to the outside world. Luan and a girl named Giggles [Griselda Lokison] are currently preparing for their next birthday gig. After an incident that almost costed Benny and her crush, Zach's life, she got a good scolding from Luan and made sure that the mistake of being careless and apathetic to her surrounding never occur again. It took days or weeks to get her back to the Funny Business and Birthday Bash. Now, they are preparing a mime-themed party to a family of Wraiths (Spectre with Human bodies like Daniel Fenton or Ember McLain). The main celebrant is a girl named Maggie. She looks well-developed and at Luan's age when the truth is she is just as old as Lynn. This may have put a shocker to her but the show must go on. The party seemed to be a great success… it was until…a group of delinquents started going around crashing parties. One of the group's members are actually Luan's bullies from before, the parents tried to hold them off but…

BANG!

A loud thunderous gunshot is heard and the mother of the celebrant is injured. Though she will live but without immediate medical support, she could die. Maggie's mother is a human unlike her dad who is the Spectre and he's not around for them to protect. Luan approach the injured mother and whispered: "You will live" to her ears only. This was enough to close the wound but not enough to bring return the lost blood. Luan then stood before the delinquents along with Giggles.

Luan: Get everybody else to safety.

Giggles listened to her mentor/friend as Luan's head started to ache again. Giggles evacuated the rest of the invited away from the crisis. The bully that insulted Luan then approached them.

Girl Bully: Well, well, if it isn't the clown. I suffered humiliation because of you. So any last words?

Luan: [thoughts: Wow this girl is so petty! But I guess that's what get for humiliating a preppy daughter of a Yakuza leader] Go screw yourself.

The girl bully smirked and tried to pull the trigger but stopped as she felt something. She begins to shake, trembling and begging for something. It's like a dog in heat, she needed pleasure, aroused and wanting for satisfactions. Moaning, the others watched and wanted to try her.

Girl Bully: Don't… just… stand…there! [moan] Kill…her [as she touches her privates to hold herself from the heat]

The others obeyed the order and fired bullets to Luan and got hit. She stumbles and falls to the ground and presumed to be dead. Maggie and Giggles are watching from a hidden spot and shocked of what happened. Somehow, the leader is still in heat and wasn't relieved of that cursed pleasure. Luan then moved and stood up, her wounds closing. It is as if she isn't human, she recovered in an alarming rate.

Goons: What the…

Luan: Goodnight!

Luan said in a soft yet audible voice. All goons and the leader felt drowsy and fall asleep. Even Giggles and Maggie feels drowsy and fought the somnolence that afflicted them. Watching from afar is a man in a suit of red and white, with an orange mask and red cape, black boots and belt with a V-symbol with three lines behind. He is unaffected, must be because his distance is too far that her never heard it.

Hero VIII: So that's her Commandment! Pretty impressive my student, but without proper control it pains you like torture and if used casually… it could mean death. Aw men, so lucky she's still young and innocent. I will have to report to the Headmaster for this.

The heroic figure vanished from the sight. Authorities have arrived and the medic tend to the wounded. Luckily enough that the group will face behind bars for disturbing peace, injuring and carrying weapons w/o licenses. The Yakuza will be tarnished because of the actions done. The Funny Business crew all packed up and apologized for the unprecedented event. The mother of the birthday girl forgives and event asked her to host the next party, a gratitude for not just the party but for giving her daughter a new friend, Luan herself and for defending their lives. Benny was proud of his girlfriend and Giggles, a bit drowsy, congratulated her for another success. Thus they went home and have a lot to talk about.

Luan and Lynn Sr get to talk again but in a bare minimum. Luan kept a supply of ibuprofen to suppress the headaches and migraine temporarily. Lynn Sr then suggested that she can still write jokes or make joking conversation via whiteboards or tablets (through an app). And so another afternoon spend with Luan and her family, and another Commandment awakening.

Meanwhile in a mansion owned by the Yakuza. The heroic figure and a male with a female mechanical companion are striking down goons of that gang and rushing to see the leader. The old man, the leader of the group, is now trembling in fear in front of a man with a deck of cards that he is shuffling.

Yakuza Boss: You're… Phantom Thief D!

Dulor: Well, well, my reputation is acknowledged. My associated should be here shortly after dealing with your men. So now, we play a game. Don't worry about them, they'll live but I'd rather they just tell the truth and tell them why your daughter is carrying an illegal weapon.

Yakuza Boss: Please, I don't know… she must have bought it for herself. She always her allowance wastefully.

Dulor: And yet you do nothing about it than just let her be… now that's bad parenting. So the game begins, until my associated reached me. If I have more winnings than you, I'd do as I please to you and your gang. If you win more than me, then I'll not revoke my protection to your gang and your life spared.

The daughter of the Yakuza leader is fleeing for her life when the male who appeared to be a Templar with a female mechanical puppet stood before her. This causes the girl to back down and cower.

Yakuza Girl: Please… I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted to scare her. I'm sorry for ruining the party.

Templar: It's more than just the party. [he commands his puppet to strike the girl and disable her] You're coming with me.

Hero VIII: Now that's just not so gentleman-like. A hero should at least have some decency to never strike a lady.

Templar: She's more of a whore to me. Plus she tried to have my girlfriend killed. I cannot let that go so easily.

The Hero and the Puppeteer reached the last room where Dulor is waiting. However the Yakuza Boss is injured and bleeding and bruised. The Templar threw his daughter to him and let him join. She awakens from her unconsciousness.

Yakuza Boss: No, please spare her.

Yakuza Girl: Daddy? *sobs*

Dulor: It seemed that I win the game. And so the punishment begins.

Yakuza Girl: No please, it was my fault. Please, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again! Spare his life!

Dulor: I did say that I'll do what I want with him and his gang so as mercy: you better deal with your daughter's correction or I'll be force to end your miserable life.

The boss agrees in scolding his daughter so that the crisis will be averted. It seemed that the Templar isn't satisfied with what happened when they left and asked angrily.

Templar/Puppeteer: Why spare them!?

Hero VIII: Relax kid, this is also Dulor's correction. He killed an innocent man in Golden Falls when it was under siege so he promised to be extra careful from now on.

Dulor: And if they stabbed me in the back, I can demolish his entire mansion in just a snap since I placed detonation cards beneath the premises. I made a mistake killing that innocent Hispanic when Golden Falls was controlled by a corrupt mafia.

Templar/Puppeteer: Do you really think that was enough to finally make them change?

Dulor: *sigh* I know what she did to your girlfriend but you have to know that she is safe. She's a Commandment user, Benny, so she's under Ludociel's and Michael's protection.

Hero VIII: Plus, as **Absolute Justice and Rank VIII **of Ouroboros, I will not allow such unnecessary bloodshed at my sight. So just be patient my student.

Benny: Oh, alright… **Tommy-sensei!**

**AN: And that's another chapter folks. About Thomas "Tommy" Oliviera, he is based on a character from the show that is also parodied here. His character name is also based on the actor that his name is based upon. See what I did there.**

**Actual Name - Character Name**

**Hint, his acting career is really based on a longtime running series. **

**And Dulor is back again, this time he is much more merciful than the first chapter ever since that mistake. And Benny is actually a Templar! A puppeteer class, which enables him to control his armored mechanical puppet. The puppet is female and a real person turned into a marionette. What makes it more special is that the puppet is from a species of demi-humans that are capable of using superpowers. That's all for now. Leave a like, review and SHALOM! (PEACE!).**


	8. Enter the Vixens

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. VIII (Enter the Vixens)**

Valentine's Day is upon the denizens of this Earth. Many people are with their lovers, best friends, maybe siblings, or anyone they love the most. Lori would visit the grave of Bobby Santiago along with baby Loan. Leni is with Chaz and having a date they'll never forget. Luna and Sam are having a practice session with their coach Isaiah. And Luan, still silent, planned to spend her time with Benny. The Loud foster parents let their children find someone to spend their time with while they're also preparing for date nights. Seven nights of dating until the day arrives but somehow, also seven girls are having troubles on having a partner. Probably because of their reputation that boys may find frightening or unattractive. These girls call themselves the Vixens or the Seven Deadly Vixens, as stupid as it may sound. Why that name though? Well each of them represent a cardinal vice that may have done them or others harm from the past.

Ludociel: Should I explain all members?

Oh please I insist.

Ludociel: As of right now, there are a group of seven girls representing each cardinal vice that they committed during a fateful event

Wrath - a woman from a revered Titan family. Her relatives consider her as a black sheep but her brother and mother loved her. After the death of her brother, she is left to care for the mother who is a nurse. She, along her group of friends started to hang in bad crowds and gang wars. One day, her father seemed to decide to stay in Michigan to keep a watchful eye over his family. Even if he and his ex-wife are now going to be present in her life, it doesn't changed anything for her. Her maternal relatives started to become worried of her well-being ever since. One gang war almost took the lives of her Asian best friend and another girl of her team. She revealed her true form once, a juggernaut berserk in a turf that is full of debris. It was similar to a massacre, but thankfully she retained her consciousness before it's too late. Repenting from her wrathful days, she now vowed to keep her family's species hidden and unknown to others. But she still hold a grudge to Dulor after killing her brother. Met her in the Castle Outskirts and she tends to bully me when we're playing. But she had enough self-control to hold back the punches.

Lust - A goth and best friend of Lucy. She fell in love with an African-American boy, my friend Clyde. But she developed a sort of "yandere" side of herself and used her powers when she saw that Clyde is seeing somebody else. I know Clyde used to stalk and serenade Lori even during the times Bobby is still alive, but he gotten over that phase already. Clyde is currently seeing Penelope for Valentines, heck even from before. Until he was discovered, in rage and desiring for him, unleashed a gust of powerful winds that wounded Clyde and Penelope. Some of the authorities found her sitting on Clyde, as if ready to assault him. But some of the former enforcers/now paranormal investigators captured her and informed her parents. In disappointment, both the McBride fathers and her parents filed a restraining order that kept her far away from Clyde. Then I saw her, in loneliness and longing for love, I came to her and gave her comfort. It seemed the attention shifted from Clyde to me. Although we rarely see each other due to El-Shaddai's orders, we became fast friends, but extra cautious if her "yandere" side ever shows up again.

Envy - Sporty girl but a late bloomer in Minotaur standards. She once attacked bullies in such a young age when they made fun of her brute strength and lateness in developing her female Minotaur properties. She became fast friends to Lynn and Margo Roberts but envies them too. When I met her, I motivated her to keep on fighting and never lose hope of ever becoming the Minotaur her parents wanted her to be, the kind that she desired to be, to be herself and develop on that phase.

Sloth - A former uncaring clown and prankster from the Lokison family of Druids [an Asgardian branch]. A freak accident from her prank almost made her best friend, Luan hate her. It was because the faulty prank targeted Benny, Luan's boyfriend, and Zach, her friend and love interest. She went along to a bench from the park and crying from her mistake. I just offered her ice cream to cheer her up [with Leon and Kat's superintendence of course]. so we became fast friends.

Greed - An aspiring rocker girl from the Fuujin/Raijin family of mythical humans. I read some of her data from Mr. Morningstar's list of clubs and members. In her permanent records, she was the one that caused a blackout from the talent audition. She may have gotten 2nd place from that battle of the bands but she still couldn't get over the fact that she lost the auditions and caused trouble with so many people because of her powers. I have a friend named Liam whom she is friend with and we tried to cheer her up by hanging out with her in Liam's farm. Although rock music in a barn house wasn't really a good idea, we had lots of fun.

Gluttony - During my alchemy session with Prof. Ienzo Hojo and his maternal uncle, Dr. Even Hollander, she was one of the students there and all I know about her is that she had great thirst for alchemic knowledge. She did got lost from the tour when she separated from the group, and met her in the laboratory. I was just getting extra credential lectures from the head of the Alchemy Division, Dr. Merlin Diz Anthem. I guess she eavesdrop from my studies and then we officially met. Help up a little conversation on the "nerdy" stuff and went our separated ways after the supposed tour.

Pride - Last but not the least. Only saw her in gym practice when she acted as the leader of the dodgeball team. Oh, and her teammates always add a Girl-prefix to her name to avoid confusion to a boy with a similar name. Truth is, we were once kindergarten classmates and went separately after that. She may think I'm dead after the news so my appearance changed ever since that dark night. During competition, she is like a lioness, proud and cunning during the competition. But she isn't the type to have troubles in being social. She can be friendly especially during slumber parties. I only watch from afar during nightly missions and that's it. I never get to be with them since I have to keep my existence secret and only present to a limited amount of people.

Ludociel: And I guess that's all of them. Now if you excuse me, I have Valentine's day preparations to do.

Meanwhile back to Luan, she prepared for Valentine's Day a flower and heart chocolate, one for each of her friends, Griselda/Giggles, Benny, and her new friend, Maggie. They all then waited in Ketchum Park to celebrate the Valentines with their loved ones. Days like this, nothing could ever go wrong now, right? However…

?: With this many people, the mall, the park, schools and more, I could create enough panic to feast on their fears. All I need now is a medium to expose those fears and harvest into it. That is why I'm sending you both descendant of the Gromory and Vulak. You can cause chaos by charming males into you and in turn will bring anger and other negative emotions. The other will then rise a commotion that will bring about unsettling feelings and finally fear. That's the plan!

The two silhouettes disappear and prepared for the turmoil they're gonna cause. One of them is a woman with red-hair and bodacious body in semi-revealing clothes and started charming the boys in the park. This also happened in other places created by clones of the original female as if created through magic.

Every woman in various places harbored doubts on their partnered male that blossomed thoughts of anger and sadness. The other fueled those thoughts with more doubts and if ineffective, created false images on the phones of every woman with their coupled man. Images of infidelity and shamelessness. They started to make an uproar all over the places, which oddly enough that Luan's position is not affected by this.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office at the Royal Woods Academy.

Enforcer XXI/Headmaster Seraph: Brother, I was just informed by our "little demon" and the "uncanny lovers" that two demons from Scheol escaped! I thought you're supposed to be ensuring that wouldn't happen!

Vice-headmaster (Demon King): And I told you I abdicated the throne to ensure we get this job without hassle. So I know that would happen. I had Berial and the couple to spy out in Limbo city. That's it, any movement will be done by the other enforcers.

Headmaster Seraph: Samael, I just can't believe you right now! Come on, that's just irresponsible of you! They're causing trouble now as we speak. You're lucky our Father and Metatron, our brother isn't here to smite you right now! How can you be so careless!?

Vice-Headmaster Samael (Demon King): Relax Michael, we got this covered. And besides, this is a good opportunity if those seven girls get the cut. You may never know that one of them is destined to be out Nephilim's bride. Or two, or three, or…

Headmaster/Seraph Michael: Alright, I get it! Dear brother, you're just reminding me why Father and I have you exiled. Just send those seven already.

Back to Ketchum Park, monsters of malicious origin started to rise in numbers due to the negative emotions and energies collected from people of varying species. Their anger and spite turned into fear and sadness when these creatures appear. Somehow, the two demons saw how Luan and her surroundings aren't affected by all.

Red-haired Female Demon: Well, well, someone's unaffected by our charms.

Benny: Luan, you and the others should get out of here.

Luan says nothing then a green-haired demon nun arrived.

Demon Nun: Something's not right from all of them. Mostly that brunette clown over there. It seemed she had immunity to our magic. None of my illusions had affected those near her.

Red-Haired Female Demon: Very well, it seemed that I, the esteemed Roxanne Gromory, had to get my hands dirty.

Benny: Gromory, from the Goetia pillar of demons!?

Maggie: How do you know their existence?

Benny: I studied Solomon's Wisdom and Miracle Magic, the Goetia is part of his command and Lesser Keys. He commanded 72 Djinn or fallen angels that either became a prominent demon or sealed away. They say from each Djinn, a clan or pillar is established that grew in population, but due to a war, some either got extinct/endangered. I never thought there will be existing demons like you.

Demon Nun: A well-read type I see.

Roxanne Gromory: Well what now, what do we do? You'll deal with the boy, right Claire Vulak?

Claire Vulak: My pleasure!

Benny: Here they come! From Valhalla, Asgard, Jerusalem, Elysium, and Zion come forth armor of female warriors, Valkyrie! [A puppet doll of a woman in angelic armor and wings appeared] Let's go!

Luan surprised of this and tried to speak but could not due to her powers.

Roxanne Gromory: Do you know boys aren't meant for dolls! [shoots fireballs at both Luan and Benny but nothing happened] What?

Benny: Wait what?

More mysteries left unanswered as Luan is unscathed from that attack. In fact, the fireball dissipated as they near Luan. Then a tattoo glowed to her right cheek. She noticed when Luna had a tattoo glowing from her belly area, the shape is a gear circumscribing a heart. Luan's however is a heart-pattern that has a picture of a lips with the index finger blocking the lips within the heart. It seemed that her commandment is finally maturing and finally taking true effects like Luna's Repose/Diligence.

Benny: That power, is like to my superior's or God? How though!?

Luan couldn't say anything. But she is combat ready! She found a bat that was left in a park by an athlete and she picked it up. She then infused some sort of power in the bat.

Claire Vulak: You got to be joking?

Luan: I'm not, not this time. [hiss in pain]

Another volley of fireballs blasted them but this time it hit a bit of Luan's left shoulder.

Luan's thoughts: So they deactivate when I talk. I have to master this power so that I can avoid the pain.

Luan and Benny with his puppet fought together but they have to deal with rescuing civilians that will get caught in the mess. Monsters are attacking all over and some will be caught in the chaos.

Benny: We have to deal with this or the people will die because of the mess.

Worried and pinned, Luan can't help but feel helpless on the current situation.

Female Voice: Cruel SUN! [A small sun-shaped fireball hits Vulak]

Roxanne Gromory: What the?

A group of seven girls then appeared and Benny couldn't believe what he is seeing.

Luan's thoughts: Wait, I know one of them, that's Bobby's younger sister. Ronnie Anne [sees the Hispaninc girl in purple jacket with shorts and a self-biting dragon tattoo.]

Ronnie: Leave the rest to us, Luan and Friend. We'll handle the civilians.

Benny: Don't be silly, those monsters will get you!

Goth girl: We will not be defenseless. We are the Seven Deadly Vixens so no harm will be done to us?

Claire Vulak: The what?

Ronnie: We really need to drop the name and change is like Mr. Morningstar said. It's so silly!

Maggie: Who are you guys?

All announces their names in order:

**-Ronnie Anne Santiago - Dragon's Sin of Wrath/Violence- **said the Hispanic

**-Haiku Yureimoto - Ram's Sin of Lust/Lechery- **said the goth

**-Polly Pain - Serpent's Sin of Envy/Jealousy- **the skater girl said

**-Tabby - Fox's Sin of Greed/Avarice-** said the little rocker girl

**-Paige - Boar's Sin of Gluttony/Excess- **the orange-haired lass says

**-Jordan Rosato - Lion's Sin of Pride/Vainglory-** Said the lioness girl with a golden braided hair

Giggles: Hey girls! Wait for me!** -Giggles - Bear's Sin of Sloth/Apathy-** reporting for duty!

Benny: I thought I told you guys to get out of here!?

Giggle: We can't just leave you guys behind. You're our friends so we stick together as one.

Luan's thoughts: Giggle's you sly clown. I guess being a Lokison does pay off. Can't believe Jordan is here. If only Lincoln would see his preschool crush.

Jordan: Ronnie, with me. Others, go help civilians!

Haiku: Got it!

Polly Pain: Let's go!

Tabby: Rock on!

Paige: Alright!

Benny: Giggles, be careful.

Giggle: I will.

The other Vixen's went off to rescue civilians. Luan partnered up with Ronnie while Jordan is with Benny. Benny and Jordan faces Claire Vulak while Ronnie and Luan faces against Roxanne Gromory.

Roxanne Gromory: Well, I guess I'll have some treat on teaching this poor excuse of a skank.

Ronnie: You'll eat your words when I'm through with you! [Ronnie uses partial of her Titan powers and summoned storms and lightning] In the name of Saint James the son of Thunder and Neptune the guardian of the sea. Prepare to be crushed by me!

Luan and Ronnie double teamed Roxanne Gromory as Ronnie serving the ranged attacker, Luan acted as shield and melee. On the other side, Vulak is creating illusions that distracted Jordan and Benny form attacking the main source of the black magic. Luan smashes her commandment infused baseball bat but Gromory's flame hands blocked it. The bat is absorbing her magic and Ronnie shoots electric javelins from her hands that hits the red-haired demon.

Roxanne Gromory: This is more than what we've bargained for. Vulak, we will retreat!

Claire Vulak: Understood.

Benny: Wait!

Benny's Valkyrie attacked and shattered the illusionary clones of the two witches.

Benny: They escaped. Dang it!

Jordan: What now?

Ronnie: Now we help the others.

All of them nodded in agreement. They went separately and did the following.

Ronnie uses water to amplify her lightning strikes at the monsters while partially transforming into her Titan form to give way to the stranded. This boosted her strength and carried some debris.

Haiku blasted great gusts of winds from her crow wings. Shooting steel feathers that pierced through and demons that chases after the fleeing citizen.

Giggles created mirages that tricked the monsters into attacking her. The bait succeeds and Tabby uses storm winds and lightning to vanquish the malicious creatures.

Benny controlled his Valkyrie and slashed foes in half while Jordan gave way to some trapped couples. She also uses her firepower to blast away incoming enemies. Polly Pain used her Minotaur strength on clearing paths.

Using alchemy, Paige made chemical mixes of healing potions and invigorating fluids that restored the injured and weak. She also used some acidic mix to melt imps and small fry fiends.

They all completed their set of works and was able to clear up some confusion. Luan used her ability to warp memories or minds of people and made them forget all that happened. All returned to what they are before the crisis occurred.

Meanwhile In the White House

Pres. Brick Oldhama: Lucky me, some heroes help to avert the crisis.

Tommy: Lucky indeed, that my student stand up against all odd and used God's power bestowed upon her by the Nephilim.

Brick Oldhama: So you're going back to your old, undefeated, Masked Ranger job? I mean with the Reckless Cop in retirement, someone had to take the job of defending people.

Tommy: I became a member of Ouroboros and a teacher so that I can teach my old heroic ways. But it seemed that's not the only thing I will do now that I've learned that the wicked knows no rest.

Brick Oldhama: I see, well I hope to see you again, honey. Duty calls, right?

Tommy: See you, and say hey for the kids for me. Oh and I'll visit the Reckless Cop and say hey. I wonder how old is Albert now? I've re-inherited this Masked Ranger career, so I have to see him again. Jaegers though, well I'm not so enthusiastic to see them. Plus, I get to be an actor again if I wanted to, Luan will be the best director if I taught her to direct me.

Somehow, a man with short hair and office clothes/writer's attire came to Tommy and speak to him. He and his long raven-haired horror wife that wears a long white dress that looked from a horror movie. The man wears an pin with the number 6 (VI) besides his pens and pencils in his chest pocket.

Tommy: Did you write all that?

Enforcer VI: I did, and my wife had been successful in our espionage. Berial went back to the Headmasters and reported the events. It seemed that the higher demons have found their way from Naraka and Scheol. Their escape seemed to be perpetrated by someone with keys of the Netherworld but it wasn't Mr. Morningstar since he abdicated the throne long ago.

Tommy: I see. Well let's get going.

Enforcer VI: Come along Sunako, we have a story to make.

In the Loud House, Lisa is making yet another Gideon Journal Entry.

_"From another deductive research from Loan's genealogy, I've confirmed it's similarities to Ronnie's DNA or much closer, to Lori's boyfriend. Could it be that Lori is pregnant of Bobby's child? If so, why didn't she had a natural process of delivering the infant? Is there some sort of alchemic or arcane involvement? I though Lori is taking contraceptives during her weekly intercourse with him behind their guardians' back? Or is it that she didn't take one time or she have forgotten once out of stuporous nights after parties. So many questions left unanswered, but if she finds out, she will just keep grieving! What's more is that the child also have Lincoln's DNA, the DNA of our late, adoptive brother! Could this be another conspiracy that helped the child survive? Meanwhile, Luan's futures of different pathways are intact. She will have a husband and have two daughters with him. While her uninterested wraith of a friend will have two daughters as well. But the husband is still a silhouette, unlike Luan's that is confirmed to be her classmate by the name Benjamin [nicknamed: Benny]. I said futures, meaning there are different routes. Meanwhile, I'm seeing the pattern now, Each of our sisters who awakened their species powers have also the symbols appear to them. Those are like marks of some sort of godlike abilities that are beyond my current understanding. Right now, I need more information to be more accurate in my studies" -Lisa "Elisabeth Einstein" Loud._

_-END-_

**AN: Okay, a few changes… **

**Brick is indeed a woman just in case I haven't pointed that out. Tommy is indeed a retired actor but now is willing to return to his acting career and heroic duties but he also needs to teach Luan in the drama club so she could become a director. Brick Oldhama and Tommy Oliviera are indeed in a relationship but they're too married on their job [As Lady President and Hero] that the only time they've seen each other is when Tommy retired. It's up to the readers to decide if I turned them as a boyfriend/girlfriend thing [or unmarried parents] or as a divorced couple like Maria and Arturo Santiago were. They did have a child/children but that was when Brick haven't been elected. I am still having some troubles on the headcanon since some of their children are somewhat based on the booru/or TVTropes kids of TLHFandom. Anyways, that's all for now. Shalom (Peace), Leave a review.**

**Also, Enforcer VI is a two people ranking like Enforcer XXI: Michael/Joshua and Samael/Lucifer.**

**PS.: I am free to talk to anyone who have questions but it would be easy if it's in my Private Chat/Messaging.**


	9. Lynn of PatiencePacifism

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. IX (Lynn of Pacifism/Patience)**

AN1: There are two characters that are named Joshua, Joshua Wayward and Michael. Why? Because, Joshua means "God Saves" or "God is Salvation" in Hebrew so it's a prominent name for a world that had biblical characters portrayed in this Earth. This is to avoid confusion so there you go.

Time period -before the Valentine's week, before the Goetian invasion-

Lynn is the sportswoman of the Loud foster family. She's an athlete that aims to the top of them all. However, she usually is a luck-freak, believing in superstitions. But that all began the night she lost Lincoln. She tried her best to not go in dark alleys, avoid bad luck or jinxes like black cats (save for their family pet cat, Cliff), broken mirrors, etc. One for sure is that she never ever forget one thing, a toy rabbit's foot. It was considered as a luck charm but that trinket is more than what it seemed. It was an old souvenir from the day they let Lincoln buy his stuffed toy rabbit, Bun-bun.

_Flashback_

_It was when Lincoln's young days as a five-year-old that he is often crying. He never had any toys or friends to play with. Lynn took it upon herself to play with Lincoln, an circumstance that brought her to sports. But Lincoln is happy for her, and he is usually uncomfortable being alone or getting lost. You can call him a crybaby but that's only natural._

_Lynn: Her Linky. Hush now, it's alright. Your brave big sis is here for you. Look, I even brought you something._

_And that was Bun-Bun, A stuffed-bunny plush that will soon be Lincoln's iconic toy. It gave him, joy, comfort and a reminder that he is not alone. Every night, if he is having nightmares, he goes to any of his big sister's room; whether it's Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna or Lynn. He will always carry with him his toy rabbit._

_Flashback ends._

Now it seemed that the one-legged toy rabbit only reminded Lynn of what she lost. As such she vowed to never let that happen again. She is motivated to keep on training. Practice does makes perfect but too much could do us harm more than good. Lynn tends to overact and exaggerate her routine and luck moves. It is to a point that only a few are able to keep up with her; her friends such as Polly Pain (The Minotaur and Serpent's Sin of Envy/Jealousy), Paula (A human with an unforgettable feature of a broken leg), Margo Roberts (A Centaurus race of demi-humans), and Francisco Rivera (Lynn's crush).

Today is their martial arts training day and their instructor is an Asian man with his monkish look, a semi-skin tight yellow karate suit, holding a Chinese sanhokon/sansetsukon (three-sectional nunchucks/staff) and a chain-belt ranker with the tag "9th Dan" on the buckle. He also had the pin with the roman 9 (IX) on his right chest area. But it was rather unexpected, since the instructor is seemed to be at either his 50's or 60's yet he still had the strength of a heavyweight but wisdom of a monk. Lynn is surprised that the one teaching them is a grandmaster of martial arts.

Martial Artist: Good afternoon everyone, I am your teacher for your martial art's training. My name is **Kong Jun Chi **or as my American friends had nicknamed me: **Jackie Lee Chow.** I hope we all get along in this training session. If you had questions, please don't be hesitant and ask right away to get started.

Student: What martial arts do you practice?

Jackie Lee Chow: Mixed Martial Arts, there are plenty like karate, judo, kung fu, hapkido, jujitsu, etc. I have been using them in martial arts training in different schools and also in my acting career before I retire.

Lynn: You acted before? No wonder you're so familiar! I saw you in some Chinese, and Martial Art films made by America or Chinatown districts.

Jackie Lee Chow: Ah, a fan I see. Well, acting isn't really my first choice but I gotta make a living. It's actually fun being a stuntman for an exchange. Although it hurts, and one failure could mean death but if you're careful and acknowledge your imperfections, you can strive and learn a way to break limits!

Francisco: Sir, do you have students?

Jackie Lee Chow: Yes, I do. Tommy Oliviera is another teacher here in the academy for high-school drama club, I think. He is my students and has been a popular actor for kids since he portrays the Masked Ranger series.

Margo: Whoa, that's crazy. We have two martial artists/actors here at school campus. Talk about coincidence!

Jackie Lee Chow: Well the Headmaster wanted the best of the best so I agreed to make it here. Any other things to ask?

The questions continued for a couple more minutes until they lessen. It was time to stop and go back to the martial arts training. Lynn is excited that a true martial artist and former actor is teaching her for the session. She went home gleefully.

Lynn Sr (Dad): Hey Lynnsanity! How's school?

Lynnsanity "Lynn" Jr: It went great dad! We got teach by a famous Hong Kong martial artist/retired actor today.

Lynn Sr: Really? What's the name? He must have been a talk to the school.

Lynn Jr: Jackie Lee Chow. If I remember correctly, Linky used to watch a cartoon called "The Adventures of Jackie Chow" and it's about him fighting a mafia that worships an evil demon dragon wizards called Chen-Duh. I never thought the actual Jackie Lee Chow would appear before us and teach us. Lincoln would be… oh right.

Lynn Sr: Hey now, don't be rude or sad about it. I'm sure your late brother would be elated in Utopia at Heaven knowing that you get to meet one of his favorite cartoon character in real life.

Lynn Jr: Yeah, I'm sure he will. I still miss him though.

Meanwhile in the Castle of Forgotten Memories

Jackie Lee Chow: Phew, session over. Tell Tommy to bring me some snacks after his missions.

Ludociel: Yo, Chow-sensei! How's the school?

Jackie Lee Chow: It's okay I guess. Man, the headmaster got himself a handful. And I get to meet fans of my works.

Ludociel: You don't say. Lynn and I used to watch your show about you and your family chasing the gems of Zodiacs to avoid chaos. She discovered it with me when I watched one of the episode.

Jackie Lee Chow: You did huh? Still, what a shame. She never asked for autograph but I can be always rely on popularity. Plus, I wanted to use my capabilities in doing good. Well, I got the opportunity so here I am.

Ludociel: BTW, how's you and Taara?

Jackie Lee Chow: We're fine. Mutual actually. We both plan on dates and I'm glad that Alicia is okay with an open relationship. Now I can provide a mother for my Jade and Jaycee.

Ludociel: They're cousins right? If Joan would be happy if you're happy.

Jackie Lee Chow: Thanks, but it's still sad. I get to be a wee bit immortal but she died before she could meet Michael.

Headmaster Seraph Michael: About that, I met her in Utopia and she spoken highly of you. Which is why I gave you the waters from the fountain of youth, so that you could decrease your age for a bit.

Jackie Lee Chow: Headmaster!

Headmaster Seraph Michael: And as the **Enforcer Rank IX - The Sage of Fists.** You are to be elated that you got this chance to continue your work for the greater good. You once found all the Zodiac Gems and sealed them to avoid anymore turmoils. But let's face it, you still harness its power which also contributes to your longevity. As long as it is sealed and harnessed to you, Chen-Duh will not be a threat anymore. In fact, Samael is making sure he never escape Scheol.

Jackie Lee Chow: I understood. Looks like my job's not done afterall. But before I die, at least Taara wants to bear a child from me.

Ludociel: Speaking of which, though Katrina and Alicia are sometimes oil and water, they had been good friends and agreed to share Leon together. That is, if big brother Leon ever found them appealing.

Jackie Lee Chow: Typical, so much for a successor of his will.

Back to Lynn. After a good night rest, she is ready to take on another day of training. Her teacher and coaches from varying sports had make sure she doesn't miss a day but of course, she doesn't overexert her capabilities. Due to some pressing matters, she never get to be taught by Jackie Lee Chow as for the rest of the martial arts students. She wondered why, when some of the coaches are talking.

Lynn: Uhm hey, what gives? Why is Mr. Chow absent?

Basketball Coach: Didn't you get the memo he left? It's at his door, the Martial Artist coach room. He said he will not attend for this day. Something about his dead wife's death anniversary. And a plan to be reengaged with his new fiancee.

Lynn: Oh huh, getting remarried at that age? Odd.

Margo: Well it's only natural. It's a groom's duty to attend to his bride-to-be. And It's sad that he had a dead wife, which makes him a widower.

Baseball Coach: He did gave a few assignments for you all. Then you are all free to leave.

The assignments have been announced to the rest of the martial arts class. Then they all leave to ensure that they have time to spend for themselves, either to slack a little or to finish the task at hand so they can enjoy the rest of the day. And so, Lynn and her friends left the gym. She got to bump with Francisco and he joined with her. On their way home every one of her group reached their destination, which leaves Lynn and Francisco alone. As they walk towards the alleyway, muggers were present in their place. It soon surround them, four against two.

Mugger: Well look it here, a couple of rats went tot he hole. Aren't you lost?

Both Lynn and Francisco aren't frightened. They're martial artist with discipline. They tried to walk pass them but blocked either way. They had no choice but to be in a confrontation. As soon as one mugger tried to grab them, they counteracted and slammed him to the ground. They ready fighting stance and the others charged. Although they are strong, they're still youngsters. It was four adults ganging on two martial art students. As one of the mugger finally stood back up, he reached and readies his blade and at the back of Francisco, stabbed him furiously.

Francisco: LYNN!… Run…

Francisco went down and left at the pool of his very blood. Lynn struggles from her attackers and saw the injured Francisco.

Lynn: NOOO!

Mugger: Got you now! Boys, if we don't get anything from her, we might as well use her and kill her after that.

Malicious grin from ear-to-ear found in their faces. Lynn, in sorrow and pain, wanted to scream for help. But she can only scream in terror and anguish. Her back started to glow a golden color. A scar of a heart-shaped hourglass marked her rear torso. The mugger with the bloodied knife felt to his knees, begging for help. His physic is changing, aging too rapidly until his body wither into dust. The others wondered what is happening to them as they feel their bodies getting older as well. But unlike the one that was pulverized, they only aged quite a bit, to a weakened and old state. Lynn too wondered what is happening, but no time for asking. She went to the bleeding Francisco and tend to him. She gave enclosure and pressure to the wound to avoid any further hemorrhage. A man then saw them…two of them.

Jackie Lee Chow: Lynn!? Lynn! Quickly reverend father!

Simon Peterson/Enforcer V (Pope of Hope): By decree of St. Raphael, grant healing to this suffering flesh. Oh St. Haniel the angel of God, give comfort to this purgatory! Holy Heal!

Francisco's wounds are closed and was saved from the brink of death.

Simon: That's all I can do. Unluckily, he lost too much blood from his body. Alas, I have no miracle for that. The doctors should be able to do something.

Jackie Lee Chow: Hang on students, I will have to call a doctor.

Ambulance made it, fast in response. Simon went of in hopes he finds another church to serve after the others went for renovations. Jackie Lee Chow escorted Lynn back home after visiting hours from the hospitals are over. She was given good news, Francisco only needs proper nutrition and blood transfusion to wake up from the coma. She informed his parents of what happened to their son. Yet another mystery of criminals obtaining poetic justice from a commandment user.

Jackie Lee Chow left the Loud foster home and waved goodbye to Lynn and Rita. He hurried and joined with some others.

Taara Odinson/Enforcer XI (Unyielding Strength): You okay?

Jackie Lee Chow/Enforcer IX (Sage of Fists): No, I am not. Someone almost died today and I'm too late to respond. Fortunately, he's saved from death's grasp and never had to be battled by Azrael and Shinigami. More so, the victim is one of my students.

Taara: Oh that is unfortunate. What we can do now is to ensure justice prevails as enforcers of Ouroboros.

Jackie Lee Chow: I know that. Which is why we to be very holistic to finding threats. [Wears two gauntlets with 6-slots each and gemstones. He activates gems with the ox/bull and bunny/hare symbols] Starting with this one.

Taara raised her hammer and summoned lighting to it. They both charged to an abandoned storehouse with grunts and crooks within. They fired shots but missed thanks to the speed and strength that Jackie and Taara had. They fight of all of the menace from within, only hearing grunts and struggles of criminals from the outside, sparing only one to serve as warning against any other.

-END-

**AN2: Again, I wanted to point out that Taara is indeed bisexual and Alicia agreed for Taara and Jackie to be together. But due to Jackie Chow's age, he isn't gonna last that longer and the only thing that keeps him young is the fountain of youth that Michaal had given to him. But that could only reverse his age, not completely immortalized him (unlike the Commandments).**

**Jackie Lee Chow is based on a prominent Hong Kong actor/martial artist that I really am a fan of. His name is based on three martial artist same with his Chinese Name (Kong Jun Chi). Meanwhile, the Adventures of Jackie Chow the Zodiac Gems that he used are based on the Chinese Zodiac Ox and Hare are also based on a show with the same concept. You can guess and write the answers on the Review section, the same with the other chapters. That's all for now, Shalom (Peace).**


	10. Lazy Afternoon Streets

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. X (Lazy Afternoon Streets)**

Time period -Valentines after the Goetian Invasion-

Ever since the incident that led Francisco in coma, Lynn has been training her body harshly. Never wanting to lose another friend or family member, she is more motivated in getting strong. Lisa observed her body and noticed that her physical strength is multiplied by 10%. She can now also utilize the ability to ignore portions of her bodily protective instinct. Since Francisco is still in the hospital, recovering from blood loss, Lynn doesn't have anyone to spend her Heart's day with.

Lynn's thoughts: First, my brother then him. I can't let something like this happen again. I have to grow stronger.

She even asked for her mentor, Jackie Lee Chow's apprenticeship, to which he reluctantly agrees believing that maybe he would find her as his successor but she is too abrasive to herself. Jackie wanted her to forgive herself from all her guilt. He then realized…

_Flashback_

_Ludociel: Please do watch over Lynn. She tend to take things overboard and forgets to take care of herself. Plus she isn't the type to go down without a fight. She's a good athlete but she tend to lack restraint._

_Jackie Lee Chow: Is that why her commandment is…?_

_Ludociel: Yes, she needs patience or pacifism. She needs to learn that problems takes time to be solved and one must act accordingly and not rashly. She's too impatient for her own good. I admired her determination but she needs to have a few brakes from getting in trouble. Oh, and help her forgive herself. I've been watching over them and she is unforgiving from time to time. Now, she is suffering self-guilt, help her realize that she isn't at fault._

_Flashback ends_

Jackie Lee Chow: Lynn, I admire your passion and determination. But I can sense that you're in a midst of a personal crisis. You're self-guilt tripping and it has to stop. I am sorry but until then, we aren't taking any training.

Lynn: But teach…

Jackie Lee Chow: No buts. *sigh* Come, take a close walk with me. I'll treat you for something. Meet me at the park after class.

After class sessions are over, Lynn went to the park just as her mentor instructed. She didn't took the time to be with her peers but much to her surprise, they are with her mentor too. They all went to the park, talking about the recent attack with their dates while Jackie Lee Chow is waiting, sitting on a park bench.

Lynn: What's this about.

Margo didn't spoke a word. Instead, she hugged her best friend immediately and comforted her.

Margo: I know you blame yourself for what happened to Francisco. But it's not your fault, Lynn. None of you knew that they're going to attack you so it isn't your doing.

Jackie notice that Lynn is almost at her wits' end. She is guilt tripping most of her life. It was something else.

Jackie Lee Chow: You can't stand the idea of losing another loved one, can you? Is that why you wanted to be strong? You wanted power but you already have it. What you lack is strength, resolve and patience.

Lynn: What do…?

Jackie Lee Chow: When power is used unwisely, it's just senseless violence. But, if used correctly, then it is strength. Learn the difference. What good is revenge and plunging into guilt? It isn't your fault that this happened, but you should learn from it. You lost someone you loved before and now you almost lost another one. Why? Is it because you were careless? You shouldn't took the path? Don't feel sorry about it!

Lynn: Then what should I do?

Jackie Lee Chow: Never give in to despair! Have hope, just like my priestly friend could have said! And if you think you've done enough and exhausted, it is never a weakness to have help. You can't always rely on your own.

Lynn: Still, it's my…

Margo: Lynnsanity Loud Jr! Don't you dare finish that sentence!

Jackie Lee Chow: *sigh* If you want to cry and let it all out, it's fine. A wise pirate once told me during my adventures, that "sometimes, people cry not because they're weak. But because they've been strong for too long." So stop holding into it, let it flow. Accept the reality that these things happen, but never let it cloud your judgement and poison your spirit. Forgive yourself.

Lynn bubbled up her emotions. As her mentor gave her an embracing hug, Lynn wept to his yellow martial artist clothes. After a few emotional minutes, she let go and stopped.

Jackie Lee Chow: Better?

Lynn nods

Jackie Lee Chow: Good, so why don't we spend the rest of this lazy afternoon with something to eat. Burgers and sundaes are on me!

They went to the nearest fast-food chain to get something to eat and spend the rest of the afternoon altogether. The day went by without any problem. Back at the Castle of Forgotten memories, Ludociel is speaking through the phone to his friend.

Ludociel: Oh I see. So what happened?

Clyde[phone]: Well Penelope and I went our separate ways. We still are friends but we rarely see each other.

Ludociel: What a bummer! I was hoping you two would be a couple. But I guess there's plenty of fish in the sea.

Clyde[phone]: I guess so. I ask was gonna ask out Emma for the dance but I have to take care of the props and cakes.

Ludociel: Good luck out there bud!

Clyde[phone]: Care to give e some advice? You are a lady killer whenever you're in school. Still can't believe you are able to tame Ronnie Anne. I mean, she's the toughest and most tomboyish of the girls.

Ludociel: Well, I'm not really good at that. I guess all I can say is just be yourself. But a few pointers wouldn't hurt. If you want to be sure that she likes you, make sure that she lets you borrow her fancy pen.

Clyde[phone]: Thanks friend. Are going to the dance?

Ludociel: Maybe, but I have somethings to finish. I just hope my mentors give me a break afterwards. Being a scholar and having Mr. Morningstar as tutor is hell of a study session (Pun Intended).

Clyde[phone]: Oh, I see. Well good luck though. Oh and I'm gonna get Stella's advice. She said she's very good at divination. I hope her foretelling is accurate.

Ludociel: I don't really believe in fortune telling, but the again, we both aren't human so who's to say that it isn't true? Well I have to go now. Once I've finish study, I'll meet with you guys there. I just hope no one would recognize me there.

Clyde[phone]: Right, we aren't human and you're still hiding your identity from those who knows you.

Ludociel: Yeah, I got scolded by Mr. El-Shaddai for trying to show my powers to that Chandler dude. He's not bothering me anymore ever since but I should have never used my "eyes" to put him to his place.

Clyde[phone]: It's still pretty funny on how he reacted. Well, gotta go. Bye! [hangs phone]

Ludociel hangs his phone and went to his superiors for another mission briefing. Ah, what a day to spend the lazy afternoons. Back at the hospital, Francisco is still in coma but somehow made a change, his blood supply is almost out and the doctors that managing are finding another bag of blood from the supply. Francisco moved a bit of his fingers indicating that he is now alright.

Back in Lisa's laboratory, Lisa is making another Gideon journal entry.

_"Lynn has shown rapid progress even with her human origin. Unlike the previous, whereas the following proceeds: Lori is an Ifreetian, Leni a dryad, Luna a lycan, and Luan is a humanoid puppet or to be precise a gynoid created by an unknown alchemist that has human emotions. Odd though, maybe Luan is more of an artificial human that inherited her creator's power over memories and mind but retains full of her feeling like hurt, pain, bliss, etc. It isn't illogical since she's been born as a baby and grew with us except some parts of her body is from an automaton. Nevertheless, she is an artificial human and will have children in the future. No amount of words would tell how flabbergasted I am from knowing that even humanoids can give birth. Going back, I've seen Lynn get stronger everyday. However, though she is strong, her weakness is that she only go full strength one time. After a while she'll weaken and lose her power. Possibly from the pattern is that she is allowed to defend herself but not to instigate a preemptive strike. Another thing is that whenever she gets wounded or injured, she instantaneously heals and her attackers ages rapidly whenever. Maybe this is what happened during her presence, one must not attempt to kill in order to avoid the rapid aging. Unless the enemy she is encountering with is deathless, ageless or immortal, she cannot use her full power lest the curse within her affects her too. I'm seeing a pattern from each of their awakening. _

_Lori must retain humility._

_Leni's pursuers must be pure of heart. With chastity or celibacy._

_Luna is reposed on Saturdays._

_Luan is taciturn from telling unnecessary words or 'puns'._

_Lynn must retain pacifism or patience unless conflict is unavoidable or enemies are deathless._

_It seemed that five of these are from the Torah or historical theological texts from Ancient Arab and Hebrew. The Commandments of God as they call it. Ever since our adoptive brother's disappearance, we've gained such power that is also a curse. Maybe the others too have yet to awaken. Lynn's future from my friend's prediction, Darcy said that a silhouette is clearing slowly and revealing a boy that we once knew. Also soon, deceased people will rise back by an enigmatic female thaumaturgist. And Lynn, so far I've seen one out of three of her children's shadow. A girl with a similar outfit with Lynn's current clothing. The difference is that she have a lighter brunette-gray hair and her t-shirt is marked with the number 2 instead of a 1. Is she the eldest daughter, middle or youngest of the three. It is too soon to know since the future isn't set in stone." -Lisa 'Elisabeth Einstein' Loud_

Back at school dance night, Clyde never get to dance with Emma but he did get a chance to a girl named Chloe. Ludociel watched from the sides and cheered on him. Stella, on the sides, smiling and muttering "My prediction came true afterall." It was a day to be remembered by everyone. And the cake is so good too.

-Chapter End-

**AN: And that's a chapter. Apologies fir the lateness because I went away and got busy with applying for teacher's licence. No new Ouroboros members today, no action, just pure lazy afternoons. And it seemed that Lisa is piecing all the clues together but it is too soon to reveal it all at once. Oh and ever since that Valentine's chapter where Lynn never get a date in the ending really disappoints me. They immediately sank the Lynn-Cisco ship to the bottom of the fandom ocean. But Clyde get's a new ship and whatever happens next is already set. And about the "Eyes" that Ludociel/Lincoln used against Chandler, I will make up with something about it. Please be patient.**

**On the side note, I might make a list of reference used on each Ouroboros members to date. [will be found in Project Xcalibur Trailers and Infos]. This may include the artifacts, powers and more used in this story. That's all for now, thank you for reading. Shalom [Peace] and Godbless!**


	11. Lucy of Faith

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XI (Lucy of Faith)**

Witches - daughters of the arcane. Strong, magical, esoteric women with knowledge of the unknown. It's no coincidence that some are misbranded as evil during the old times. They are misunderstood and always persecuted into trials. But there those who truly tapped into the darkness and evil. There are male variants too (Warlocks and Wizards) and Alchemists are commonly confused with them.

Undead - usually called zombie or ghouls but there are major differences. Undead are souls of the those who have passed on that returned to their vessels because they failed to be processed in Samsara (cyclic rebirth). usually this is done via conjuration or summoning. While zombies are mindless and soulless reanimation of dead flesh via alchemy or magic. And ghouls are the subspecies of vampires that consumes both flesh and blood (or human food for hybrids) and usually nightwalkers (some exceptions to hybrids and immune).

As of now the whole Michigan (and only Michigan, for now) has been repopulated with undeads (similar to Edo Tensei). The dead came back to life and some are dealing with the threat of evil revived humans (and demi-humans alike), while there are some who are happy to be reunited with the people they missed. Some just sat alone waiting for death to reappear and take them away again, while there are those who used the second chance to repent, and those who waste no time to wreak havoc again in the living world. But how did it all start? It all began after that one Valentine's day…

-At Sunset Retirement-

Jackie Lee Chow: Heya, reckless cop!

Albert: Jack! Wow, you've grown!

Jackie Lee Chow: And you are so old. But enough of that since there are others who wanted to visit you.

Albert: I can already guess. It's the Brother Kings of Dissium, aren't they?

Jackie Lee Chow: Yup, that's right.

Albert: Then I guess it's about the prophecy that Harriet once made in her letters.

Samael Morningstar/Demon King: Bingo, Al old buddy!

Michael El-Shaddai/Seraph: Still haven't lose your touch for an ex-Marine and ex-hero. Good day, Albert.

Albert: Nice to see you all again. And don't call me hero, I am just a reckless Jaeger back then. But let's go the the pressing matters. Is he still with you?

Michael/Seraph: Ludociel is slowly recovering his powers. The "eyes" that we angels… and demons possess have now been awaken by him just like the other "twin Nephilims". By the time the other Commandments starts manifesting and return to him, he will indeed acquire godlike powers.

Samael/Demon King: And hey, might ask you: I'm looking for the missing ancient books that was bestowed here on earth. Have you seen them?

Albert: Hmm, for all I know is that Harriet kept the lost book of the Lesser Keys of King Solomon somewhere she entrusted. As for the book of the dead, Necrozauwar is held in a witch's den.

Samael/Demon King: Which brings to the Dead Sea Scrolls and the book of angels, Ars Angelica. Which both contains the words of the Father Creator and the Kabbalah Sefirotis.

Michael/Seraph: Ah, the words of my proctor, Metatron. If I found someone worthy of those books, I'll teach them on how to study such vast knowledge. But the thing is, our Father hid those books well. Ever since the fall of Solomon, these books had been carefully entrusted to select people. The prophet Isaiah and Malachi are the last of the prophets that may have written the Dead Sea Scrolls then the prophet/priest Ezra proclaimed its words before being hid away again after Nehemiah's death.

Albert: If I recall my history lessons from you right, the Great Alexander and Julius Caesar were in search of those ancient relics. After Publius Vergilus Maro's demise and acted as guardian of Limbo and Purgatory and Dante Alighieri's acquiring such knowledge in his poems, the search ended until someone found only Necrozauwar. Well Harriet did found the Lesser Keys but she too hid it away and only those whom she trust can find them.

Jackie Lee Chow: Which is why we have the Nephilim's help for that. With his help and the other two, we can now find a way to avert another crisis that would spark a second Dissidium Holy War.

Samael/Demon King: And as of now, some demon clans and factions have rebelled against my authority. Even if I go back, some will not listen and will only result of their demise. But if they succeed, then the war begins again.

Michael/Seraph: Which I cannot let to happen again. We lost countless angels and have their wills sealed. We can conjure Druids and Titans as sacrifice but that would be barbarous. They must make their own choice to have a shared link with their angelic linage. Tarmiel Evangeline is Ludociel's real mother and she has been gone for ages. For all I know, she could be through different semblance.

Samael/Demon King: And then there's the boy's father, Andrealphas Qlipost Credos. Brother of the late Andrealphas Qlipost Xenolith. Both are great generals during the war but one found love while the other, death. Xenolith is not available for Samsara because Credos acquired his will and his soul. Now they are one of the same being but ever since traitors and rebels invaded his household and overwhelmed him, he went missing into Scheol. I still can find his hiding place but I know that he is in pain and torment as we speak.

Michael/Seraph: That is why the Nephilims are key, a diplomat for both factions. Father cannot intervene in our affairs and firmly believes in our choices for the future.

Albert: Well if there is anything else I can do, come by and visit.

Michael/Seraph: We will.

Albert: Oh and Jack, let's talk privately.

The Seraph and the Demon King walked out and teleported away. Jackie Lee Chow and Albert are left in the retirement home to a conversation.

Albert: How is the new Masked Ranger? Is Tommy doing good?

Jackie Lee Chow: He's doing great and currently the teacher for drama class.

Albert: Ah, Luan's class. I can see that now.

Jackie Lee Chow: How about you? Ever since you've inherited Dangerama's role as reckless cop, you've done your service in both the state and marines. When are you going to give the mantle of the reckless cop to somebody else? You'll need to have a successor you know!

Albert: I planned on giving it to Ludociel but I changed my mind. But I've incur reports from the old Jaegers that the twin Nephilims are somewhere in Italy. La Costa de Fortuna I think? I thought that one of them can have the position of being the reckless cop. I've already informed Gabriel, Michael's other brother and Mazequin, daughter of Lilith that they must give the old weapons of my former position. Those are the twin guns, the reckless hat and the red Kool Kape. They probably sent it already.

Jackie Lee Chow: I see, well I best be going. Somehow, I get this feeling that something is about to happen.

Albert: I as well. I cannot shake that someone must have found two of the ancient Books and Codex.

Somewhere in the cemetery, Lucy and her mortician friends, Haiku and a young vampire from the Alucard family, Silas are gathered together for their club activity. Lucy went to Harriet's old memorial and tombstone as if something is calling her there. When she opened the chests beside the caskets, she found a note and two books of different colors. One of the books is a white book with golden designs and gold runic letters while the other is a purple book with inscriptions of three different languages: Hebrew, Latin and English. Unlike the white book, only the purple book have a seal and sign of Harriet. Lucy then read the note:

_Note in Lucy and Harriet's Voice:_

_If you are to find these books, only a few pair people are capable of using them. My entrusted people that will one day use these knowledge and wisdom that was once bestowed upon Solomon, king of Israel. If you are the entrusted people that I have acknowledged, you shall be granted permission to open these books. If not, you'll either be cursed if you dare open them or you shall deliver them to the persons in question. Or unless you are the Seraph or the Demon King, then you are not to partake in using the gifts, lest we fall into turmoil and crisis._

_Pairs that are permitted besides the Seraph and Demon King: _

_My great-granddaughter: Lucille Harriet Magus Loud _

_[Former family - Octavius Magus (father, deceased), Marianne Magus nee Smirnoff (mother, deceased)]_

_(Current family - Lynn "Sr" Loud [adoptive father], Rita Loud nee Marsha [adoptive mother])_

_My great-grandson: Ludociel "Lincoln" Loud nee Tarmiel y Andrealphas (deceased)_

_[Former Family - Andrealphas Qlipost Credos (father, unknown location), Tarmiel Angelou Evangeline (mother, unknown location)]_

_(Current Family - Lynn "Sr" Loud [adoptive father], Rita Loud nee Marsha [adoptive mother])_

Lucy didn't know what to say. The fact that Harriet may have predicted the future and will have Lucy inherit her heirloom or the fact that she knew who Lincoln is and all answers that the family are looking for could be found in her books. Lucy now know of Lincoln's birth parents' names but not their current status in life nor their hiding place. She didn't care since she thought the parent abandoned him, but not her current family. She finally have the means to have access to a myriad of power. Maybe she could return the lost souls back here on Earth. Perhaps that was her resolve. She didn't hesitate and opened the book and read thee contents in hopes that she could access its potential as a mark forged itself to her forehead.

Meanwhile back at the Castle of Forgotten Memories, some enforcers are now going for a mission while Ludociel is speaking to the two headmasters. It seemed that Ludociel is being examined in order to see his current health while ordering the enforcers to retrieve the lost books that was found by Lucy.

Ludociel: She found them. Ars Angelica and Ars Goetia (Lesser Keys of Solomon), I never imagined that they are hidden in great-grandma Harriet's grave.

Michael/Seraph: Who could have guessed?

Samael/Demon King: We knew from the start brother but decided to keep quiet about it in fear that enemies may hear us. Now that it surfaced and the girl's Commandment has awaken, it seemed inevitable to encounter her. Should she obliged in submission, she'll be spared.

Ludociel: And if not? What are you going to do to her?

Michael/Seraph: We have no choice but to take her by force, Dead or Alive. Most preferably alive.

Ludociel: Then it is settled then.

And so the back to the current time where the undead are freely roaming around Michigan. Three enforcers of Ouroboros found unconscious bodies near the cemetery. They immediately gave medical attention to them as they woke up.

Enforcer XIII: Recognize them?

Enforcer II: Yes, some are my students in arcane class. I guess they must have pass out after that burst of energy.

Enforcer XV: One of them is a Dhampir and a relative nonetheless. He is friend with a girl but currently engaged with a noble Van Hellsing woman. Unlike the main branch of the Alucard clan, he isn't permitted to have a polygamous relationship to avoid power struggle and envy. Unlike moi, I am allowed to take as much brides as long as I am capable of caring for them.

Enforcer XIII: I have a feeling that I know who is responsible for this. But I pray that I am wrong.

They initiated evacuation and have them find safety. When they finished evacuations, they reached and found the source of the spiritual energy surge and saw that there are some girls currently fighting a black-cloaked witch.

Enforcer II: What is going on here?

Lori: Stop her!

Luna: On it sis!

Luna creates a wave of ice using her lycan-cryo powers but since it is still day time, her powers are much less powerful. Leni sent a wave of trees to bind the witch but was blocked by a wall of green fire. The enforcers then came to the aid of the three girls.

Lori: Huh? Who are you?

Enforcer II: **Enforcer Rank II of Ouroboros - Rivelias Goodwitch the Prophetess of Elements.** I am also Lucy's mentor.

Enforcer XIII: **Enforcer Rank XIII - Shina Azrael the Daughter of Death.** As the Title implies, I am a half-angel spawn of Azrael the angel of death and rebirth.

Enforcer XV: **Enforcer Rank XV - Bartholomew Alucard of the Alucard clan of vampires. I am called Little Devil **for a reason. And I call me "**Berial**" as my nickname since my mother is the heiress/princess of King Berial of the 68th pillar of Scheol.

Lori: Enforcers? That means *angry*

Shina: I know what Dulor did you your lover but don't hold on to anger and grudge. We've already held him accountable for gambling on innocent lives.

Lori: *calmly* Thank you but the thing is…

Rivelias: I know child, she have returned to the earth the souls of the departed. Oddly though, those who are true to their words both the living and the dead are spared and many occasions that the faithless or infidels have been blinded of their sights while the reanimated infidels are returned to the Necropolis, mostly back in Scheol.

Luna: Is that why when Bobby came to you, you were able to prolong his lingering life?

Lori: That may be the case but why rely on faith?

Berial: Because that is exactly her power. She bares Faith and she is empowered by it, but what exactly is she faithful of? If she fulfilled that promise then now what? Will she gain more power, we never know. What I do know is that we have to stop her.

Leni: Like who are you miss witch?

The cloaked witch then revealed herself to the others which shocked them all.

Shina: I knew it!

Rivelias: Of all that desired the reanimation of a loved one, I knew it has to be you. I just couldn't fathom it until now…

All: Lucy Loud!

-END: TO BE CONTINUED-

**AN: So, cliff hanger there. Because the next chapter will explain the reunion of the departed to their loved ones, the full scaled ability of Faith Commandment, and will contain the fight scene. I just didn't have the time to add some of those parts in this chapter because of the upcoming days. The following characters are the departed that got resurrected:**

**Bobby Santiago - Lori's lover and supposed father of Loan due to DNA matching**

**Wanda Goodwitch: twin sister of Rivelias's mother, Glenda Goodwitch**

**Desperado - the former reckless cop, student of Dangerama and former Jaeger mentor of Albert**

**Rozalina Armstrong nee Phantomhive - wife of the head of the Armstrong family of the Supreme Court. Daniel's mom**

**The others are just deceased loved ones and/or death row criminals/impenitent sinners. They're not that important than the ones above so they are just minor character that get reanimated for the sake of plot. Some of them will be returned to death while those that gets revived fully will stay in earth until they die again and participate again in Samsara. That's all for now, Shalom/Peace. [Please leave a review or like/follow]**


	12. Faith or Sleep

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XII (Faith or Sleep)**

**Bobby Santiago**

Going back a few hours during the resurrection of the dead, souls from the Necropolis world of Purgatory have been summoned back to the world of the living. Their bodies are restored and given strength to walk the earth by holding on to their trust on something. A Hispanic-man named Bobby is one of the revived dead. Though he held no ill-will against someone, he does have lingering regrets and a promise to keep to somebody. He then rushed to find that person, the woman he loved so dearly. A woman named Lori Loud. It should be known by now that she still lived in Royal Woods and must be at St. Uriel's dormitory. But thinking that she didn't have enough to pay for her boarding rent, she must have stayed at her home. Bobby hurried but not without disguise. If anyone is to find out that he is still alive would lead to disastrous results. News came that chaos is now on the rise with so many formerly dead people are now rising back to the living and subsequently causing the people they meet have their eyes go blind, while there are still those unaffected. Wanting to avoid the risk that could harm his lover, he continued his disguise until he get to meet her. He did soon found her in the mall, with Leni and Luna… with a child. He assumed that's her child, but not from him. He grew weary, his heart is beating quick, his mind fogged. Anger, doubt, fear… has he been denied. He then appeared before them, with rage in his heart and mind, called forth lightning and rumbles the ground.

Lori: What the…

Luna: Dude, get the baby to safety!

Leni took the child and found a safe place for her to stay, at a kiddie playground. The others in the mall, startled and panicked, fled for their lives. Leni then place the child onto the care of the caretaker of the nursery playground, free of fees. Leni returned to Lori and Luna's location and aided to battle the lad.

Luna: What's your damage dude!

Hooded Bobby: Lo..ri…

Lori: Me?

Bobby (Removes Hood): You're… mine…

Leni: It can't be!

Lori: BOBBY!

Bobby charged in full lightning but was met with a wall of trees from Leni. Luna then fired ice shards and nails but still much weaker since the moon hasn't risen yet. It is worth noting that the Casagrande-Santiago family is from a group of titans, which would give them access to godly/angelic powers and boosted strength. Bobby easily shove away the ice projectiles while still in rage.

Bobby: You will not stop me… from getting… my love!

The battle keeps getting intense but Lori made a choice. Ultimately, they lowered their defense and had Bobby come to them but not without precautions. Bobby charged at them but with the combined efforts of Leni and Luna, they restrained him with wooden trees and ice. Couldn't use the full potential of his titan powers, Bobby is now entrapped to his place. Lori then placed a kiss to his lips and have him reciprocated until he calms down.

Bobby: Babe, I… do you still love me?

Lori: Yes Boo-boo-bear. I literally love you still. It was so hard for me when I saw you died.

Bobby: But what about your child?

Lori: She is yours! I was pregnant of your child. I lied about taking preventatives. But losing you brought me trauma that I almost lost both of you. I think that's why Lisa told me to be careful of Loan.

Bobby: So, that's our child's name? I love it.

Lori: But you have to know this. Loan also have DNA traces of Lincoln.

Bobby: Bro's?

Lori: I think even after death, he still is protective of me. Since magic exists, I can only believe that a miracle saved Loan from miscarriage and brought you back to me.

Lori thawed the ice and Leni loosen the tree's grip. Lori and Bobby shared a hug together but somehow Bobby is weakened and rested. They knew that it isn't over yet. They must stop the chaos that is happening to all of Michigan.

**Wanda Goodwitch**

Rivelias and Wanda are in a sorcerer's combat. Testing their supremacy over magic, blasts of arcane energies and elements. Rivelias then summoned elemental faeries and aided her from the battle.

Wanda: I see, you have mastered summoning the great spirits of elements. My purpose is done, all I need is to die.

Rivelias: But, we have so much to do.

Wanda: Lingering in vengeance will not help you grow. I know you needed closure. But what will you do if you did found my killer? Don't choose revenge! It's okay if you don't forgive him but don't take retribution. Let your anger out then let it go.

Rivelias dealt the finishing blow and knowing that keeping her aunt Wanda alive could spell trouble to the good witch's clan, she uses a forbidden weapon to put her dead aunt to rest. A pillar of salt as a stake with magic poured into it, she thrust and impaled her aunt. The older witch, the twin sister of Rivelias's mother, started to crumble apart into dusts of salt. Without a body, she cannot be reanimated anymore. Rivelias then said her last prayer for her dead aunt.

Rivelias: Rest in peace and may God the Father show you mercy.

**Desperado - the former Reckless Cop of the Jaeger**

He is sitting at the retirement, having tea with his old student. It seemed that he already retired from the action-packed adventures of being a Reckless Cop from the Jaeger corp and wanted to settle down. Although, he couldn't find his daughter, his student's (Albert's) deceased wife, Martha, it was fine with him. The two elderly men may have wanted to find peace anyways. Albert may have known that having his deceased wife cremated must been the best idea so she wouldn't suffer anymore.

**Rozalina Phantomhive Armstrong**

In a cafe near an abandoned theme park.

Daniel: Impossible. Mom?

Rozalina: Hello, Dan… my son. You've grown a lot.

Daniel: But how?

Rozalina: A miracle perhaps? I know you blame the Jaeger and the old Masked Ranger for failing to save me. But you should know that it's neither their fault. I was the one who insisted not to have bodyguards whenever we go out to have fun. I guess that last park trip may have scarred you. I am sorry.

Daniel: Mom, don't. I am relieved that you're doing fine. But there must be justice served so that nobody has to go through that again.

Rozalin: *chuckles* You're father raised you well. But it's too dangerous for you to do so. You're father knew who did this to me. He refused to tell you for my request. I hope you don't hold a grudge.

Daniel: I won't. The old timer kept me well. But that is not stopping me from knowing who sent to death.

Rozalin: I supposed it's too late for a mother to scold his now mature son. But I hope you be extra careful and prepared at all cost. The assassin that did this is….

Cuts to current time where Lori, Leni, Luna, Rivelias, Berial and Shina are fighting Lucy Loud. Using Magic, Rivelias blasts Lucy with spells and runes but thanks to Ars Angelica's protective magic, Lucy remained safe.

Lucy: You will not hinder me of finding Lincoln! I know I can revive him, if it means I have to offer a body for him!

Lori: So that's what she's been holding on to. She really misses him so much.

Luna: True that sis, even without blood-ties, they've been close as siblings like we are.

Leni then summoned branches of trees and Luna shoots ice spikes but again they are hindered. Lucy then release a volley of arcane orbs and blasts away everyone. Berial becomes a swarm of bats and dodges them while Shina called forth her scythe and use it as a rotating shield.

Shina: On my mark guys… NOW!

Shina slashed her scythe to the barrier and was able to rip a tear from its protective layer.

Shina: Angelic powers against angelic powers. My powers comes from the angel of death and rebirth.

Berial: Good thinking, Ms. Azrael. [creates a red spear and toss it like a javelin]

Rivelias: Girls now!

Rivelias creates an energy ball and the three Loud girls fused their powers into the ball before blasting it towards Lucy. The barrier was about to restore itself but barely hold on to that immense power. Lucy was launched midair and falls to the ground.

Shina: Good work everyone. [Prepares her scythe]

Rivelias: Wait! She's my student.

Shina: She's also my responsibility too. I was ordered by the higher-ups to make sure that the cyclic flow of Samsara and the mortal realm stays in order.

Rivelias: Do you not notice that she wields the power of Solomon to her grasp? We need her alive lest we face Ludociel's fury in the prophecy.

Berial: As much as I wanted to drink this fleshling's blood for causing us trouble, we have direct order to only apprehend her, not kill her. If we disobey, the headmasters will rip us bit to bit.

Shina: *sigh* Can't argue with that.

Lucy: I… just… want… him… back.

Rivelias: You've been faithful to your brother. You felt like you betrayed him and forgotten about him. I'm sure you mean well, little witch. If given a chance, he might have forgiven you in a heartbeat.

Lucy: You…think?

Rivelias: I don't think, I know he did. So stand my apprentice, and face discipline from me.

Rivelias carried Lucy and treated her wounds. The others are relieved that Lucy came back to her old self. Haiku hugged her best friend and promised to never let themselves out of each other's sights.

Berial: I just have words from our Vice-Headmaster, he and his brother decided to let the girl keep the book. But only that she learned to use its power properly without being consumed by it, or else she might summon a portal to Gehenna at Scheol. And also, until you are trained properly on how to use such codex with wisdom, you are to use its powers for emergency and drastic cases only. Is that understood?

Lucy: Yes, Mr. Vampire.

Berial: Just call me Berial. Now if you excuse me, I have a harem and feast to attend to. [Vanishes into smoke]

Lori: Hey if you don't mind, could you not dispel the magic on Bobby?

RIvelias: It's fine I guess, but he will not function as a normal human being. Your beloved will not feel physical pain, pleasure nor bleed, and many more. Not until Lucy perfected her spell and fully revive him. He'll be a dead man walking.

Lori: [looks at Lucy] You literally better hurry up on learning that spell or I'll turn you into a human pretzel! [Lori shrinks] What the… dang it! I forget about it!

Everyone burst in laughter to Lori's predicament. In Lisa's secret bunker, she yet again making another journal entry of the forcasted events.

_"Lucy have powers over the arcane arts. Not only that but she has this strange power to reanimate the dead in continuous process until perfection. Which mean that not only the dead will be living but they wouldn't just experimental copses but reincarnated into beings with mind and conscience. But her power had to rely on 'faith'. This is yet another concept of doctrines. What is more disturbing is that when she attempted the reanimation, she couldn't return our foster brother. Is it his body is no more, or he must be alive? During that night, we couldn't retrieve the body so they must have destroyed his flesh. But if so, then why are traces of his DNA exists? Maybe there is hope of reanimating our brother back. Or he must have been alive. All I know is that he will be alive in the near future and will conceive children, mostly daughters. Another is that Lucy will adopt a child once she grow old. Or maybe it is her child. But the traits of the child is that the infant is a female and has characteristics of a werewolf/lycanthrope and a vampire. And just like Lincoln, she will have his signature white hair. The future is indeed messy and unpredictable."_

-END-

**AN: Phew, done! Yet another chapter done. Bobby's back and will now play a role in the lives of the main characters. And about Lisa's journal entry, they are foreshadowing of the future events but they aren't always consistent since the future isn't always set in stone. Something's may change but at the very least, they will be prepared of may come. Geez, I'm going to need an extra help to continue since it's been exhausting to make these. Anyways, I am open to any question and I'll answer them the best I can. There will be some limitations to the answers to avoid having too much and questions that will be entertained are either in the Reviews or PM. **

**That's all, Shalom/Peace and Godbless!**


	13. Lana of Charity

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XIII (Lana of Charity)**

After the whole ordeal of undead reanimation, Lucy had calmed down but somewhat lacked the energy to keep on moving that day. She was given a probation under the watch of Haiku, Shina and Rivelias (or Berial on behalf) making sure that she wouldn't pull another incident like that. Most of the reunited dead are still in imperfect reanimation and still assumes corpse form. It could mean that there are still who haven't reach repentance yet, or would rather do evil against their neighbor.

The benefits of being imperfectly reanimated: Immortality, cannot die, nor age. And can assume their death age even before being perfectly reconstructed. Cannot feel pain nor anything and any wounds would recover in an alarmingly fast rate. Downside is that the corpse must do the bidding of its master whether they like it or not lest they'd return to ashes again or lose their freewill if the caster is not severely angered. Problem is, due to the high amount of mana required to maintain control over a hundreds of reanimated souls, Lucy became exhausted on doing so. Not only that, but she is the only one that can bestow the gift of fully perfect reincarnation to the souls, which unfortunately she cannot do for now. The penitent and righteous souls can be given liberation and life once again once Lucy recovered from her mana overuse. Lori and Bobby then agreed to wait until then. Other enforcers and heroes dealt with the evil undead running rampart. They got to meet up with the priestly enforcer: Simon Peterson (Pope of Hope) and arranged something for them.

Simon Peterson: I, Simon Peterson, the retired pope of the Church of St. Raphael and current archdiocese of Ouroboros now declare with the power invested in me, that you Roberto "Bobby" Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr. *inhale* and Lori Marie Loud be declared as husband and wife. I am stunned on how long that was! It's a mouthful. You can kiss the bride, that way I can leave and take care of these poor unfortunate souls.

Although they are young, they immediately sealed their love and kept it secret, that only witnesses such as Leni, Luna and some members of Ouroboros knows it.

Rivelias: Alright, now what?

Shina: We either find a way for Lucy to regain her lost energy hastily to have the spell deactivated and put a stop on this chaos. Well with exceptions to the married couple over there.

Luna: But how dudettes? We can always try to find sinful souls and trap their bodies in ice…

Leni: Or trees!

Lori: My fires may burn their bodies until they can't regenerate.

Shina: That's all good ideas but there are many of them out there. And don't forget, most of them are just people who lost faith in their loved ones because they didn't expect them to be returned in the world of living. Unlike Bobby, he regained control of himself. Plus, with another topic in mind, plentiful of the populace are losing their sights and visions because of… Lucy's power. The only way to heal such is going to require a miracle.

Rivelias: Doing so would require Lucy to have near-infinite mana reserves.

-Castle of Forgotten Memories-

Michael/Seraph: I hereby issue a proclamation, to all members to deal with this threat immediately. The following enforcers must attend to find this girl immediately to support and recuperate mission, find a young girl named Lana Loud. Enforcers no. VI, VII, XI, XII, and XIII. Other enforcers, ensure and enumerate the number of the "Death Blindness" victims to all corners of Michigan. This is ordered directly from your headmaster as for the president's order.

Ludociel: Thank you head master. I'm sure she can help. She must have activated her commandment by now.

Samael/Demon King: You better hope so, young Nephilim. So she is grated that "Commandment", eh? Infinite energy that can be used in miraculous reasons. Quite the power she had actually. But she must gradually use is if she is to live.

Ludociel: There is a way to avoid mana-overload, she can create receivers that connects her to the person she wish to pour her mana to if she feels like it.

Michael/Seraph: Magnificent work on the fail-safe. Plus, she is young so chances are her mana reserves will always skyrocket.

Ludociel: Well she is too energetic and wild. Plus her love for animals, she is able to summon beasts of uncommon rarity. She might need someone to teach her to summon the four heavenly beast-kings: Byakko of West (White Tiger), Genbu of North (Black Tortoise & Serpent), Entei of South (Crimson/Vermilion Phoenix) and Seiryuu of East (Azure/Blue Dragon).

Michael/Seraph: That is true. But I think there can be someone who could help. Our finest daredevil will find her and help us.

Somewhere in forest, Lana, the dirty twin of Lola, is helping the wildlife that she encounter during her Blue-Bell scouts training. Lola is currently in regiment for her pageant so she couldn't join her. Though in reality, they are cousins, their adopters accepted them as their twin children for being born at the same time and adopted at the same night they found them in the very forest Lana is currently in. She is in the medic and wilderness group, aiding the different species of animals. She felt pity on the poor creatures that are found before her. This unlocked her forearm scar of a hand lending a heart, representing Charity. And now, whatever she touched, bloomed, blossomed, healed and recovered. And it also seemed endless, ceaselessly helping the needy and injured. She feels heat in her body like bubbling and filling energy, eagerly wanted to use her power to those who needs her.

The five enforcers found themselves in astonishment, seeing so many animals gather for her protection and healing. While some of her friends: Skippy (a young Kapre/Bigfoot race) and a muddy girl are both with her and tending the animals, they appraoched them in hopes to find the grease-monkey of a 6-year-old. A man at his 40's, wearing a pair of sunglasses, then asked them.

Enforcer VII: Do you know who Lana Loud is? We need to talk to her.

Skippy: Who are you sir?

Enforcer VII: [takes of his sunglasses] I think you know who I am.

Muddy Girl: Hey Lana! Someone is asking for you!

Lana: Who is it? [walks to them]

Muddy Girl: That guy!

Enforcer VII: Hey kid, been a while.

Lana: No way, **Johnny Phenex aka. The Master Rider!**

Johnny: The one and only.

Skippy: Who now?

Lana: Don't you know? He is Bobbie Fletcher's rival and master. HE was once a motorcycle stuntman, a daredevil that do death-defying stunts! Some say the reason he never got burn in his "Ring of Fire" stunt is that he sold his soul to a demon. But that urban legend was debunked and was able to do stunts again after those rumors quiet down. He is fearless, and bold of all cyclists. He helped Bobbie Fletcher to her racing career and tried to ease her fear of riding guy is a legend.

Johnny Phenex: Thanks kid, I could have explained that to them.

Muddy Girl: What do need Lana for?

Johnny Phenex: My associates told me to find you. I am aware that you unlocked your powers.

Skippy: What? Well, you're not gonna…

Johnny Phenex: Relax monkey, I won't use her for anything bad and the secret is safe. I just want to know if you can help a human with your powers. Since so far you used your powers to heal and energize animals, maybe you can help. You know that there are mysterious cases here on the world since the president declared that metahumans, mutants and other creatures exists, right?

Lana: Yeah. So I'm those too?

Johnny Phenex: Yes, you are. So I am here to tell you something. [removes her gloves and ignite them with flames] I am too.

Muddy Girl: So that's why you didn't got hurt. You're a mutant too.

Lana: So, where am I gonna go.

Johnny Phenex: Come with me. Oh and don't worry, I have my associates have you excused for the day. You can say goodbye now.

Lana: Well see ya, guys!

Skippy: Be careful out there.

Enforcer VI/Writer: I talked to the in-charge of the scouts. She said it's okay to excuse Lana. Let's go, honey.

Long-haired white lady poltergeist nods and went with the others.

Lana: Weird couple.

Johnny Phenex: Those are **Samuel Wilford and Sunako Yokai-Wilford.** They are indeed an **Uncanny Lovers** and I've seen those happy family. Heck I am Irma, their daughter's godfather. And they are some of my associates, **Rank VI.**

Lana: Okay. What about the others? They look like high-schoolers.

Johnny: The girl in blue is Taara Odinson, then the black-haired boy is Joshua Wayward, and last is the ashen-blond girl in school uniform is Shina Azrael. Shina is indeed from high-school but she is also a vocational instructor.

Lana: Uh-huh, so where are we going?

Johnny Phenex: You know those cases of zombiefied humans that roam all over Michigan. Apparently, my associates found the culprit and she currently can't undo the spell without the good amount of mana reserve. She can't cancel her own magic because she got too exhausted to do so. I know she mean well, when she tried to revive so many dead souls, but it caused such turmoil and rise of the dead sinners so we need her to undo the spell so that peace can return back to the whole state.

Lana walked and listened to her idol's rival and saw that they are approaching an iconic stunt-cycle that the celebrity is using.

Lana: We're not actually riding the "Highway to Hell" now, aren't we?

Johnny Phenex: It's my dad's gift from the wild west itself. Would you like to ride with me?

Lana: Would I!? [Lana excitingly agreed to ride with the celebrity] Well?

Johnny Phenex: Wear your helmet. You are about to experience how the great blazing "Highway to Hell" feels like. [engines rev up] LET'S RIDE!

The motorcycle's exhaust pipe flamed on as the ride fast from the open road. The others followed slowly via a minivan and made it to their destination, a small cottage in the cemetery where Lucy is resting.

Johnny Phenex: [solemnly sighed] This is the place.

Lana: What's wrong?

Johnny Phenex: I guess I never got used to the place. My mom, I never got to visit her memorial. And dad, after he died, I took over his stunt career. I loved the old man, and I guess I never got any closure since it happened so sudden.

Lana: What happened?

Johnny Phenex: Motorcycle failure. The event took his life. He wasn't meant to die that last stunt, but with a mix of severe injuries and his disease, it was the final straw. Then came my godfather, Carter Fletcher. The old guy is just a gravedigger and an ex-racer and he took care of me in an old shack. Died after one last race with him. His last will was to help his granddaughter or something, how I met Bobbie and became her race instructor. I guess I'm sad whenever I visit this memorial park because I'm tired of having my loved one's taken from me.

Lana comforted the cyclist in hope that it would give him closure.

Johnny Phenex: Thanks kid, but I'm still carrying this burden in my heart. There's something I haven't done yet, which is why I joined this organization.

Lana and Johnny now arrived at the cottage when he saw his associated made it first.

Taara Odinson: You sure are late.

Johnny Phenex: Sorry, I lost track of time. Just finding closure, is all.

Joshua Wayward: Here they are.

Johnny opened the door and saw Shina and Rivelias.

Shina: *blush* Johnny!

Johnny: Hey there, Shin and RIvel. So where's the witch?

Rivelias: Here [show's Lucy in bed]

Johnny: That's her!? but she's too young! If she can do that in such rate….

Rivelias: I know right. That's why we need her help.

Lana entered and saw her adoptive sister.

Lana: LUCY! What happened? Is she okay?

Johnny: This is where you come in, kid. Help your friend here. She is the witch that can bring back the dead.

Lana: She's not just my friend. She's my adoptive sister. Of course, I'd help.

Lana then used her power to help Lucy recover. Transferring her almost infinite amount of magic to her, Lucy then slowly got consciousness.

Lucy: La… na?

Lana: Lucy! You're okay!

Rivelias: Amazing! And she seemed to never have decreased her mana supply.

Johnny: [whisper: So that's the power of her commandment. Rapid rejuvenation and exceedingly high amount of mana reserves.] You did good kid. I'm proud of you. Maybe Bobbie is right to pick you as her future apprentice, you're a very good kid.

And so Lucy then used the two books to solve the crisis of the undead. She scanned the rest of Michigan state and vaporized the unrepentant undeads back to the land of the dead and directly sent them to Scheol, so that they'd never be back to the world of living. While the righteous ones, including Bobby, are now given fully perfected reanimation, granting them a second chance in life. All has been well, and whatever happened in Lola's story is for another chapter of this adventurous story.

-Castle of Forgotten Memories, Head Chambers: Where All Gathered-

Samael/Demon King: They did it! All souls that are evil are sent directly to Scheol and punished there. While righteous souls are now exempted to Samsara, giving them a choice of either reincarnation into Earth or in Heaven as Angels or Inhabitants.

Michael/Seraph: Good, now then. Give orders to Rivelias and have her train two girls properly. Lucille and Lana "Cherubina" Loud. Lucille will be enrolled in school for magecraft once she matures, while the other, young girl will be a summoner. She will summon the Four Heavenly Beast-Kings to aid her like Ludociel wanted.

Samael/Demon King: Prepared, aren't we brother!? Very well, as you wish. I hope Ludociel knows what he is doing.

Michael was left alone as Samael now proceeds to his task at hand.

Michael/Seraph: Souls in Purgatory are judged and either sent to Scheol or the Elysian fields of Paradise. Those plunged in Scheol are either incarnated as new demons or turned into as essence back to the All-Vessel like being cleaned into new materials again. But righteous souls are given a chance to rest in peace or if they desire to, becomes Angel Trainee or reincarnated into new humans or demihumans. This cyclic Samsara has been always like this since then. From two souls becomes a multitude of millions more, pieces of souls divide and became whole again then multiply again. Nothing really ever ends doesn't it? This unending cycle of death and rebirth has always went on. All I can do now is make sure that the balance and order is ensured, just… as… my Father told me to.

-END-

**AN: And that's it for this new chapter. Johnny Phenex is based on a superhero and his appearance is based on a film actor of that said superhero. Even his backstory is somewhat similar. The name Phenex (spoken like Phoenix) is based on the 72 Pillars of Ars Goetia/Lesser Keys of Solomon. Because of that, his powers his similar to an Ifreetian, but he controls Phoenix Fires that can heal or punish. His species is a Cambion (Half-Human, Half-Demon), the opposite of Druids/Titans (Demigods or Half-Human/Half-Angel). Nephilims are a combination of Angels and Demons based on Capcom's DmC- Devil may Cry series.**

**Now that all that clarification is now out of the way, what are these Four Heavenly Beast-Kings? We'll find out soon after next chapter, which will be Lola's turn to shine. Leave a like, review, or follow. Godbless and Peace/Shalom!**


	14. Lola of BenevolenceSelflessness

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XIV (Lola of Benevolence/Selflessness)**

-Time period: Same as Lana's class at Bluebell Scouts-

Michael ordered all enforcers to deal with the undead menace immediately. One of the enforcers is currently training pageant girls for their next event during that proclamation. She belongs to the Druid Clan, the spawns of a human and an angel/deity type species. Her name is **Irene von Rosenberg, Enforcer Rank XVII (17) entitled as the Star Charmer.** Her occupations besides being an enforcer are being a fashion diva and an expert pageant coach. She is currently attending a pageant as a facilitator where the rival Druids, Lola "Seraphina" Loud and Lindsey Sweetwater are currently participating. Whoever winds this competition will be a representative contender for the whole state of Michigan. Then whichever state wins will be a representative contender for the whole country.

All things in an hour proceeded without a flaw. And luckily, no zombie attacking due to the location having far less people to actually have a burial site. All of the events are as planned by the coordinators, nothing seemed to go wrong. And when the final scores was about to be deliberated, the moment of truth is about to begin.

Lindsey: This time, Loud! I'm going to win.

Lola: Don't bet on it, Sweetwater! I'm still number one!

Winston: Lola! I'm rooting for you!

Meli Ramos: Go Lola…!

The judges made their final verdict. Here the two rivals, closing their eyes, praying and wishing to win the competition. The host attained the scorecard and final judgement. She announced the winner… it was… Lola Loud! As always she won and was given the trophy, the crown, the flowers, the sash and the grand prize money. Her rival, Lindsey received the consolation price of a first runner-up, with a silver tiara and sash with an engraved words, "First Runner-up". All had applauded for the brilliant performance and the host then said his final message, the closing remarks before the entire show ends.

Irene then congratulate both girls and remarked them proudly on how stunning was their performance. Winston and Meli cheered on Lola and gave their attention to her while Lindsey is still quite bitter for not being able to defeat her rival, even at least once. But something strange is going on, Lola's right leg glowed and was marked by a light that looked like a hand with a heart on it's palm. At first she was planning to strike and rip Lola apart without the others looking, her rage and envy grew from that point. But then she froze there, kneeling and grieving as if something crossed her mind.

Meli: Hey Lola, what's wrong with her?

Lola: Oh, she's just salty that I win again.

Meli: Shouldn't we do something?

Lola: Don't worry, I'll go talk to her and wish her good luck the next time she competes.

Lola came to Lindsey and tried to console her and give her the best good luck wish she could come up with. It seemed that whatever words she say only falls into deaf ears.

Lola: Hey, are you even listening? I said better luck next time and don't worry about the next since I won't be competing for now. I am leaving for the representative contender pageant.

Meli: What wrong?

Lola: She wouldn't budge!

Lola then tried to tap her hands but upon touch, she fell into a trance. She saw Lindsey's memories, the darker ones, the most horrific/embarrassing/horrendous memories buried in Lindsey's subconscious mind. Lola let go and stumbled into some of the make-up and costumes at the vanity mirror. Lola's friends then saw what happened.

Winston: Are you okay? What happened?

Lola: I think I just saw Lindsey's memories… I know what I am, and so is Lana…

Irene: So you figured it out?

Lola: Coach, I… I don't get it…

Irene: We are druids, an incarnation of an angel born in human flesh. Conceived by the love of both a human and an angel or celestial being. The opposite is cambions, born by a human and a demon. But druids can be titans too like the ones in Greece. We druids are mostly a holy group of priests and priestesses, but we can also be others to form an influence on others so that we can multiply in numbers. Pageantry is just one of them.

Lola: Then Lindsey is a druid like me.

Irene: Yes, like you and your twin… or to be correct, your cousin Lana. Although, she inherited mostly her titan origin from her father. Your mothers are sisters but you Lola is the only purebred druid.

Lola: Then the memories I just saw. Are those mine as well?

Irene touch Lindsey and found out what is happening.

Irene: It is as I fear. Driven by envy like your mother and her former chambermaid, it is like she is an incarnation of her mother who is jealous of your real parents. You, Seraphina, no… Lola had inflicted a curse upon her. The curse activated when she was about to strike you on the back, her envy and anger has triggered and made her relive her hellish moment while you slowly devour her self-awareness until she is only a shell of her former self.

Lola: But… I didn't mean to… I just…

Irene: It's not your fault… for it seemed this curse was placed on you as a fail-safe. To keep you from doing harm to the others, as well being harmed yourself. Tell me, what trait did you usually have? What will happen if those traits activate the power of this curse?

Lola then recalled her past deeds before her adoptive brother's demise, before having the knowledge of being adopted. She was snobbish, bratty, self-centered and manipulative. She never genuinely cared for others unless it benefits her. Her only true friend whom she was able to form out of true, genuine kindness are Meli and Lana. Winston is just her love interest and Irene's relative/student. The difference is that Lindsey is alone. Being always second best lead her to be unfitting for pageant elitists like her friend Roxanne. And unlike Lacey St. Claire, she loved her considerable twin to a point that she felt mocked when she scorned Lana for her passion and love for animals and their naturalism like muddy plays and dirty antics. Lola confessed it all to Irene.

Irene: I see, the protective curse inside you is triggered by selfish attempts and anyone who holds grudges.

Winston: But how do we break the curse?

Irene: Only Lola could. She had the curse, she must also have the key on releasing it. And to do so, you must find Lindsey from that limbo of her memories. That loop mustn't continue lest we truly lost her!

Lola then followed her instructor's advice and held Lindsey's hand as she closed her eyes. She then had her consciousness and mind transferred into Lindsey's loop of memories. She saw how she lived in humiliation for being second rate. Her mother seemed to scorned her but her father didn't. Unfortunately, the father died from a sickness which caused her to be lonely. Still seeking for approval, she continued to try until she becomes a winner. Her father is the true druid, but her mother is just a human chambermaid who fell in love with the druid. The human seemed to be former rivals with Lola's true mother, who was a from a druid race. She then knows the whole truth of her birth story. Lana being born from her maternal aunt, the twin sister of her mother while hers is the beautiful druid from Demeter/Ceres family or clan of angels. While Lindsey (or in this case, her deceased father) was from the family of Ares/Mars better known as Camael/Chamuel (the angel of strength [Gevurah], courage, war, flames, masculinity and peaceful relationships - Camael means Severity of God while Chamuel means God has risen/One who seeks God).

She continued to see the horrors of being unloved by her mother especially when her father is gone, the only cornerstone she had left. In the darkest pits of her emotions, Lola found her consciousness crying and sobbing, begging for help. She reached out and was seen by her.

Lola: Now I know why you desperately wanted to defeat me. You wanted your mom's approval.

Lindsey: You don't understand… it's more than just the approval… I wanted to honor my father by doing something I can accomplish for once in my life. But all I get is being a second-rate person.

Lola: But there is something you can do that no one else was able to.

Lindsey: What…?

Lola: You're my number one rival. You were the one that made me realize that I should be better than my previous self. I improved a lot because you were there. You are my limiter and you made realize how to break my limits. And for me, I think you are number one in my book. I guess I never really got the chance to say it because I was so busy basking my victories. But if it wasn't for you, I never got a true competitor. That is why you are my rival, but you are a winner in my book.

Lindsey: You're just saying that…

Lola: No, I am not! Take it from me! I, Lola Loud, has declared you my eternal rival. Maybe someday you'll surpass me. Until then let's continue to sharpen ourselves and be better. And we can be friendly rivals, like we're supposed to be.

Lindsey: I…

Lola: It took me a lot to say it but it's all true. I wanted to be your friend. I used to be like you, never wanting any less than perfect but you always taste the medicine. It's time for me to tell you, I did had my own fair share of defeats. I lost some too.

Lindsey smiles knowing that she isn't alone anymore. The loop ends and Lindsey is free of the curse. Now they are back to the conscious world.

Lindsey: Okay, Lola… you win.

Lola: No, we both win.

Irene smiled and was glad that her apprentices had finally broke the curse of hatred between their families.

-Castle of Forgotten Memories-

Ludociel: So Lola had finally awakened her "Commandment". And she took it like a champ. Amazing, I have to give her credit.

Irene[communicator]: She indeed done it. She's not the child you used to know. Changed but in a good way. I guess her "Commandment" was just a medal, a symbol that represents her bratty phase is now gone. If not, well at least it's in better control now.

Ludociel: That is why it was best not to send you to the mission. I asked the headmasters to exemplify you and they made the approval. It is only a matter of time until the last two of the "Commandments" awaken, then… and only then, they shall witness a miracle born to this world of cruel fates. For now, I shall remain hidden from the eyes of the common.

Irene[communicator]: I hope that cooperating with you will be worth it. This world needs hope.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**AN: And that's this chapter. It may have come short but that's all I got from this. It might not be the best I can do. Next chapter is for both Lana and Lola anyways so there's that. I might make a Hiatus from writing since I'm preparing for the Path of Teaching. Yes, I am going to be a teacher someday… which leads to having less times to my hobbies such as writing, drawing, playing and streaming new vids like Anime. But that won't mean I quit. I just hope my mental health issues would also get better. Anyways I hope you enjoy, leave a like, reviews, follow and I'll see you guys soon. God bless and Shalom/Peace!**


	15. Training the Twins

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XV (Training the Twins)**

Recap on what happened on the twins:

Lana had unlocked her powers as "Commandment" user and she inherited titan's power over earth. She had the ability to control terrain and her "Commandment: Charity" enables her access to vast amount of mana that is nigh-infinite. However the side effect is that she must constantly use the energy she abundantly had. If not, it could cause her to die of overload. Thankfully there's a solution, and we'll get to that.

Lola too had unlocked her "Commandment: Benevolence or Selflessness". it's power is to entrap anyone that harbors selfish desires into a loop of their dark memories until they lose their sentience. It can be canceled by the caster to avoid getting someone lost in oblivion as done by Lola before with Lindsey but it took her hours to get out since she harbors no mastery yet. Her druids power enables her to access to a few of the many angelic powers that can be used.

Ludociel: Thank you for the explanation, Mr. Narrator.

You're welcome. Now, although Druids and Titans are near-relatives there are key difference in their capabilities and bloodline. Ludociel, take it away…

Ludociel: Now both Druids and Titans have bloodlines that come from humans and angels or as other culture refer them as lesser deities/gods. It is important that Druids are from angels much closer to the Creator while Titans are those that either are fallen or renegade but refused to align with evil thus saving them from becoming demons. Which is why Titans are called Wingless Angels. But both races are considerably demigods

A few of the enforcers are from this clan of Druids and Titans; namely Taara Odinson, Joshua Wayward, Shina Azrael, and Irene von Rosenberg. Micheal El-Shaddai however is a pure-blooded angel with the rank of Seraph and equal rank to Metatron the record keeper. Now there are differences between the powers of druids and titans. Here are the lists…

Druids

\- Ark (Control over light and holy properties)

\- Exorcise (Eliminates curses and evil possession within a target such as hatred, envy, malice, etc. Demons can get injured by this.)

\- Invigorate (Heals any form of injury. Mixed with either Ark or Exorcise further improves the healing. Archangel Raphael and his followers, like Simon Peterson are the best type of healers.)

\- Angelic Forbidden Techniques such as Reaper's Mark and Imperfect Resurrection that can be used by the Azrael family.

Titans

\- Creations (Power to manipulate nature. Bobby and Ronnie is from the Zeus/Baraqiel tribe that control lightning, Lana from the Ceres/Demeter tribe that controls nature, soil and plants. Taara is close to being Druid but retains powers of an Odinson from Thor/Ramiel tribe)

\- Size manipulation (Can become as tall as humans or gigantic as towers)

\- Enhanced Strength (Just as any species outside purebred humans)

Ludociel: That's basically their capabilities. And now I will be watching them be trained. Lola will be trained by Irene von Rosenberg, while Johnny Phenex will be helping Lana to her powers.

Michael/Seraph: Well I hope you'll be doing your homework while watching them!

Ludociel: Oh oops, I gotta get them first. Then when watching, I'll list their progress. [went to get a notepad]

Michael/Seraph: *chuckle* Silly boy, but I guess he's still young and did not need to face militarism. Unlike that war we have to fight over, dear brother Demon King.

\- Royal Woods Academy: Junior Division Gymnasium-

There the twins are now training to better harness their capabilities. Lola was taught by Irene to use her power as Druid. So far, Lola can only use Ark in a small scale level that she can only make herself glow in light. Teaching her to fully manipulate light and holy properties will be a difficult feat but they can prevail.

Lana, on the other hand, is with Johnny Phenex. As of now, using her vast mana to manipulate soil and reshape her terrain. She can only grow smaller amounts crops in which, with enough training could help her second adoptive elder sister, Leni. Since both can control plant-life and nature, they are a perfect combo. However, Johnny received a letter from the superiors to teach her other capabilities from her "Commandment".

Johnny: Lana, I was told by my associates that your power isn't just from Ceres/Demeter tribe of the Titan clan. Your "Commandment" has access to other properties than just having almost infinite amount of mana. This would be beneficial since they told me that you're too young and a young body can only carry this much arcane energy.

Lana: Okay. Then what other powers can I do?

Johnny: Since you can also heal others with magic and make friends with animals using your Titan powers over wilderness, what do you say if you summon new loyal pets your aide?

Lana: Summon pets? Really?

Johnny: Yes, you can! Summoning the Four Heavenly Beast Kings can be done by you since you have so much arcane energy because of your "Commandment". Maybe in doing so you will have helpers for you just in case. Are you ready?

Lana: I am! I'm excited!

Johnny then reads the other contents of his letter from the enforcers and shown a list of the Four Heavenly Beast Kings.

\- Byakko of the West. A White Tigress with the power over winds, autumn and beasts. Usually accompanied by a spear.

\- Genbu of the North. A Black Tortoise wrapped by her brother a Black Serpent. Rules over waters, winter, high mountains and scaled animals/reptilians. Accompanied by a staff/baton.

\- Seiryuu of the East. A Blue/Azure Dragon with the power over trees, rivers, spring and wyvern. Accompanied by blue katana/odachi (Japanese sword/longsword)

\- Entei of the South. A Red/Vermilion Bird with the power over heat, flames, summer and birds/avian animals. Accompanied by a flaming sword.

Lana initiate summoning when she poured arcane energy into the magic circle that Johnny drew. When all four of them showed up, Lana's friends are in awe for the four spectacular creatures with an aura of a monarch. They all ask if Lana is worthy of their pact to them. Johnny proposed a challenge which the Four Beast Kings agreed. They proposed to see if the girl had enough strength to endure. Johnny then rebutted…

Johnny: Lana's mana flow is flawless to a point that she was able to summon you from your decennary slumber. Not only that but you four had been summoned and maintained into physical forms for a longer period that your former summoners that you found unworthy or masters that died from a long time. Isn't that enough proof of worth for her?

The Four Heavenly Beast Kings are at awe at this. The are indeed summoned and maintained for a long period, without the need of gradual return to their sleep when they're not needed. Not only that but Lana never seemed to be exhausted, due to the effect of the near-infinite amount of mana that she quickly recover even after use. Johnny did spoke the truth to them, Lana is worthy of being their next master. Lana then saw the four to bow to her and asked to form a pact with her. She agreed and suggested nicknames to easily remember them. The Beast Kings agreed and knowing Lana as an expert of animals, gave them proper names just like she did to the Loud family pets.

Byakko was named Raja (Aladdin reference)

Genbu, named as Bowsette (Tortoise, you know…) and Jafar (Aladdin reference)

Seiryuu as Sharron (Since she's a woman and the name is close to Shenron)

Entei then named as Moltress (Pokemon reference)

Skippy: That's great to have names but how are you going to stay with Lana in that size?

Byakko/Raja: No worries little human. We can adjust size [all transforms into plush-sized animals] to look like this!

Muddy Girl: Awww! They're so cute like this!

Seiryuu/Sharron: Dirty human, though we look like this, we still retain our abilities and aura to intimidate creatures that can feel our presence.

Genbu/Bowsette: But since you can't feel that aura… [Jafar]: You only see us as cute little animals.

Lana: That's amazing, at least now no one is gonna get scared at us when we travel together.

Johnny: Unless if it's an enemy.

Lola looked at her sister's training and aspire to be better than both of their old self. Lola continued to practice her Ark by creating light-based projectiles and weapons, Exorcise by learning to hasten the purging of evil energy withing lesser demons and animals that are hostile to her, and Invigoration by healing whatever injuries came to her or others. Her exhaustion and determination was witnessed by Lana, who in turn shared her mana to her. Both resumed and Lola then learned to use Ark in conjunction with her commandment to enter the memories of anyone. This will allow her to purge the impure emotions such as hatred, malice, greed, etcetera with great degree. Lindsey, Meli, and Winston cheer on her as she uses her druid powers to battle her mentor and fellow druid, Irene. She lost, however she have shown quite an improvement. Both the cousins, or rather twins are happy with the results they received. With both of them together, they seemed unstoppable.

Meanwhile, Lisa then is making another journal entry but seemed at unease.

_"Lana had vast amount of arcane energy while Lola is shown to control celestial element of light. Good for them, for I have discovered mine during my alchemy class. David and Darcy are playing with me when Darcy felt uneasy. She had another prediction but during that time, an mishap occurred. Someone broke one of the ornaments in our preschool art class and was witnessed by a few of the pupils. The child in question then was asked by a teacher in which he falsely answered. Then I felt a slight migraine and a mark formed to my right forehead, a book-shaped mark with the heart symbol. Afterwards, the culprit grew numb and paralysis hold of his body. He was carried to the infirmary and still couldn't move until a few hours later, he spoke the truth. Only then he recovered from the numbness. I grew curious and troubled of what I can actually do. The power of Honesty and Truth. Going back to Darcy's prediction, both Lana and Lola are expected to have twin daughters when they grow up. It seemed that they both will have two heirs from the same male unit. Until it is clarified, all hypothesis shall be collected. Only time will tell what the future holds."_

-END-

**AN: And that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I made a few reference from that part. The Four Heavenly Beast Kings are based on Chinese constellations and four seasons. Their names, well they have obvious references. The power of Druids and Titans are now separated even if they both have almost the same origins. And Lisa have unlocked her powers way too early before her chapter even began. But that would be for another chapter on how Lisa will handle it. For now, leave a like, fave, review. And Peace/Shalom!**


	16. Lisa of TruthHonesty

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XVI (Lisa of Truth/Honesty)**

Upon discovering her powers that presides over truths, Lisa has been more diligent in her studies as a PhD and apprentice alchemist. Under the supervision of the two headmasters of Ouroboros, Lisa had been taken in tutelage of Ms. Shrinivas, her kindergarten teacher and some other head scientists such as, Prof. Ienzo Hojo, Dr. Even Hollander, and their superior Dr. Merlin Diz Anthem. Although she is young, she had achieved some scientific wonders that had made breakthrough. She always been into her studies and now aspiring to defeat her rival. No, I'm not talking about her crush, David Newton. But he is a master of rhetoric to point that his words can be deceiving, but he never lies. An aspiring magician. Trickster and alchemist as well.

And he is one of the members of Ouroboros as well. He is **Oscar Pine Digs aka. Master Magician. Rank I of the Ouroboros.**

Oscar is a former circus child, born with exceptional talents in speech and gymnastics. He also performs in live stages but when his circus was disbanded out of lack of funds, he was found by the two headmasters and took him in. He created many alchemic advancements and became a junior mage as well. Learning both arcane arts and sciences.

But what exactly is Alchemy? In this world, there are what you call alchemists, those who pursue sciences that can break the boundaries of science and fiction. Pseudoscience as they call it, due to is defies law of physics. There is one thing that alchemists aren't allowed to do due to the fact that there are absolute laws formed since beginningless time. The Law of Equivalent Exchange and/or The Law of Cause and Effect.

Law of Cause and Effect makes sure that any arcane abilities of an alchemist can only transmute already existing substance. Unlike witches/wizards, Alchemists uses arcane energy to transmute existing objects like atoms and particles. It is likely due to having less access to arcane or spiritual energies. They are however able to compensate via scientific breakthroughs; such as creating medicines and pharmaceuticals, age-reversing products, turning sands or rocks into metal or water into alcohol. They can still use partial of any arcane energies, enabling them to transmute materials but needed an aide like technologies that can save or harness energies from the surrounding.

Law of Equivalent Exchange supports the Law of Cause and Effect. For that matter, they can only transmute already existing objects. If they are to create something that isn't existing will have unprecedented results if the person isn't a witch/wizard for they are much closer to the idea of Creation just as the Maker did once. A soul for a soul, which disallow the alchemist to use reincarnation magic. The alchemists can make fire but only by supercharging atoms in the air, but wizards can MAKE fire even by just their imagination. That's one key difference of an Alchemist to a Wizard.

But that aside, Lisa Loud aspire to be a State Alchemist at her age. She may have PhD but she is still new to the idea of Alchemy. Now that she is under the tutelage of such great scientist and alchemists, she is ready to take her stance to becoming an alchemist herself. All she needed now to pass her exam.

Dr. Even Hollander: Have you readied your Armament? To be a State Alchemist, you must show evident mastery of your alchemic prowess and your Armament!

Lisa: Affirmative, I am indeed primed!

Prof. Ienzo Hojo: Then setting examination stage and environment… now. Godspeed to your success and remember, you can do whatever you can do only in your capabilities. The environment is…

Lisa: An Alchemist's playground. I understand completely, but I will not overestimate my abilities.

Dr. Even Hollander: The examination for Elisabeth Loud will now begin. Calibration of exams… ready!

Armaments are any weapon or object an alchemist can use to draw a portion of their energies into transmutations. It's like a wizard's magic wand except those things can only draw the mana within a wizard, while the creation is based on the wizard's imagination. The Armaments are reliant however to the object to be transmuted and to a gem that will define the resulting change. Those gems are called as Dust or Sepiths. The gems can be grains of sand (thus the name Dust), or solid stones crafted as accessories to the Armament. Armaments varies in sizes, dependent on an Alchemist's mastery or martial arts. Such as swords, guns (like what Daniel Armstrong's guns: Innocence & Guilty pistols, Whisper sniper rifle, Shouter double-barrel), or even stopwatches. Sepiths or Septiums as others called it due to the fact that it has seven colors each corresponds to an element that can be transmuted.

Red - Fire or Heat

Orange (or Brown) - Earth, Sand, Minerals, Solids

Yellow (or Gold) - Plasma, Light, or Electricity

Green - Nature/Greenery (Healing)

Blue (in any shade) - Cold, Ice, Water, Liquids

Indigo (in any shade) - Wind/Weather

Violet/Purple - Sound/Vibrations (common), Psychical/Mental (lighter) or Gravity/Magnetism (darker)

What about Black or White? Those colors are set-apart from the seven. Black is for Time and White is for Space and both are seemed to be non-transmutable except by those who have expertise.

Going back to Lisa, she held her Armament that contains all seven colors of the Dusts. Her weapon is a long-nosed revolver that can be transformed into a saber, a gunblade. Her environment is a forest arena, which fits for her green Sepith since Green enables the rapid growth of live cells mostly used on plants/green life or fungus. Her goal is set by the head Alchemist.

Dr. Even Hollander: The goal is to defeat the required amount of plant-monsters or corrupted mandrakes within just a minute and half. The passing grade is 40/50 mandrakes. Use any means necessary as long as you do not break the alchemist laws or use forbidden transmutations. Begin!

Lisa then first used the green Sepith to temporarily halt the enemies movements via vines and wooden appendages. Being a 4-year-old means she had only limited resource of her alchemic powers that is accessible to her. She's not proud of it, considering that she aims to catch up to her rival and to her friend, David. David may be second star student to his kindergarten school but was already declared State Alchemist in such age. Lisa had awoken her "Commandment" which could help her in more ways when needed. She then used fire to slay a few more but considering that her environment is a forest, she had to be careful not to set the place ablaze. She used violet to vibrate the Armament in rapid succession to make cutting easier for her. She is nearing her limit but she still had a few more to defeat before she pass.

Lisa: Just… a… few… more… left.

A mandrake attack from her side but she barely dodges the attack and got a little scratch. She then uses a brown Sepith to create a torrent of sand spears and slew a few more. The time is almost up and only a few more to achieve her State Alchemist statutes. As such she resorted to one last thing.

Lisa: The Law is clear, and shall not use any forbidden means. Then I am left with no other choice. The forest may become collateral.

Using her red Dust and purple Dust, she formed a shockwave of flames. The collateral is that she got stucked in a forest fire and clearly exhausted. The last resort is a double-edged ability, one wrong move could lead her getting the burn than the designated target. But in the end, she passed. Even Hollander used his blue Dusted knight shield and purged the flames with snow and blizzard. The Head-Alchemist, Dr. Merlin Diz Anthem, congratulated Lisa on her success and gave her the title. She is given a break from Royal Woods Science Institute and relaxed with the company of her kindergarten friends, Darcy (the Esperkin) and David (an Alchemist). She still felt a bit of guilt from the kid that became a victim of her "Commandment". Although, the child is doing a-okay now, he never tried to lie ever again. A few hours passed and it was time for her to go home. On her way, she notices the forest that took Lincoln from her, from her adoptive sister, from her family. After a glance, she noticed that the castle in the clearing has been now renovated. She tried to go inside, and she did, much to her surprise. She is teleported inside as if someone is welcoming her. The first one Lisa saw is none other than her rival.

Oscar: My, my, what a surprise. Hello little genius. Are you perhaps lost? Or curious to wander around here?

Lisa: You're Oscar. The circus leader!

Oscar: The one and only. But I've disbanded that troupe long ago since my parents have not enough to fund and went in hiding. But nevermind me, what of you? Why are you here in the Castle of Forgotten Memories?

Lisa: So this is what this place is called. But I have you know, I was teleported here. I was merely taking a glance in this astonishing castle and reminiscing of my late adoptive older brother.

Oscar: I see, glad that you are honest. An honest rival is better that an arrogant buffoon. If you are indeed curious, then take your time exploring.

Indeed, Lisa did explore the place. The facilities, dining area, hallways and lobby. All seemed to be renovated, all except one room.

Lisa: What is this room?

Oscar: That is the old master's bedroom that can only be opened by someone who shares the same blood ties as the master of this castle. Since they are vanished from this world, I can assume that only someone who is close to the old master can open it. Such as this castle, it is only for those welcomed here and the new Headmasters are obligated to safeguard this place, that's why only member of the Ouroboros are allowed here.

Lisa: You're from Ouroboros? That means?

Oscar: You've met some of them, I'm sure. One of them put someone close to your family in tragedy. But that's all bygones now.

Lisa: I've noticed something from you all. I've seen a pattern when you introduced yourself during that show. Though I admired you used alchemy during your stage time, which is quite foolish…

Oscar: Hey!

Lisa: You all go by rank system yet all of you are of equal footing except to the Headmaster of yours.

Oscar: Aren't all, such as military rank, are the same? We are an elite group that specialize in dealing threats and chaos in discreet measures. Rank is just a name and we are all led by the Headmasters.

Lisa: And another, you call yourself **Master Magician**, although you are an alchemist than of a wizard. Something's off. And when Lori described Bobby's killer, she said his titular name is **Gamer of Destiny**. I memorized that you are Rank I but Dulor is is Rank X. It can be coincidental or patterning to something.

Oscar: Catching on, I see. But this isn't my place to explain all the details. It's up to Ludociel to clarify your understanding better.

Lisa: That too, you mentioned it. When I put a tracking and recording chip to my siblings to keep in touch with them, most of you mentioned that name.

Oscar: Again, it isn't my place to tell you who is he.

Then a silhouette appeared to them. He seemed to wear their signature coat with a pin of his rank. (Zero or O)

Lisa: Rank O? The absent Rank? Zero holds the value of nothingness, yet you have a rank Zero! Now my suspicion is correct.

Oscar: Master Ludociel!

Ludociel: Oscar, stand down. I'll take care of this.

Oscar left them alone.

Ludociel: You have questions I see. But my time to appear has not yet come. I am waiting until the Last "Commandment" to awaken her slumbering power.

Lisa: Commandment? So it is true then. The powers that my adoptive sister units have are based on Commandments.

Ludociel: Indeed and they are given to you by a special someone. [Removes hood and reveals himself] Me.

Lisa: I knew it, *Sob* it was you… Lincoln!

-Chapter End-

**AN: Cliffhanger time. Why, cause I really don't know how will I ever make Lisa's chapter more action packed and less talkative. But her she now discovered that Lincoln is alive but taken his original name Ludociel in the Ouroboros. Next chapter is more Talk-no-Jutsu because Lincoln/Ludociel will just explain things to Lisa. And I think all of the Ouroboros members have been introduced so Lily's chapter will be short… I think. Anyways, I think it's about time I make the reference list and trivia page about the content of this fanfic. While I am catching on, but slower paced due to the community quarantine here to avoid the Corona Virus. So yeah, I was pretty much bummed out since I can't have all the freedom I need to be motivated to write. **

**All I can say is Stay Safe, God Bless and Peace/Shalom! Thank you for sticking with me, leave a like, review, follow and see you next time.**


	17. Key to Truth

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XVII (Key to Truth)**

Lisa: Lincoln, you are alive

Ludociel/Lincoln: I would rather not have you tell anyone about this. Can you keep a secret? Only until the day I reveal myself, shall you be allowed to speak about me to anyone.

Lisa: I will, dear brother. I shall not tell, not even a single creature outside this castle.

Ludociel/Lincoln: If you break your vow to me, the "Commandment of Truth" will curse your body in paralysis. It is so, for that Commandment is for the fulfillment of truths. That includes vows and promises.

Lisa: But what if they ask me of anything about this place, or about you? What shall I say?

Ludociel/Lincoln: The Commandment of Truth allows even half-truths and rhetorical speeches. If you can speak in rhetoric, no curse will harm you for it is their misguided understanding that will lead them lost but not yours.

Lisa: I see. If that is the case. I have discerned more truths about the future more than what I have anticipated.

Ludociel/Lincoln: An Esperkin has revealed to you so many at a young age. Darcy was it not? She has been a good companion for you.

Lisa: You knew?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Yes, I did. I have been secretly watching over you as to many. I also knew of the future with the help of other Esperkin that I have met. Lily too is an Esperkin, and her real name is Lilian Esperanza. She will gain access to her powers at birthday, but only develops to master it as she grow up. At 5, she will further develop it.

Lisa: Just like Darcy.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Indeed.

Lisa: Dear elder brother, do tell me how is it that you are alive. I need to know how is it possible. And why did Oscar called you Ludociel?

Ludociel/Lincoln: I suppose, I was expecting it from you. Very well, I shall entertain the notion of revealing my origins to you. My real name is Ludociel Andrealphas, but you've known me as Lincoln of the Loud family.

I am a Nephilim, a race born out of the love of an Angel & of a Demon. I am the son of an Archangel - my mother, Tarmiel Evangeline - and of the Archfiend - father, the Demon General Andrealphas Qlipost Credos - and both went missing. Our race are the combination of the two and have the same powers of them combined. Being an Angel or a Demon kind, I have seven hearts which kept me alive. One out of seven had been destroyed and still in recovery stage. I was told that I was entrusted with our adopters and had my powers sealed to avoid getting detected until that night. That night is when the seal is withering and power leaked from me, making me vulnerable to malicious groups who wanted me for my power and to invoke an evil omen. But there is a prophecy that I will be the key to bring peace from an unreconciled war. I split my Commandment into Ten pieces to protect and keep an eye out for all of you and when they awaken, then I will have my powers back without the need of forcing it out from your bodies which can lead to devastating results or death.

Lisa: The Ten Commandments. If there are ten and you said Lily is last to awaken, then why is there a Commandment reserved for you?

Ludociel/Lincoln: The Eleventh or the Zeroth Commandment is a compilation or sum-up of all the other Commandment bestowed upon you. Mine is the wholeness of the ten pieces. The Commandment of Love!

Lisa: Love?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Love is the force that drives creation to evolve and prosper. It is the most powerful force that can even dispel great evil in this world. Indeed there is nothing Love cannot do.

Lisa: Of course, there is nothing that Love cannot do. You are right about that point brother.

Ludociel/Lincoln: It was my Love for all you girls that kept you safe and made sure you are unharmed. When Lori is pregnant of Loan, she was so happy. When Bobby died that time, she fell into despair and the shock almost costed Loan's life. It was I that brought Loan out of her womb, and with my power, gave her life to be Lori and Bobby's daughter. Just as how Athena was born from Baraqiel/Zeus's head, I did the same when Loan was brought out. But sadly, Loan gains her mother's insecurity and doubts, she is the manifestation of Lori's vulnerable side.

Lisa: So that how I found a trace of your DNA from the child. It just means Loan had two fathers to care for her.

Ludociel/Lincoln: So what more do need to know here in this castle, before I send you back home. My powers will be able to teleport you back home.

Lisa: I have so much to ask of you. One of them is what will be Lily's Commandment so that I can prepare and not let it be carelessly inflicted.

Ludociel/Lincoln: You have known the others, correct? But if you really need to know…

Lori - Humility (Power to weaken the proud and angry)

Leni - Chastity/Purity (Petrifies the impure or malicious)

Luna - Diligence & Repose (Great added strength and coup de grace)

Luan - Temperance/Reticence (Magic nullification & word powers)

Lynn - Patience/Pacifism (Soul-Time theft against violators and murderers)

Lucy - Faith (Power over arcane and faithfulness)

Lana - Charity (Nigh-Unlimited access to mana)

Lola - Benevolence/Selflessness (Counter against greedy intents)

Lisa - Honesty/Truth (Decipher of truths and curse against liars)

Lily - Piety

Lisa: Piety?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Piety is the power over loyalty and freewill. Traitors and malefactors are curse to be obedient to the Commandment holder.

Lisa: I see.

Ludociel/Lincoln: You are almost at your curfew. I suggest you ask me at home via telecommunications.

Lisa: But how?

Ludociel/Lincoln: I have extraordinary power have I not? Telepathy will not be an issue especially that you hold one of the pieces of my blessing. I will show myself only to you in privacy. I will reveal myself on to your eyes to see only so that we can speak freely. For now, off you go!

Lincoln snaps his fingers and Lisa awakens back to her house's front yard. She is smiling yet tears fall knowing that her adoptive brother is alive after all and was able to speak with him. But she thought, she forgot to ask about the members of Ouroboros. But that did not bother her mind knowing that he will be available to answer her questions, even about her own future. For now, she will enjoy the company of her sisters.

Meanwhile, back the castle. Lincoln went to the master's bedroom door and stared at it while behind him are the two headmasters.

Samael/Demon King: Are you sure that it's alright to let her know you're here?

Michael/Seraph: Trust Ludociel, he had a plan. That's why Father entrusted His will on the child.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Guys it's fine. I can trust Lisa and she had my Commandment so she will hold on to her end of the bargain.

Lincoln then opens the door and see the orderly bedroom as if it was cleaned recently. He looked at the portrait of his parents as if looking for clues to help him in his journey.

His mother has a beautiful pale skin, whitish silver of hair, majestic white clothing, and blue eyes that has a pattern of halos and a bird with two pairs of wings, four wings like an archangel. His father is a handsome man with bull horns, a trident-like tail, muscular physique and red eyes with a pentagram pattern facing down. He remembered when he looked at a mirror when Chandler tried to bully him, he activated the same eyes. The pentagram eye to his left and the winged halo eyes to his right.

Samael/Demon King: Why is it that this portrait always feels eerie to me?

Michael/Seraph: I feel three presence here in this painting. One of Holy origins, the other is Magical, and last is Unholy.

Ludociel/Lincoln: I wonder…

Lincoln activated his two eyes and the portrait seemed to vanish from his sights. It is like x-ray vision, as he saw the three presence behind the schematics. He then asked the two headmasters to have the painting removed and saw a large vault from it. The vault contained a retinal scanner in which Lincoln already guessed what to do. He have both his eyes scanned and unlocked the safe to which he saw three blades, a katana possessing Holy energy, a sword with magical powers and a giant flesh-like blade with a crimson eye near the guard and grip.

Samael/Demon King: So that's where he hid them!

Michael/Seraph: These are swords of immense power. The Masamune blade from the Tarmiel clan, the demon blade of Xenolith: Soul Devourer… and the Holy-Magic sword known as the Dragon Slayer, Ascalon. One of the great swords of Heaven!

Ludociel/Lincoln: Let's get started, soon we'll have to depart and save my sisters.

-Chapter End-

**AN: Lincoln will soon reveal himself to the others. The time is almost there. And now Lincoln has three weapons for his disposal. **

**Masamune - Holy Blade of Exorcism**

**Xenolith/Soul Devourer - Unholy Blade of the Forsaken**

**Ascalon - Holy-Magical Dragon Slayer**

**There are other swords or weapons worth mentioning such as**

**Divergent Law - Loewe's Unholy Blade of Void**

**Durandal - Holy Greatsword of Gabriel**

**Kusanagi - Heavenly Sword of Valor**

**Yamata-no-Orochi - Evil Serpent Blade**

**Totsuka-no-Tsurugi: Holy Wine Blade of Flames**

**Azrael's Blade - Either the Scythe or Sword of the Angel of Death**

**The Gaes - Spears of Magical power. Demonic Exorcism (Gae Dearg), Omnislaying lance (Gae Bolg), Mortality (Gae Buidhe)**

**And of course, Xcalibur - The Almighty Sword of the One True God, once used by Michael.**

**And that's all for now. Please leave a like, review, follow, and thanks for sticking in. God Bless and Peace/Shalom!**


	18. Lily of Piety

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XVIII (Lily of Piety)**

A few days after Lisa's discovery of Lincoln's secret and location, she made an effort to not disclose her secret as part of her promise and oath to her Commandment. It is going to be Lily's birthday and that time she is nearing her. The time she will discover a portion of her Esperkin powers.

Esperkins - species that are the rarest of them all. There are almost a scarce information about Esperkins save for one of their abilities to predict or have glimpses of the future by the time they age and developed the ability to think more effectively (usually by the age of 3). They also have the power to control objects telekinetically and read minds. But more of the truth, they can also control the phenomenal cosmic. They harbor near-godlike powers that they are feared among species. But why are they rare exactly? To keep it short, Esperkins are fear and so they are hunted down before they even age properly. The old generation of Esperkins died in a horrid tragedy. Some say it's a natural event, some say an experiment, and some say from a war. But the new generation, the children and young Esperkins are hunted down before they can even repopulate. The reasons are for their power, out of fear and for territorial expansion.

That said, there are some Esperkin that survived and lived among the other species. Only problem is that only a handful are able to inherit the power of an Esperkin. They are like humans, and only a child born of an Esperkin parent and Human parent can produce another Esperkin (though only half-breed). One of those kind is a little girl called Darcy Helmandollar. She's the one that helped Lisa record her progress using the Gideon device.

No, Gideon will not be a time travelling device. But rather, a time capsule. Time travelling will not be here for several reasons, but having a time map such as the Esperkins helps guide on what future does one person desire.

Anyways, back to Lily's birthday. She received plenty of gifts and her speech developed much faster for an infant. It must be because of her Esperkin genes. Not only that but with Lisa's supervision, something else developed in Lily. She's now capable of lifting objects with her mind, albeit just toys and light materials. She also floats, who knew?…

Rita and Lynn(Sr) are at awe to see this development. They never would have guessed that their family would be more chaotic in a good way. To see that their adopted daughters actually have powers from different species of demi-humans. Well except fro Lisa (being an Alchemist) and Lynn (immortal Human). They are surprised but loved them anyways. The only thing that brought back their sadness is that they never get to see Lincoln's development. They never got the chance to see if Lincoln is another demi-human or just Human.

In the Castle of Forgotten Memories. Ludociel/Lincoln is looking up to the sky at the castle watchtower.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Happy Birthday, Lily-bug. Soon, big brother will come back. I promise you that.

Oscar: The reports are in. More evil activities and monsters have arise. St. Uriel's University had opened training grounds for military defenses. More and more demons from Scheol had escaped. Pretty soon, the battle of Dissidium will be brought forth to Earth just as the headmasters have feared.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Then we must prepare. I have acquired my parent's treasured weapons. Now is the time to fight back.

Oscar: The headmasters wanted to see you.

Lincoln went back inside the castle hallways until he reached the headmaster's room. There he will receive mission briefing.

Michael/Seraph: Good, now on to the details. A battle is coming. Traitors of the Demon clan are starting to infiltrate the Earth's premises. We must be prepared.

Samael/Demon King: There are still those loyal to me and wished for both clans to eventually stop this unneeded violence. Such as your father and Xenolith. Are you ready to carry their wills and wishes to make a peaceful world to live in.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Yes.

Micheal/Seraph: Then here are the details of your mission. Good luck and may the Father Almighty be watch over you.

Lincoln left them as he reads the content of his mission. Samael and Michael then took a glance at each other before talking.

Samael/Demon King: Do you really think Father will return once the peace has been made?

Michael/Seraph: I don't think, I know He will.

Samael/Demon King: I never got to say this but when the rebellion started…

Michael/Seraph: Save it! I don't need your apology but your cooperation. Right now, this meaningless war must come to a conclusion. That is why Father left and without Him maintaining the flow of life in the Universe, all will go back into Void just like the origin of all things.

Samael/Demon King: Now, now, I still believe that all creatures need firm leadership. My envy to them was justified. I was meant to lead them.

Michael/Seraph: Still prideful I see. These lesser creatures are created with freewill. None is to take that away just as Father ordered. An influence would only be needed if they are bend away from being upright. Now the lesser beings are astray. You are right about them needing firm leadership. Here's were your wrong, they have been naturally righteous before the influence came. And as of now from beginning to end, they still remember to do good and compassion, and capable of righteous works. All they need now is a little push.

Samael/Demon King: Hmph, Say what you will.

Michael/Seraph: The prophecy will be the one to declare the winner. All we can do is wait for the result. And don't even think of cheating your way out, dear brother.

Samael/Demon King: Wouldn't think of it.

Back to the Loud House, the celebration was a blast. They all have fun. Lori is talking to Bobby while nursing Loan. Leni is taking care of the backyard garden. Luna and Sam having another jam session while the celebration proceeds. They also think of what will they do in the near future. Luan served pie to her boyfriend, Benny while having their wooden puppets at the side. Maggie is with them as well. Lynn tries to entertain Lily but somewhat troubled that Francisco is still at the hospital. But at the very least, she isn't guilt-tripping anymore. Lucy practiced more of her witchcraft and tried to contact Harriet and Lincoln, wherever they may be found. Sadly it was to no avail so she stayed with necromancy and magecrafts. Lola and Lana are doing what they usually do, play "Princess and Knights" together. And Lisa, trying to keep it all together, just did her experiments while helping Lily with her newfound powers. And peace from Royal Woods ensured…

One Year Later

They have gone and became heroes while dealing with their mundane activities. Lori using her Ifreetian powers for good, under the alias: Ifreetia. Same with Leni: Rafflesia, Luna: Arcticluna, Luan: The Jester, Lynn: Lynnsanity, Lucille/Lucy: the Witch, Lana/Cherubina: Ceres, Lola/Seraphina: Ark Light, Elisabeth/Lisa: Alchemy and Lily "Lilian" Esperanza Loud, being the youngest as the Psychic. Crimes, natural disasters or monster attacks, they've handled them with ease. But if there are something that they somewhat took a hard time to deal with is that some of them still don't want anything to do with Ouroboros (well mostly Lori for obvious reasons). Some of them are mentored by the organization while some rivals them. But the day had been better with them around the premises. Lily had also awoken her Commandment of Piety, in which she use in gaining influence over her foes and force them to change their ways for good. It seemed that it is way effective to have her around but some are always too stubborn to change which may cause them to lose their sentience… not always a good idea.

The only thing now is that they will soon be exposed to the horrors of warfare. The warfare of Dissidium, just as the prophesy from Harriet's essay…

One boy holds the power of Creation and Ruination, accompanied by 10 assistance… shall bring forth great chance and change to the future of the worlds… Evolution or Depravity, To maintain or bring an end to all. Whatever awaited the judgement shall be decided by this boy… a Nephilim.

And soon all the pieces will gather. And all shall arrive at a destined time.

-END-

**AN: This is just the beginning of the battle. Think of it as season 1 finale. Now comes season 2. Will Lincoln show himself to them already? Will they all have the gathered strength to the upcoming war? Will there be time for love and serenity in this chaos and turmoil? Who knows, all we can do is wait. **

**Please do leave a like, review, follow, and thank you for reading. God Bless and Shalom/Peace!**


	19. Brother's Return: The Reunion

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XIX (A Brother's Return pt. 1: The Reunion)**

**AN: This is officially the start of Season 2 of this fic. Time occurrence is one year after Lily's power awakening. The Loud family are officially heroes and had been protecting the town in broad daylight. Ouroboros are the one's that deals in the dark side of the community such as mafias, assassinations, discreet terrorist groups and more. More over, the commandment users are the main heroes of Royal Woods, heck even all of America. But they have a strict code to only use their commandments only when necessary, due to them still having little control over those powers (especially the one's that activates automatically rather than on-command). **

**Anyways, please enjoy. Leave a like, review, follow. God Bless, Stay safe, and Peace/Shalom! This is…**

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of Wars.**

After a year of Lincoln's disappearance, Heroes rise from the midst of despair, from hopelessness. Monsters and unprecedented events occur from those time of the year. Chaos did come in many forms but nothing that the heroes couldn't handle. Life itself returned to its state of balance. Presidents elected, governments acted, buildings erected, institutes gather, many had changed but they sill aim at one goal.

Peace

The most precious gift ever existed second to life. We all wanted peace for it brings out the best of us. But there are always who will try and put an end to this tranquility and pursue disorder. That is why our heroes existed. And now, there are two factions that maintains the natural order of every creature existed.

Heroes - those who act in enforcing the law in broad daylight. The ones that are honored in their deeds and became the symbol of the world's hope.

And there's

Ouroboros - the dark faction. Those who upholds issues in private such as assassination, government crises, mobs and secret movements. They deal with the things that people fear or do not understand. Demons, Mystics, Fallen Angels, and threats that are from other factions.

If there is something similar to both is that they transcend the division of race or species. Both factions are the reason that each race bears no ill-will against each other. No such prejudice, discrimination, favoritism, nor racism formed in each other.

There is a group of ten girls that had been protecting the premises every since then. They call themselves **The Ten Commandments,** and they are a bunch of different species that acts as the main heroes of Royal Woods. They call each other as **Sisters of the Commandment** even if they are all a ragtag of girls of different species, different origins. This heroes had one goal in mind, to make sure peace is maintained. Their group members are…

**Lori Ifreetia Volcana (nee Loud) - aka Ifreetia. A woman from the Ifreetian race (Flame Spirits). The Commandment of Humility and leader of the Sisters of the Ten Commandments.**

Terrorist: Take her down!

Lori: I'll literally burn you all down. [Lori creates a flamethrower from her palms and burned the bullets while hitting the terrorists down] And that's how it's literally done.

**Leni Flora (nee Loud) - aka Rafflesia. A voluptuous nymph of the Dryad race (Forest Fairies). The Commandment of Chastity.**

Leni: Like, sorry but bad boys aren't allowed. [those who stares maliciously at her beauty are petrified into a tree, slowly as she unleashes a wave of trees to restrain them. The trees are draining them of their life force.]

**Arcticluna "Luna" Wolfblood (nee Loud) - aka Arcticluna. A frost wolfwoman race. The Commandment of Diligence and Repose. Second in command of the Sisters.**

Luna: Time to chill! [Luna rushes and scratches her foes with ice claws and the pain of the wounds aren't hurtful. Instead it put them into a state of bliss as they succumb into their frost wounds.] Rock-a-bye bye!

**Luan Jester (nee Loud) - aka The Jester. A gynoid, a female artificial humanlike life form, or female android/humanoid. The Commandment of Reticence/Temperance.**

While staying silent, she guards the rest of the sisters from an incoming magecraft during one attack of stray/rogue magicians. The sisters thanked her and Luan fired beams hypnotic energy. When the energies hit, the mages are stuck in a state of trance and stupor. This eased their job.

**Lynn Lopez Garcia (nee Loud) - aka Lynnsanity. An immortalized human with herculean prowess. The Commandment of Patience/Pacifism.**

While Lynn is surrounded, she knew her commandment will keep her in check but the pain will catch up to her if she isn't careful. Thankfully, with her immense strength, she just threw one of them away without killing them. The others fight her and got beaten up, but no lethality nor fatalities done.

Lynn: Punk-asses!

She then looked away and one of them regained consciousness and stabbed her. Lynn fainted but the killer ended up aging quickly and died as Lynn awakens with her wound healed but sore from the regenerating area.

Lynn: Son of a b-word, that freaking hurt! Guess karma's a witch huh!

**Lucille "Lucy" Harriet Magus (nee Loud) - aka Goetia. A witch with the power of the Lesser Keys of King Solomon and the Angelic Arcane Arts. The Commandment of Faith.**

Occultists: Attack!

The occultist of darkness started to draw their weapons and prepare dark arcane arts at her, but Lucy barriers herself and deflect the attacks.

Lucy: Faithless pile of filth. Amon! Burn them [From one of the goetic Djinn, she summoned a fiery torrent that eliminates all of her attackers.] Drown in the depths of Scheol!

**Lola and Lana Loud - aka Seraphina and Cherubina. Lola is from the Druid clan while Lana is a mix of Druid and Titans. Lola holds the Commandment of Selflessness/Benevolence while Lana holds the Commandment of Charity.**

Lola: Ready, Lana!

Lana: Born ready, Lola!

Lola fires a barrage of light sparkles as Lana commands Entei/Moltress to carry her as the bird scorches the horde of lower class demons that are attacking an open fields. They are able to successfully stop the horde and saved the town nearby before it becomes infested.

Lana: Now that's how it's done!

Lola: you said it cousin!

**Elisabeth "Lisa" Einstein (nee Loud) - aka Alche-Mistress. An alchemist and child prodigy. The Commandment of Truth/Honesty.**

Lisa activates her Armament with an Earth-attribute sepith and creates a quake of land that shakes her adversaries, the horde of failed imp homunculi. Crushing them from the rocky structure and distorted terrain, she finished her mission flawlessly.

Lisa: Such a trivial task! I could deal with something far more advanced than this.

**Lilian "Lily" Esperanza (nee Loud) - aka Psychic. An Esperkin and youngest among the group. The Commandment of Piety.**

Lily is accompanied by Lisa and went to the doctor that created the failed homunculus projects. Using her powers of psionics and clairvoyance, she kept the doctor at bay from escaping. She then restrain the guilty academic using psychic powers/telekinesis by binding his wrists and feet with the metal bars and scraps in the homunculus laboratory. Lisa then asks the doctor about his cruel experimentation which he confessed.

Lisa: Thank you and good job, Lily!

Lily: No prob, Lisa!

Lisa: Must be the Esperkin genes that you already had advanced metacognitive development, youngest sister unit.

Lily: There's no need to go on detail. And that wasn't even five percent. Thanks to the Commandment's power, I don't need to go all out.

That's just the sisters of the Commandment. But little did they know is that there is a zeroth Commandment. The origin of the ten that lies in full from its original owner. A boy with mixed blood of a demon and of an angel.

It was a bright morning, the Loud Parents are just preparing the rest for summer vacation. Since Lori and Bobby are moved and married so early to care for their infant, Loan, they only visit during the free times such as vacation, and holidays. They are able to maintain their lives although with some parenting hardships. They mostly asked for advice from their either parents or grandparents. Loan is babysit by whoever remains at their relatives. Now they will have a reunion that will mark a very significant part of their lives.

Lori: I'm going to be second year of St. Uriel and so far, so good. We rarely ever stayed in this house since we both have dorms to sleep in.

Bobby: I know babe, but we are lucky to have sitters to help us. Now that vacation is upon us, we can spend as much time with each other and with our families.

Lori: Right, Boo-boo-bear. I literally can't wait to what is in store from both our families.

Bobby: And I miss mom, Nie-Nie, Abuelo, Abuela, Tio and Tia, prima Carlota and the primos. I wonder what Nie-Nie is doing. She must be with her amigos and skating at the park.

Lori: I miss my adoptive sisters and foster parents. They've been more of a family for me even if we all aren't related by blood.

Lori and Bobby leaves their abode and places their baggage in the car trunk while Bobby places Loan in the vehicle's child seat and locks the baby's seatbelt. Then both couple enters as Lori takes the driver's seat. The engine revs and they now heads to Lori's old home, the Loud Residence there they are greeted with the Loud foster parents and foster sisters while another transportation parks. One that has the Santiago/Casagrande family. Although the drive is not that far, the Santiago family decided to stay when Bobby died. When they heard of his revival, they couldn't believe it. A miracle for them, the Santiago family decided to stay in Royal Woods as the Casagrande family and the Santiago patriarch, Arturo is with the extended family's apartment building. Although, Arturo and Maria are divorced, they still remain in touch of their family status and make sure that they support their children.

The Casagrande/Santiago and the Loud families are together for this summer event and a few also gathered such as the Yates, McBride, Rosato and Chang family. A big buffet is placed from each families that arrived. It was a day of relative peace. The sisters of the Loud foster family, The Sisters of the Commandment are together once again. But some are a bit gloomy (including Lucy).

Lucy: What's wrong?

Lynn (Jr): Gah! Lucy, please stop scaring us for once in a while. *sigh* I'm glad Francisco is recovering from his state and soon to be released but it's gonna be the second anniversary of Linc's death.

Lucy: I know, and some of us can't help but to be sad from the occasion too, but we had to celebrate life too. This summer is another summer where all species have band together as one community. The only thing that stand against us heroes are those threats to life.

Lynn (Jr): I get ya, and I thought this was another way of honoring him. He always wanted to be a superhero.

Lucy: Wherever he may be, I'm sure he'd be watching.

Leni: Lynn, Lucy! Like you gotta see the news!

The two went to the living room where they are watching the current news update. Monsters have gathered, lower class demons appeared from a dark portal. Sizes vary from small imp-sized to monstrous sizes. The horde appeared somewhere near the local cemetery where Lucy used to hang out. The Sisters have gathered and asked to go to the location. While some are reluctant, they agreed as long as they be cautious. Using a modified Vanzilla (thanks to Lisa's alchemic achievement), they are able to take a ride to the place without the vehicle breaking down or running out of gas (due to emergency fuel supply using arcane elements).

Luan: Who's that?

Luna: I dunno dudettes but he gives of a very bad vibe!

There is a man in tuxedo and black tie and black pants. He seemed to be a businessman at his 40's and with raven colored lengthy hair. He also seemed to be smoking a tobacco stick.

Raven-haired Man: Welcome chosen champions of the Nephilim! I've been expecting you! My name is Maderas Bael Zebul and I will be perfectly honest… I AM HERE TO DESTROY THIS WORLD AND REBUILD THIS IN MY IMAGE!

Lisa: Well, he's not lying.

Maderas: Commandment of Honesty and Truths, you know well that I speak of the truth. But I'm afraid I don't have the liberty to explain to you my motives… yet. My minions will deal with you all.

Maderas commanded his army of demons to charge. The Sisters readies and charges but the preemptive strike is done not from both parties but from another. An attack consist of blue flames.

Lori: What? Blue flames! That could only mean…

Carol: I thought you guys might need some help.

It was Carol, Lori's twin. Along are the Seven Deathly Sins, their friends who are demi-humans such as Becky, Dana, Maggie, Sam, Benny, Silas Alucard, Darcy Helmandollar, Lindsey Sweetwater, Margo Roberts, et al.

Maderas: Well then! The more, the bloodier! Attack!

The armada of demons battled against the heroes that are defending the planet from it's collapse. Each struggled to fight their way to victory.

Lori, Becky and Carol burned their foes.

Leni summoned roots and thorns of wood as Dana freezes her foes.

Luna uses her ice powers to stall her attackers as Sam and Tabby alters the weather current to generate a glacial storm.

Luan with the combined effort of Giggles (Griselda Lokison) uses the powers of mischief and wreak havoc as Benny used his Valkyrie puppet to defend them. Maggie used banshee's scream to disorient the demon armada as the Valkyrie strike them down.

Lynn, is lucky enough to go all out with her strength considering that the armada aren't sentient beings with souls. Margo used centurion speed and quickly provided an opening. Polly Pain, the Serpent's sin of Envy, was able to defend herself with her somewhat immature Minotaur strength.

Haiku slices her foes with her crow wings and created a great gust that turned into a tornado. Following Silas, with his vampiric nails as his claw blade, slashed his foes in the tornado making it rain of demon blood. Lucy followed with a spell using her Ars Angelica, the book of Angels. Lucy rained holy Javelins and pierced through the fiends' flesh.

Lana commands her tigress Byakko/Raja to roar that creates windstorms and have Entei/Moltress burn though their ranks. Lola, with the help of Seiryuu/Sharron, soars to the air and with a roar, creates a binding shrubs and tendrils of wood which made it easy for Lola to aim at the demon army. Lola shoots a barrage of Holy projectiles at the enemy's heads. Lindsey is riding Genbu/Bowsette and Jafar, as she do the same as Lola.

Lisa, using her Armament, used both water and electricity to flood her foes with lightning. Although effective, Lisa was left exhausted. Lily and Darcy create a barrier for her and via their psionic powers, they crushed their foe telepathically.

However, this was seemed to be not in their favor. They slowly grew exhausted and even if Lana had a vast amount of stored magical energy left due to her Commandment, she can't protect them all at once. All the same, the whole crew of demi-human heroes had seemed to be cornered

Lori: This is literally a bad time!

Carol: It's not good.

Leni: Like, what do we do now?

Luna: Dudes, I don't want to be demon's chow!

Becky: We need to think of something!

Maderas: Well, well… It seemed that you all fought bravely but not enough. And even with such trump card at your side, victory for me is assured.

Lola: Can't you do something Lana?

Lana: I can't! Even with infinite power to give, it will take time for all of you to intake it. I haven't even learn to give it all to you guys at once.

Lisa: No this can't be.

Darcy: This is not the future, is it?

Lindsey: We're finished!

As the armada are closing in, a bright light shoots from afar and a pillar of light eradicated most of them. Then a group of people arrived!

Leni: Is that…Daniel?!

Daniel: Glad we made it. But now is time to do some justice. [Daniel prepares his gun and shoots the enemies before him.]

Alicia: The portal is open, now we charge!

Alexander: Don't forget me!

Lori: Alex!

Bobby: Your therapist!?

Isaiah: Hmph! Demons! Abandon hope!

Luna: Isa!

Jackie Lee Chow: Don't forget us too!

Tommy: Made it. Now it's morphing time! [Transforms into his Unlosing Ranger outfit]

Benny: Tommy-sensei!

Rivelias: I hope you haven't forgotten my lessons, Lucy!

Lucy: Of course! I would never forget them.

Johnny Phenex: Ride on time!

Irene: Thanks for the ride, now it's our turn.

Lola & Lana: Guys!

Lisa: This is rather unexpected!

Oscar: Expect the unexpected! That's another rule of being a magician!

Lisa: But how did you guys know?!

Oscar: Someone dear told us this would happen, so he got worried and hasten his return.

The attacking demons are cut into minced bits. Areal slashes stopped the most of the small-fry and some of the larger demons. The sword welding warrior wields a katana that has the power of exorcism that can eradicate lesser demons with ease and can hurt the higher class majorly.

Lori: Literally no way!

Leni: Is that…?

Luna: What the bloody heck?

Luan: This is impossible.

Lynn: What the what?

Lucy: I knew you weren't in the Necropolis yet.

Lana: Is it really?

Lola: I think it is!

Lisa: You sure you took your time!

Sisters: LINCOLN!

Ludociel/Lincoln: Thank you for buying us time. Now, time to engage in this war! I AM LUDOCIEL "LINCOLN" EVANGELINE ANDREALPHAS LOUD! PREPARING FOR BATTLE!

-To Be Continued-

**AN: Wow! After a few days (probably a week) on hiatus due to this quarantine, I am finally back in writing. It took a while for me to think of how this will go. I hope I didn't took too long, please forgive me. Now that I'm back, I will try my best on keeping this phase consistent. I forgot to mention that Daniel Armstrong was also based on the following characters: Xigbar/Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Jhin the Virtuoso (League of Legends), and Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy).**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like, follow, and/or review. God bless you all and Shalom/Peace be with you! Stay safe!**


	20. Brother's Return: Morningstar & Demiurge

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XX (A Brother's Return pt. 2: Morningstar & Demiurge)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

Sisters: LINCOLN!

Ludociel/Lincoln: Thank you for buying us time. Now, time to engage in this war! I AM LUDOCIEL "LINCOLN" EVANGELINE ANDREALPHAS LOUD! PREPARING FOR BATTLE!

Maderas: Nephilim! You came! All units attack him!

All of the demon units focused their forces on Lincoln and charged at him. Lincoln remained unmoved and focused as his then readies his katana at the units. The front of the charging units is nearing Lincoln but Lincoln readies to draw his sword. It was so fast, as fast as a blink of an eye that it seemed that the sword never left his scabbard. The fog of war suddenly disappeared and the frontal charging unit halts as Lincoln then is seen holding his katana, slightly drawn from the sheath. Lincoln then clicks the katana back to its scabbard and an after effect took place, a vortex of spatial cuts that minced the frontal units to death.

Lisa: Amazing power!

Luna: Look at him go!

Lynn: Go Stinkoln!

Lori: Literally unbelievable!

Leni: Like he's so good at this!

Maderas: How!? You're still a child! You can't simply learn to harness that power in an instance! It should have taken you until you are 18 years old!

Lincoln: Thanks to the Commandments that have awoken from my sisters and training, along with some pointers from past and other Nephilims that perished peacefully or at battles, I get to learn their secrets and power. I have now controlled such power.

Maderas: Even still you can't fight alone! You'll tire yourself and I will still have enough battalions to get you!

Lucy: He's not alone, demon.

Ronnie: That's right. This Lame-o got some help! Time to clean up this diablo!

Lincoln: Everyone, go help the others. I'll deal with Maderas myself.

Lana: But…

Johnny Phenex: You heard the boy! Some of you rest, we'll deal the others!

Tommy: You did good Benny, Luan but it's my turn.

Benny: I can't get used to that costume.

Luan: Dressed… like… a hero.

Benny: Don't force yourself to talk.

The tired fighters retreated and recuperate to Lana. The members of Ouroboros fights the demons that are still at the venue.

Johnny Phenex: Burn you sons of witches, BURN! [John is engulfed in flames with his motorcycle and performs a road rash at the attacking fiends]

Irene: Purge! [Irene points her rapier at a line of lesser demons and a light beam pierced at their bodies] Graceful yet poised in the name of the Druids.

Alex: Isa! Time to clean up!

Isa: Right behind you!

Alex jumps as Isaiah slams his claymore, creating a trail of ice that freezes his foes. Alex then focused his chakrams and tosses them, creating a fiery projectiles that shatters them.

Alex: And that's how it is done. Get it memorized.

Isa: Hmph!

Lori: Thank you both.

Luna: You saved our butts teach.

Sam: Thank you so much, Isa!

Axel: Oh-ho, looks like Isa's a ladies man!

Isa: You're obnoxious.

Rivelias: Lucy, stay behind me!

Lucy: I'm with you.

Rivellias focused her spell and fired a beam of esoteric energy at a group of fiends.

Jackie Lee Chow: Tommy! Together [Wears an armor and gears with 12 Chinese zodiac talismans]

Tommy: Right behind you. [Tommy summons gears and weapons from his hero suit.] Although, I will need money to replace my inventory of gears!

Jackie Lee Chow: Just put it in my tab if there's any excess.

Tommy fires a photon gun as Jackie Lee Chow used Dragon and Boar talismans to create beams of laser and fireballs at the stronger units.

Lynn: So that what it does.

Maggie: Should we let them?

Benny: I think we should.

Daniel snipes flying demons as Alicia lanced the ground units. Taara calls forth the power of her father, Thor and summoned lightning against both flying unit and ground units.

Leni: Be careful you guys!

Dana: I think they got this. Go Daniel!

Daniel: I have to reload! Taara, assist me!

Taara: On it!

Alicia: I guess Daniel will settle with the best friend.

Oscar: On your left guys!

Oscar then used his staff to cast electrified atoms in the air, creating a lightning current.

Taara: Let me help! [Taara redirects the current to another direction which hits an approaching target.]

Oscar: *phew* Two fiends in one lightning stone!

Meanwhile, on top of a hills, Lincoln and Maderas are fighting. Lincoln dual wields his Soul Devourer and Ascalon to fend Maderas arcane weapons. Lincoln rapidly thrusts his two swords in intense speed that it seemed million blades are appearing. Maderas may have blocked the attacks but he is being push back little by little. Maderas is surprised of the amount of power but still on par with the boy. Maderas summon dark swords from all directions and fling them towards Lincoln but Lincoln parried them with quickness.

Maderas: As expected, this power is so immense. I must have it! Only you can dictate the fate of the universe, this Earth and our planet Dissidium! Why would our leaders would want unity when victory is near our grasp!? They fear and feel threatened when their Father left this world out of disappointment!?

Lincoln: So you know of the legend. God did left the balance of the Universe at his sons hands. All for the sake of returning order and beauty of the Old Glory. This war must come to an end by having two parties agree on equal terms.

Maderas: You knew too. You are the two parties! Angel and Demon Clan must agree on whatever fate they want for the world and the inferior races. Angels wanted order and freedom but us wanted rulership and dominance. Angels believed that humans are free and good species but us Demons believed that they are corruptible and easily swayed.

Lincoln: What you said is both true on varying humans. But if you think you're a true leader, then think again! You cannot control our destinies!

Maderas: Not until I have taken that power and became the new god like the old Demon King's idea!

Lincoln: If he's here right now, he won't agree with you!

The fight continues as Maderas summoned more swords to attack Lincoln but Lincoln dodges them as he runs towards the archfiend. Lincoln then returned his two swords to his back and reused his katana to quickly strike down the approaching blades. With how fast the strikes are, Lincoln's moves seemed to be a repeat of unsheathing and sheathing the katana.

Luna: Holy smokes, look at Linky go!

Lori: He's literally too fast to follow.

Maderas knew he couldn't take him alone. He's continued clash with Lincoln will tire him so he needed something to do to catch him off-guard.

Maderas: I, the descendant of the king of the flies, Bael Zebul will not fall so easily. Units, back me up!

Lincoln/Ludociel: What?

Daniel: That ain't good! Everyone, to Ludociel.

Lincoln is surrounded. Any move he make will be anticipated by Maderas if he is not careful. Lincoln is indeed strong but not strong enough to handle things alone. Even with the Commandment that attaches to him, without his mastery, it will be raw power without form or control. As such, it may lead to terrible results if he make one mistake.

Lincoln: Even with this power, he's willing to sacrifice so much of his army just to get me! This one is difficult.

Maderas: Hahahaha! Lesser demons will just return to Scheol even if they are killed. As an Archfiend, I can call back the fallen ones and return them to my services as I please! As such, you never stood a chance against us, young Nephilim! This is goodbye to you, I shall have all the power in the universe!

Lincoln is running out of options. He is desperate for his life. He can't just die again, as he is going to bring the prophesy to fruition! As he was prepared to meet his end… Pillars of golden light and purple darkness fell from the heavens and shaken the armada and took down almost all of them.

Lincoln: What?

Alex: Are those?

Isa: Indeed they are.

Taara: Mr. Morningstar

Alicia: And Headmaster Michael El-Shaddai!

Maderas: So the legendary brothers of the Almighty had returned. The rival brothers of origins. The ones that took Abel and Cain as their first trial! The known Demon King and Head of the Seraphs! Samael Lightbringer and Michael Demiurge!

Michael: Hmph, I'd rather stick to my Hebrew name, El-Shaddai.

Samael: I've abandoned that name. Call me Samael Morningstar or Lucifer Morningstar if you like!

Maderas: Damn it, and I was about to win.

Samael: So the traitor is among the Bael Zebul clan!? I should have known and disciplined my fallen brother's clan if this was to take place! But I guess it's my fault for abdicating the throne.

Michael: Time to deal with them!

Samael: I rebuke thee!

The demons are then bound by a dark abyssal tentacles from Samael's power as Michael cast Omega Ark Purge to smite them into smithereens. Maderas is in shock of what he is seeing.

Maderas: This cannot be happening to me!

Lincoln: Time to put you to sleep! Forever!

Michael: We'll back you up!

Samael: Time to punish!

Lincoln charges his Ascalon with power and Michael holds his sword of light while Samael readies his blade of darkness. The three then rushes at Maderas and unleashes their powerful thrust attack. This creates a explosive pillar of both light and darkness that will be seen from a distance.

Lincoln: Did we do it?

Michael: I don't think so.

Samael: Can't die the first time!

Maderas was barely unscathed by the attack. Although he took major damage, wasn't enough to kill him. As he stood there, there was a barrier shattered by the attack that took his punishment for him.

Maderas: Still alive… damn that hurt.

Lincoln: Why you?

Samael: Ludociel, get back!

Something suddenly crashed landed at Maderas's front and appeared before them. A group of individuals with such malevolent aura forming from them.

Maderas: Damn, took you long enough… Gromory, Vulak!

Claire Vulak: Sorry, chief but we were caught to something within our own guild.

Roxanne Gromory: Forgive us of our tardiness.

Maderas: Hahaha, now then. I thing we've tested them enough… We will have to retreat for now.

Roxanne Gromory: So that's the Nephilim! I gotta say, he's cute. Too bad we are enemies at this point.

Lincoln: Oh, so you can resist my Commandment's power. Then you are another Archfiend.

Samael: Not just any Archfiend, they are a ragtag group of incredibly malevolent beings in some of the clans. The ENDERS!

Roxanne Gromory - second eldest princess of the Gromory clan of the 72 Goetian demons. The rogue princess.

Claire Vulak - a mad female head scientist/alchemist and rival sister of the current heiress of the Vulak clan of the 72 Goetian demons.

Adolf Hitler - Der Fuhrer of the Nazi's revived as a dismembered demon. Killer of Hebrews and known tyrant during the world war. Former human.

Gilles De Rais - former companion of St. Jeanne d'Arc that committed horrible crimes after her death. Transmutated into a demon filled with madness. An evil wizard.

Nero Claudius Augustus Caesar Drusus Germanicus - aka Nerun Quesar, the Former Roman emperor. A tyrant and murderer of Christians, dubbed as the anti-messiah due to his name being equated in Hebrew as the number of the beast of Babylon. Was once a human.

Lu Bu - A Chinese warrior and betrayer of factions/peace. His constant treachery and violence lead to the alliance of different factions to eliminate him. Formerly a Dragonite race (demi-human).

Mephisto - aka Prince of Lies or He who hates Light. He is a deal maker demon that lost a bet against God and Michael from taking an alchemist named Faust.

Morgana le Faye and Mordred le Faye Vi - Knightly twins from the subbranch of Camelot Templars that were killed by an accusation of witchcraft and cursing fellow Templars. Made a deal with Maderas in exchange for a second life.

Samael: So only two members of the Goetia joined Maderas afterall. The rest are just revived members of a different clan from ancient history.

Michael: While there are defector of other Goetia clans, the main concern are those two who were once heiresses of their clans.

Maderas: As much as I want to overstay my welcome, I'm afraid I must go.

The ENDERS vanish along with the remaining armada as they are exhausted from the fight. The other members of the Ouroboros then tends to the heroes that help fend the place from getting conquered.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I have a feeling they would return.

Michael: that's why we regroup and hire more fighters in this upcoming war. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I must help the fellow members get their revenge against them.

Michael points at Rivelias, Alicia, and Daniel. Lincoln wonders what did the ENDERS do to them, only to be told that they will tell soon. Once the the heroes have recuperate, Lincoln decided to join the Loud sisters and finally the family is complete again.

If only it was that easy. If only it was out of good terms. If only it was only to reunite rather than prepare… for war.

-To Be Continued-

**AN: ENDERS are here and most of them are revived villains of history that are transmutation into evil, malevolent beings. There are other "benched" members of ENDERS but we'll get back to that. But for now, I will leave it at this. As for the reasons why some members are having a deep hate against some members of the ENDERS, I'll do it in the next chapter including on how will the parents react on Lincoln's return and recruiting allies.**

**For now, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a like, review, and/or follow. God bless, stay safe, and Peace/Shalom!**


	21. Yearly Lives: Death of a Bachelor

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XXI (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 1: Death of a Bachelor)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: This one is quite difficult to write and probably sad. Also the next following chapters are Timeskips before the true climax occurs. As such, the times gone by could be a few years but due to their demihuman origins, they may age slower than anticipated. They may retain their youthful years of 18 even if they are beyond that age. Unlike human race that age normally unless cursed by some magic or blessed with divine gifts. That said, I hope you guys enjoy. Also, some themes may not be suitable for younger audiences, hence it is still rated T and not K+. But I'll try not to let it go to M.**

The ENDERS, the organization of malevolent beings gathered in one purpose: to disrupt the balance that was once maintained by the Almighty Creator, given to His sons - Michael Demiurge/El-Shaddai and Samael Morningstar/Lightbringer. Now the order is hanging by the thread, but there are those who dare to take action and prevent the destruction of the world. The Creator left the world to them, and only by a certain condition will He return in full glory to rule again. That condition is end the Divine War of Planet Dissidium: Home of Celestial beings.

Lincoln explained why he was gone for so long to his adoptive sisters. The parents, the ones who adoptive him, are either in awe or glee to see him again only to find out what is his race is. They learned that he is a Nephilim, a creature of both light and darkness, a hybrid born out of the love of an Angel and a Demon. Even still, that did not stop the Loud patriarch and matriarch to love their adoptive son. He was their dream come true, a prayer answered to them. In their barrenness, they wished for children. For the last few years, they are only granted five daughters during their reputation as a foster family. When Lincoln came, Lucy was next then the cousins that are birth and adopted the same time, up to the young alchemist and the last is an infant of the Esperkins. Although most of the time they got girls, they accepted the fact that Lincoln/Ludociel is the only boy they ever raised. They all took the time to get together and get close once again.

When Bobby came to Lincoln, he reintroduced himself to him and his delinquent sister, Ronnie Anne. It seemed that Ronnie Anne is infatuated with Lincoln so much, just as some other girls he once met in is life in Ouroboros and in secret schooling from Royal Woods Academy.

Bobby: How come a lot of girls are getting your attention?

Clyde: Yeah, buddy! What's your secret? How'd you tame Ronnie and Haiku from getting out of hand?

Lincoln: I'll tell you, but do promise that you'll only call me Lincoln. My real name, Ludociel is for Ouroboros members only. [they nodded] it lies in my power. The power bestowed upon me. That and I my real father is an Incubus demon before becoming a General. My mother was immune to his charms but still married him since it was his audacity. She only married him when he proved that not all demons are evil and they are indeed capable of love.

Bobby: Power huh? Does that involve the Commandments?

Lincoln: Yes. In fact, it was I who split them in ten equal pieces and gave them to my sisters. When they awoken, they've retraced my connection with them and was able to use that power again. Because of the development, I get to retain the original feature of the Commandments and use it at my will even if the girls still have it.

Clyde: So you're the 11th Commandment?

Lincoln: Correction Clyde, the 0th Commandment. **The Commandment of Love.**

Clyde: Love? Is that why you can charm them?

Lincoln: Yes, but such effect doesn't work against manipulated people. They had to retain their freewill for the power to gain effect. Also, Bobby! You're welcome!

Bobby: For what?

Lincoln: For saving Loan. When Lori tragically saw you die, her awakening of her origin strained her physically and endangered Loan's development. During her Commandment's awakening, I noticed the danger and took Loan out of her mother's womb. The process however could lead a premature baby so I placed Lori in an Incubus sleep before using arcana to utilize an Athenian birth, a birth via the head. Because of this process, Loan had a part of my own genetic composition and for her biological parents, you and Lori.

Bobby: So that means, we are her parents? The three of us? That's going to confuse her or anyone in the future. (There is a such thing of an offspring having three parental DNA, just look it up. Example is four parental DNA or Tetraparental offspring)

Lincoln: She can call me uncle if necessary, plus it will make nursing her much easier with the three of us. However, being born from Lori's head, she may develop a mentality same as her. She can be a manifestation of Lori's knowledge, behaviour, fears, doubts, creativity, multitasking skill, etc.

Bobby: I understand bro, I'll keep that in mind.

With that discussed among sibling-in-laws, Lincoln though that maybe it's his turn to find love. Ronnie Anne is a good candidate but she tends to bully him when she gets the chance. Haiku, well she still infatuated with Clyde but only in a bare minimum. She accepted that Penelope or Chloe will have a piece of his heart but not hers. Afterall, who would date someone similar to Lucy, a goth with fascination with the morbid and macabre? Lincoln would. Polly Pain has someone who is crushing on her, who is one of Lincoln's friends in school: Rusty. But she rejected the thought since he's a Casanova wannabe and a bit of perv more so. Being an Incubus descent, I'd be considered the same if it wasn't the Angelic DNA that helps me preserve resoluteness and abstinence from those tendencies. Giggles only view me as a prankmate and nothing more. She is interested in my other friend, a Porcupine beastman, Zach Gurdle. Tabby, an aspiring rockstar like Luna, only thinks Liam as a bandmate. I hope it wasn't because of being a cyclopes that she didn't pursue him as a love interest, Liam's a good friend that he kept my secret safe until needed. Paige is only interested of my Nephilim physiology and if ever, she want a child to share her interest in alchemy, while Girl Jordan has been a childhood friend from the lioness beastmen. Now that she knows my origin and real name, I think she is no longer embarrassed of her bipolar disorder of being arrogant even in front of me.

And then there are other girls too. Thanks to my Nephilim physiology and their demi-human physiology, age doesn't matter. They can be older than 25 when I reach 18 and still remain that youthful look thanks to their longevity and my nigh-immortality. Caroline Pyrona, aka Carol Pingrey is Lori's real twin sister and another candidate.

But those are for another time in the future.

A few years passed and peace was maintained for a while. No reports of an attack from the ENDERS ever since. Loan is three years old. Leni and Chaz are still a boyfriend/girlfriend thing and they're planning on following Lori's steps and desired to get married. While both of their friends supports them, Lincoln wanted what's best for Leni and made him promise to not break Leni's heart. Daniel recently asked for Dana's hand to be his girlfriend, in which the bewitching frostwoman agreed. Lisa then asked Lincoln to meet with her privately in a bunker that contains Lisa's Gideon Journal.

Lisa: Here we are dear brother unit. The Gideon recording device. This is where I kept secret files that I received from Darcy and soon, Lily.

Lincoln: I recognize the device Lisa. There's something missing to make Gideon's AI upgraded and updated to anything. Like a timeline vault of possibilities. The tech is similar to Sir El-Shaddai's Celestial computer.

Lisa: Then, is there a way to progress on raising Gideon's AI software?

Lincoln: Yes, it lies here. [Lincoln shows him a piece of Celestial tech] install this tech that also supported by Esperkin technology. With this Gideon should be upgraded, as an interactive artificial consciousness.

Lisa followed Lincoln's instructions and installed the device in Gideon's Hard-drive to upgrade the journal into something more extraordinary. After a few hours of tinkering, they reboot the program.

Gideon: Good day, Ludociel, Lisa. It is a pleasure to finally speak to you. I am Gideon, your artificial intelligence guide and supervisor.

Lincoln: Gideon, no need with the formalities. Just call me by my adoptive name, Lincoln.

Gideon: As you wish. Would you like me to initiate journal recording Ms. Lisa Loud.

Lisa: You know me?

Gideon: I do, thanks to the upgrade. You are Elisabeth Einstein or Lisa Loud as your adoptive name. The tech that was installed on me is both Esperkin and Angelo tech from Michael Demiurge. Thanks to that, you can now have glimpse of the future without the help on an Esperkin.

Lisa: Impressive!

Lincoln: Now you know why Esperkins are rare yet valuable asset. Which is why they almost went extinct.

Lisa: But once we get glimpse of the future, what then?

Lincoln: We cannot change that. If we are to do so, we can only change small parts of the future but not the bigger parts. It is to avoid timeline paradoxes and time crises.

Gideon: Indeed, what was written shall be done in accordance to the course of fate. Anything small is acceptable but bigger changes in the timeline may pose a threat. One that should be avoided at all cost.

Suddenly, an earthquake shaken the two foster siblings from the bunker.

Lisa: What in Einstein's name?

Gideon: It seemed that an earthquake had occurred. Normally the tectonic plates are in stable state so it must be caused by an external force.

Lincoln: Gideon, scan the whole world for the epicenter then give us a detail of the quake.

Gideon: As you wish. Initializing scan, analyzing cause. It seemed that a space anomaly has opened a rift of time-space that opens to a different dimension.

Lincoln: Are there anything else?

Gideon: An individual is exiting the rift. Race, Demon/Vampire. An archduchess nonetheless.

Lincoln: We have to go! They're invading again. Gideon, give us the location!

Gideon: Affirmative, the anomaly's location is Green Tee golf course.

Lincoln and Lisa went with the others to see if they can encounter the anomaly. Lincoln called some members of the Ouroboros to help them just in case they can't handle the threat alone. The teleported to Green Tee and saw the portal closing. Beside the closing gate is a woman of great beauty with vampiric lineage. She had scarlet hair, an umbrella of pink and red and clothing similar to a noblewoman, frilly, girly dress. What feature she is having is that her horns of red are shown and her back had bat wings of pure ebony. Her horn had an accessory of an ENDER.

Lincoln: An ENDER, and an archduchess of all.

Lucy: I had this uncanny feeling that I know this person. I've read her in Grandma Harriet's collection of arcane knowledge.

Frilly Archduchess: Oh what a fine young woman you are. I'd like to have a taste of you so I can stay young as promised.

Luna had a nosebleed from looking at her beauty, prompting Sam to slap her back to reality and had her close her eyes. Among the members of Ouroboros, the one that appeared are Rivelias, Shina Azrael, and Bartholomew "Berial" Alucard.

Berial: It cannot be!? She's…

Shina: You know her?

Berial: I do. She's founding mother of the vilest vampire clan that opposes the Van Helsing and Dracula clan. While Vlad became a vampire after his death and becomes the Impaler Count Dracula before founding the Alucards and surrendering to the Van Helsing, she and her clan remained in servitude in diabolic occultists. Her children weren't saved and had to be burnt for their heresy as she remained in such cruelty. She has been reported to be a sadistic torturer and a human turned into vampire via cannibalism. She's none other than… Elizabeth Bathory the Blood Countess. Those who follow her example are called the Bathories.

Rivelias: And you're telling me she's been reanimated?

Berial: No, but she was given a demonic vessel with her original body intact. She has been reborn as a demon. But what I can't understand is how.

Elizabeth Bathory: Simple young Alucard, A deal had been made with Maderas. I serve him and spared me from the pain in exchange of being an ENDER like his group.

Shina: Your SOUL should had been banished to the eternal void after the flames of Scheol consumed you. So this time, when we kill you, there will be no reincarnation for you and your kind!

Bathory: I'd like to see you try.

Lucy: Everyone, be careful! She's strong. Our commandments alone won't work.

Lincoln: I know, she's a lost cause. Her demonic hypnotism isn't strong but she willingly chose to side to evil. She can't be redeemed. I can't charm nor weaken her.

As they prepare to battle this fiendish vampire, they had to make sure that there are nobody in the vicinity. Bathory summoned her henchmen, damned SOUL that followed her example, including her occultist family.

Lincoln: The rest of you deal with the summoned shades. Berial, Rivelias and Shina, you're all with me in taking on Bathory!

The rest of the Sisters of the Commandment spread out to fight the group of shades. Lincoln and Berial summoned their weapons, Lincoln's exorcism katana, Masamune, and Berial's Vampiric claws. Rivelias acts as support by creating a wall of fire and ice. Shina summoned her scythe to fight against the evil vampire demon. The four of them then charges at the vampire, with Berial starting with a claw thrust that Bathory blocks with her demon spear. She then swipes her spear and causes a powerful wind force that pushes Berial back. Lincoln then charges with his katana. Bathory sidesteps away as Lincoln misses his fast rush. Bathory notices an incoming projectile from Rivelias's elemental sprites and dodges them. Bathory also blocks the incoming scythe boomeranging from Shina and Bathory slashes her spear to attack Shina. The daughter of death parries the attacks with her scythe and Berial springs back into action and enhanced his hand with a bat wristblade. Berial charges and his wristblade hits Bathory's right biceps.

Bathory: Ow, that hurts! You will pay!

Berial: Lincoln!

Lincoln catches Bathory in an opening provided by Berial. Lincoln uses Judgement Cutter and creates a vortex of spatial slashes that wounds Bathory.

Shina: Good job, Lincoln. Time to send her back to Scheol!

Bathory: Don't underestimate me! Bathory's Emporium of Pain!

The elemental barrier of Rivelias is replaced by a mist of darkness as their arena becomes a rooftop of a nobleman's castle from Esced, Hungary. During the fight, Rivelias casts a fire spell that exploded on the floor when Bathory dodges the incoming projectile. The roof floor that was hit by the fire attack reveals the chamber from a hole created. The chamber is a place of torture and blood pool used for bathing. Lincoln and Berial saw the room and was horrified of the place.

Berial: Now I understand why they call her Blood Countess of Hungary.

Lincoln: All those innocent virgins she condemned to death. Stopping her will free them from the pain.

Meanwhile outside the Bathory castle. The walled golf course is evacuated but the heroes are fighting the condemned shades that followed Bathory's footsteps. There is one man that is still inside the course, in the course cafe restroom.

Chaz: I got to get out of here. It's chaos outside. [Chaz notices that the Sisters are eradicating the threat.] The Sisters, then that means… Leni's here.

Chaz went out to find her but he unfortunately got bumped by one of the shades. He was noticed by the ghoulish specters and was attacked until he fainted. The shades grabbed him as a hostage.

Back to the Bathory castle roof, the Blood Countess seemed to be weakening and most of her servants have been neutralized. The Sisters finished their duties to support Lincoln.

Lori: We literally didn't sweat at all.

Luna: Yeah, dude. It was chilling and the players are now free birds.

Shina: Time to send you back to where you belong.

Bathory is exhausted from the battle. Anytime now, she will be returned to Scheol and face her fears. Her sentece during her life of abuse and torture led the royalty and other nobles to burn her families and accomplices while she was confined in a dark room with only one hole to pass through for air and food. The place is so confined and sealed of by guards that she developed a severe claustrophobia. And when she died, her SOUL was sent to Scheol for her unrepentant, insane and murderous personality. Her carnage was all to for keeping her beautiful youth, blood as bathwater for her skin. Her sadism that was evident, and her desire for human flesh and blood led her to become to be cursed into a vampire. Now she lost against the heroes. She will return to that place of hellish horrors.

Bathory: No, I can't. I serve Maderas, and failure will just drive me back to my torment. I shall serve Maderas to my full extent. I will destroy all of you if I had to. Then your blood will be my bathwater, I will be beautiful and young!

Lincoln: There's no saving her. And even if we return her, Maderas will just use her again like the others. Her SOUL can be used as puppet of food for the Demon clan.

Bathory noticed one of her shades carrying Chaz. She immediately teleports to the shade and took Chaz as hostage. The heroes noticed her and saw what she is about to do.

Leni: CHAZ!

Lincoln: Oh no!

Berial: Stop her!

Bathory: Too late!

Chaz: Leni… I'm sorry.

Bathory took Chaz's soul and ate it. Bathory's strength restored and she recasts her castle back. She then summons more shades to fight them.

Leni: AAAAHHHHH!

Leni's sadness filled rage caused her to summon treants, golem made of trees. They aide the heroes in stopping the damned shades from getting out of hand. The rest of the Loud sisters went to assist Leni out of condolence and compassion. Lincoln filled with anger and Berial resentfully scorns the founding mother of the Bathories. Shina delved into her angelic powers of death and rebirth as Rivelias unleashes full esoteric sprites and faeries.

Lincoln: You'll pay. BATHORY!

Bathory summoned a long whipsword and slashes with fluidity. Berial blocks the incoming serpentine attacks with his vampiric wristblades. Shina creates violent reaping slashes that redirects the attacks away. Rivelias's magic is at maximum and she creates a full cast of arcane elements. Ranging from ripping her skin with violent winds, burning her with fire and damaging her beautiful complexion with ice and lightning.

Bathory: My… beauty.

Lincoln: Time to die. And this time there's no hell for you!

Bathory: Please… I just wanted….

Lincoln: Bye, bitch!

Lincoln unleashed the full extent of power and created a slash vacuum that cut down Bathory's arms and limbs. Then the vacuum slashes aimed at her demon hearts and damaged them all. Last is Bathory's ENDER accessory.

Lincoln: You're done.

Bathory's SOUL left her body. Lincoln dragged her SOUL and saw her true figure. A beautiful girl without the horns and tail and other vampiric feature. She is then heard crying…

Bathory's SOUL: Why… why? I've a good girl. All I wanted is to be beautiful. I've been a good girl. Why?

Leni: You think your pretty! But you're a bad girl!

Bathory's SOUL: Bad?… How dare a mere animal talk back to me! Your kind's blood is what's keeping me so lovely… all you poor, uncivilized people are nothing more than mere livestock. All nobles are humans, but you commoners are just food for me. Is it wrong for me to have food… to breath? Do you feel sorry when you crush an insect, an ant?

Lincoln: And that's why your fruitless search for beauty ends here. True beauty is found in the heart not on the skin. Your evil deeds had shed the blood of innocent people. Time to send you to the void.

Lincoln summoned Xenolith's blade, the Soul Devourer, and let the weapon devour and ravage the SOUL into power for the blade. The battle is over.

Afterwards, a funeral is held and after a month of grieving, a burial. Berial, sent Chaz's parents home safely and there was no invasion occurred. The members of Ouroboros reported the casualty and Michael and Samael felt this failure.

Berial: Master… deep in my heart, I wanted to lie and tell them that his soul is resting in Heaven. But we all know that a SOUL devoured by demons are turned into power or mana for them. Their memories are sent into the void after then.

Michael: I know that. It hurts too.

Samael: Only Father can do the impossible, but He's absent for now. The only ones moving are us and the Angels.

Michael: Heaven is a place of joy. A Paradise to all righteous. If their souls are sent there, maybe they can create a Chaz based on their memories and relive those moments for eternity. But they can never search the unsearchable.

Samael: Basically, they'll be enjoying a company of a replica based on how they remember him. But there is no genuine soul of him resting there. Scheol however is where wicked souls are sent for punishment. Demons and sinful people are sent there and if not pardoned, their souls shall be sent into void or nonexistence. The process however is decided by higher-ups. If a soul desires repentance, there will be challenges to attain a ticket to the Necropolis/Purgatory.

Berial: Meaning?

Samael: Someone who is also in authority is either captive or helping Maderas and the Bael Zebul clan. Only they can allow a soul to become a demon. That and they are using ancient forbidden then, Maderas is the high threat.

Back to Lincoln and the Loud House. Leni is still grieving at the loss. Lincoln entered her and Lori's old room in hopes to cheer her up.

Leni: I want to tell you something Linky.

Lincoln: What is it.

Leni shows her garden and the tall tree that she has been taking care of. From it is a massive flower that seemed to appear like a cocoon.

Lincoln: When did this happen?

Leni: Weeks after Loan's third birthday. Chaz and I tied the knot. Then I bore a seed and planted it.

Lincoln: I see. I know how Dryad copulate and increase. So both of you had done it. I'd say congratulations but I still feel sad that this developing Dryad will not have a father.

Leni: I'd like you to… be the godparent. You're all I can think of.

Lincoln was shocked at what Leni desired. Lincoln accepted the role of being a substitution father for the developing Dryad. The nymph will recognize him as uncle or father. Lincoln didn't care, for the incoming baby needs it. They both returned to Leni's room and Lincoln was worried that his sister couldn't sleep though the night.

Lincoln: Want me to sing a lullaby for you? It was Luna who usually do this so…

Leni: Yes.

Leni slept to her bed and Lincoln sat beside her, caressing and patting her head. Lincoln started humming his lullaby then softly he sings the lyrics:

_Bless me, with the leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see, the freedom reign_

_We are falling, the light is calling_

_Tears inside me calm me down_

_Midnight calling, mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the pure green leaf_

_Praise to the Father, blessed by the waters_

_White night, bright sky_

_The angels cry_

_Bless me, with the leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see, the freedom reign_

_We are falling, the light is calling_

_Tears inside me calm me down_

_Midnight calling, mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the pure green leaf_

_Praise to the Father, blessed by the waters_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devils cry_

Lincoln saw that Leni had fallen asleep. Lincoln kissed Leni's forehead and bid her goodnight then leave her room.

In Scheol, dark throne-room.

Maderas: So bathory lost. No matter, she's just an expendable unit. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

From Samael's hidden chambers

Queen of Succubus: Damn it! Maderas, you've done it now. His majesty will not be pleased of this. My love, my love, please hurry and stop this puny rebellion.

The night is bright yet dark for the events of tragedy hits. Even then, the cycle of life and death continues. Some wish the war finally cease so that they can all live in harmony.

In the void, a sparkling light is afloat and roaming to nowhere. An angel traveling from the void took the sparkling light. He is also carrying some sort of book.

Book angel: Master, it appears an essence is lost in the eternal void. Here it is. I picked it up for you.

The master seemed to be a figure of a robed man sitting on a throne whilst his entire figure is glowing in such bright light that none can see his face.

Master: Thank you, Metatron. You may keep track of my children's progress.

Metatron: As you wish, Your Holiness. Also, Father… the Nephilim's back. As God, you will treat his judgement fairly like you said you will.

The angel left the Master. The Creator then summoned a weighting scale that is also a vessel of pure essence of power.

Creator: I see that you have lost your way. You were devoured aren't you. There, there, no need to be sad. I will preserve your memories at least. That way, when the Nephilim is victorious and chooses to love the world, you can have a chance to be reincarnated into a new being. Until then, your essence will stay here in the Holy Vessel of Origins.

-END-

**AN: And that took three days to make! Finally this chapter is done. It's a bit dark and gloomy for a birth story of Leni's Dryad daughter but that's how it's going to roll. Leni's daughter already have a name but feel free to take a guess. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Next timeskip will be another birth story. Until then, leave a like, follow, review and enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Shalom/Peace!**


	22. Yearly Lives: Frozen Hearts

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XXII (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 2: Frozen Hearts)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: Not every chapter may be a fight/action scene, and I will do my best to minimize any forms of lemon or bed-scene to maintain T-rated. Just as one chapter isn't a war scene but a recuperate chapter. It will be soon explained why Maderas cannot attack all the time and since most enemies are either betrayers of the peace treaty between Demon Clan and Angel Clan, or revived souls of those who are historically considered as evil. So, yeah here goes.**

Leni's spawn was soon born out of the cocoon that bloomed into a flower. The child is at the center of the petals and was picked by Leni out of the newly bloomed fragrant flower. Leni named the child Liena as Chaz's wish when she and him were thinking of baby names. Her full name henceforth is Liena Flora. Since Chaz perished before the hopes of marrying Leni, Leni wasn't able to give Chaz's surname to her daughter. At the eighth day of the infant's life, the family invited a recommend priest (courtesy of Simon Peterson, the Pope of Hope) for the christening ceremony. The baptismal party was extravagant. Although Lincoln, Michael, and Benny believed that such ceremony must be held when a child has a knowledge of morality, they accepted it anyways since the child will be taught by very good people.

Luna and Sam then handled the music in classical form (must be a Saturday). After the music, they all conveyed their best hopes and wishes. Luna and Sam then thought if ever they are going to have children of their own. They were planning of either adoption or surrogacy. Of course that is if there is any donor that is willing to give them a way to birth children.

Once the party is over, Michael offered a renovations for the foster home. Even if some of them are moving out soon anyways or living somewhere else, they still accepted the proposal from the Head Seraph of Heavens. With a bit of Holy Miracle magic, and help from construction workers from the Titans (and some Druids), they built a huge mess of a tower. It wasn't a castle, but a home nonetheless.

Lynn Sr: An who says babel is a much messy tower?

Michael: You thought so too, huh? What are the chances?

At the very least it was livable. Meanwhile Samael is somewhere in the city at the boarder of Scheol. Near the outskirts that divide Scheol and Heaven, the purgatory of souls: Necropolis(Purgatory). That city is known to be a lesser heaven for those that couldn't enter the paradise out of a fault of not having a knowledge of the Creator. Although most of the city's residence are those traveling from the Necropolis and Scheol as a trial of acceptance to the path to Heaven, there are those who stays there as sentence of their indecision. This city is the City of Limbo.

Samael: Thank you for acting as my escorts, Berial, Phenex. I'm glad that your clan as the same for Amon's clan haven't decided to go against the treaty.

Berial: It is as you said, headmaster. We've been in war long enough. This must be finished with peace.

Johnny: I agree. War only brings casualties. If not given a solution, there is the threat of extinction for both races.

Berial: By the way, who are we meeting?

Samael: The head queen of the Carnal Tower, the circle of Lust. My beloved, Lilith Asmotheos Morningstar. She and Cleopatra are very good friends and they both wished the war would end.

Soon another soul approach the Demon King and the two Cambions. Soul of a woman who is guided by light of the Necropolis. This woman appeared similar to Lucy except that she wears a dress of pitch black, pearly necklace, brooch and an brown headwear from 1930's. She also wears some sort of talisman that is shaped as King Solomon's star hexagram.

Ghost: Greetings, Demon King.

Samael: Ah, Lady Harriet of the Mages. It is good to see you. But why stay here as guardian of the land of the dead? Isn't Publius Vergilius Maro responsible here? You are suppose to be with The Great White Witch at the Hall of the Three Kings.

Harriet: Forgive my intrusion but since my family needs me, I couldn't rest in the houses of Caspar, Balthazar, and Melchior. Plus I have heard that the young Nephilim is under the tutelage of you and your brother, the Seraph!

Samael: You heard right. And as of now, the wars is continuing. Luckily they cannot always open a breach to the mortal realm since the gates of gehenna is always watched by my loyal subjects and the Cerberus. I'm glad that the Neberios clan had such efficient watchdogs.

Then a woman with long pink hair, seemingly revealing outfit of red. She also had red bat-wings and crimson horns. Last is her tail that looks like a thin spear with a heart-shaped tip. She seemed to be from the Succubus race.

Succubus: My love! Is that you?

Samael: Lilith. You came! Unfollowed, untraced, and unscathed. Good job, darling. You pulled through.

Lilith: You flatter me. But it's good to have you back. The realm has been a literal hell since you abdicated! Many has tried to take the throne and Maderas is still on the opposing side of the treaty.

Samael: I know, that's why I have returned. I wanted you to keep a background check on every loyal demons out there. Their orders is to make sure the breach is slow to open. I cannot avoid the inevitable battle, but to delay it for the alliance's advantage will be beneficial for the Nephilim's choice.

Lilith: Is that all? The Succubus clan will always be loyal to you. If it's peace and the keeping of the treaty that you desire, we will see through it. Also, why's Harriet here?

Samael: It's just a small matter. Now go! Do not fail me. I will reward you for your efforts every visit I can make.

Lilith left the group to fulfil her duty in discretion. The rest of the group continued their conversation. They discussed their plan on assassinating any potential threats and those who are helping the ENDERS in their plot to conquer Earth.

Harriet: I see. So in this realm, there are those who still wanted to fight. And you plan to halt any of their progress on going to Earth.

Samael: That's correct. Whether it be portals or spacecrafts, we shall have reports of whatever that is transpiring. And Limbo City is the best hiding place because no other demons are allowed here than us and higher-ups with a special permission. We shall be off then.

Harriet: Wait! When you go back to the Ouroboros, to your brother, the Seraph, may I have a special permission to have these souls be used as aide? They are looking of a way to repentance and an opportunity may help them.

Samael: I'll see what I can do. What are their names?

Harriet: They are…

Back the planet Earth, after a year of prosperity and peace. No attacks involved, although there some problems from varying forms such as theft up to political disputes, there are no reports of ENDERS threat. Lori and Bobby continued to raise Loan with the help of their parents and sometimes, Lincoln after his missions. Leni raised Liena well, with help of Lincoln as well. She wondered why Liena doesn't talk that much.

Lincoln: Dryads are one with the forests and tree doesn't talk that much. And mostly, Dryads are forest guardians just as their male counterpart, the Elvens. Because of that, your kind is much pacifistic and tends to be silent during early ages.

Leni: But how am I suppose to talk to her?

Lincoln: I got it covered.

Lincoln did used sign language and Morse code during his time in training with the Ouroboros. Liena was thought of the basics and when she wanted to speak or ask, she uses either of the two methods to communicate. Being a Dryad, a forest fay folk, she is also a bit of a vegetarian but eats very little amount of meat products (or sometimes locusts and honey/nectar). Even still, she can eat much like her deceased father.

A few months later, still no sign of trouble from ENDERS. Luna and her band group are playing much more often to relieve those youthful days. Lori still in care of Loan as she graduated in St. Uriel University with the course of accountancy. She still do golf as a hobby but since it reminds her of the Bathory incident that almost ruined Leni, she would rather play less even with her twin sister, Carol with her. Leni was able to move on and pursued being a dress stylist and a celebrity tailor. She mostly do Lola's pageant dress with Irene von Rosenberg's recommendation. Liena hasn't done her trouble, in fact she is much mature and selfless than her age. Even as a toddler, she uses her abilities as a Dryad to help the family (mostly involving garden and harvests). Luna never took college so she earns either from the music or some part-time work. Isaiah Wolfblood and her group also teaches music, even both lycanthrope are vigilantes during the night. They are feared and revered as the Frozen Hearts.

The Sister Commandment of Diligence/Repose did had a bit of envy to Lori and Leni. They had kids to care for, she wondered if she is next but knowing she is also dating Sam, she would need her girlfriend's consent. During one of the musical tutoring on orchestra school, Luna is teaching her students on music, with a sigh on her face. Some of students wondered why, Isaiah came across on the loneliness in Luna's heart. After the teaching session, Isaiah (the music school head teacher) visited his former student, now co-teacher.

Isaiah: I've seen you sigh before. Why so sad?

Luna: Oh hay, Isa. It's nothing.

Isaiah: It's not nothing. Plus, there is no ENDERS threat today so you should be happy.

Luna: I wanted to, but I'm currently in the blues right now.

Isaiah: Well, we cannot resolve a problem without being honest to yourself, now can we?

Luna: *sigh* I wanted to have children of my own. I admit, I'm a bit jealous of Lori and Leni.

Isaiah: Oh, then you desired the heart of being a parent. That can be arranged. What do you plan of having, a legitimate child out of surrogacy or an adopted one?

Luna: That's the thing, I had to discuss this to Sam before we tie the knot.

Isaiah: Then don't be anxious. Take time and have a discussion, then when you finally decided it's gonna go as decided. If you guys love each other, then whatever choice you make, be there for each other.

Luna then gather the courage to ask Sam and left the school. Tabby was listening from the outside and entered the room to approach Isaiah.

Isaiah: I assumed you know the troubles of your senior.

Tabby: Dang right I did. But if she had a kid, she'll rarely be able to perform. I'm a bit against it, but I cannot go against her happiness. In fact, I also want to have a family and I had the perfect guy.

Isaiah and Tabby continued their conversation as a man with a mask and wearing clothes of nobility entered.

Tabby: Can I help you?

Masked man: Christine….

Isaiah: You're!

Luna had reached Sam's house and discussed together. Sam accepted the idea of being surrogate parents and finding a donor. Then they went into the Loud residence to deliver the news to everyone (including those who lived to new homes).

Lincoln: That's good news and I'm glad both of you decided to be parents but who's going to be the donor?

Luna: That's the thing bro. We haven't…

Luna was cut off when someone knocked at the door. When they opened it, it was Isaiah, slightly tired and somewhat shaken from an attack.

Luna: Isa?! What happened?

Isaiah: A man in a mask took Tabitha away. His name is Erik.

Luna: Tabby?

Isaiah: I tried to get her back, but threatened to kill her. Plus he was reanimated with dark arcane magic. I can't go against that. I need someone with angelic power. Plus he'll only allow musicians, which I find odd.

Lincoln: Luna, let's go!

Luna: Hey! Wait for us bro!

Sam: Wait!

Isaiah led them to an opera house not far from the music school and the house. The opera house seemed off-limits but there are traces of dark arcane magic. Lucy stayed at the sidelines with them just in case they are dealing with a serious threat. Lincoln's angelic runes opened a breach in the barrier but Lucy couldn't follow as only musicians are allowed.

Lincoln: Thanks to Isaiah teaching me during my time in Ouroboros, I am a qualified virtuoso.

Lincoln, Sam, Luna and Isaiah entered the theater and saw Tabby in such beautiful dress. From there they also saw her shackled and a man in the mask conducting the rhythm of the tempo.

Erik: Sing for me…

Tabby: Aaaahh….

Luna: Tabby!

Erik: Hmm? Well, well, more mademoiselle for me to create a beautiful songstress.

Lincoln: Erik. I knew the name's sounds familiar. He's the Phantom of the Opera.

Luna: What!?

Isaiah: I can't deny it. He is indeed the Phantom but I thought he is dead. I assumed this is the ENDERS working.

Lincoln: I doesn't matter. We'll rescue Tabby no matter what.

Erik: Rescue her? She's my Christine! All of you will just watch in your seats! The show's about to begin!

Lincoln: Not on my watch! Luna unshackle Tabby! Sam, Isa, you're with me. We'll deal with this creep.

Luna then focused in getting Tabby out of her shackles. Erik then threw knives against Luna but was blocked by an ice wall. Lincoln then summoned Ascalon, the sword of the dragon-slayer, and jumped as he attacked Erik. The Phantom dodged and prepared a multitude of daggers between his fingers while they are in knuckled fist. He charges with his dagger claws and punched Lincoln, but was blocked by Lincoln's Ascalon.

Isaiah: Ludociel! Let me in the fight.

Isaiah smacks his edgeless claymore, Lunatique, but as stopped by the Phantom's sheer strength. Although the touch of the Lunatique slightly freezes the Phantom's palms, Erik still pushed the lycan back.

Erik: [singing] Without the night, you are weak. Without the moon, you are meek.

Isaiah: Can you not sing the obvious!?

Erik dashes backwards in evasion from Sam's lightning attack. Erik then throws his daggers at them but an ice wall from Isaiah's Lunatique.

Erik: You're strong, wolfman.

Isaiah: With the Nephilim with me, we can keep going.

Erik: Like I would let you! All of you are audiences to my grandest performance!

Erik charges at them but suddenly an arm hits Erik's neck and stopped the phantom. It was the arm of a woman who is from Greek origin accompanied by a Greek oracle (Esperkin)/musician and a man in Roman armor that looks like a governor.

Greek woman: Stop this!

The woman then impaled a stick on one of Erik's palms into the stage floor.

Greek woman: Too far, you have not permission to do this.

Erik: Can't move…

Then Samael Morningstar appeared before them.

Samael: Forgive the intrusion but this stray soul is on the verge of being a shade and thrown to the void if it wasn't for his request to redemption.

Isaiah: Headmaster? So it was you who revived this?

Samael: Imperfect as it may, yes I did. And I needed Lucille's help to return him into human and let him repent for his sins. The same are these poor souls.

The Greek woman is Electra, the woman who scorned and assisted on her mother's assassination for her father's wrongful demise.

The Greek Esperkin is the musician Orpheus. Being a failure to save his wife from death, he was given a mission by the Creator's angels to bring back his wife, Eurydice, from Limbo into either Earth or the Necropolis. However, Hades warned them not to look back when they escape, in which Orpheus disobeyed and now trapped in Limbo for his grief.

And finally, the Roman governor that was the infamous prosecutor of the Messiah. Pontius Pilate, is in Limbo City for his indecisive actions that led the tragic crucifixion. Now condemned for "having his hands clean" from the trail and ignoring his wife's warnings, he seeks redemption from the wrongs he wrought.

Samael: Anyways, their trials begin now and if Michael approves, they can either be reincarnated as humans again, but programmed to never repeat the same mistakes ever again. There they will live earthly lives, hoping they finally get the redemption they desired, or else if they returned to the wrongs they made, will condemn them back to Limbo where their sentences will be the only redemption chance they will have.

Orpheus: [sobbing] I hope I can finally meet back to Eurydice in Elysium once and for all.

Samael: Oh yeah, and they can choose to go to Heaven instead too if they don't want reincarnation.

After that exchange of words, the Demon King took the souls for their trails with Seraph Michael. Lincoln and the others released Tabby from her captivity.

Tabby: What happened? Where am I?

Lincoln: You were taken by the Phantom of the Opera. He escaped but soon he will find repentance and change his ways. Unlike some woman…

Isaiah: Ludociel, please do not remind them of the unpleasant attack of the Bathories. It will only preserve the pain in memories. Forgive yourself.

After that, the group decided to stay and secure the premises. Luna, Sam and Lincoln are together and talked.

Luna: Lincoln, I've decide. It's only you I can trust with this. You'll be the donor.

Lincoln: Arcticluna, are you hearing your words? You'd chose me?

Luna: Yes. Because you are the only one I can think of. Sam will agree. You're the only one we can trust. Will you accept it?

Lincoln: I don't know. I will have time to think, then I'll answer when we get home.

Sam: Please do.

Lincoln: I will.

The two girls left him in his devices, meanwhile there was someone spying on him. It was a shade from the Necropolis, Lady Harriet.

Harriet: Little Nephilim. I'd like you to accept it. I harbor little doubt that you'll fail them.

Lincoln: You say that, but are you sure it isn't the Commandment that is controlling them.

Harriet: Your power has nothing to do with it, and the Commandment cannot charm a fellow with its grace and blessing. It's what her heart speaks. Even hers wasn't a frozen heart, but of a heart of love.

Lincoln: Then it's settled then. I will accept.

Harriet: Another note, take the other girl with you.

Lincoln: Tabitha?

Harriet: Yes, child. Farewell and Godspeed you, young Nephilim.

After the scouting for any threats, they concluded that the place is safe. They regrouped and went home. Tabby was permitted to the new Loud tower where they had dinner. After dinner, Lincoln/Ludociel had a private discussion with the two female musician as Sam went home. Lincoln accepted Luna's proposal and let both of them conceive his progeny. The night was young and tomorrow was a Sabbath(Saturday) so Lincoln casts a barrier rune in Luna's room and double-layered it with ice. The barrier is soundproofed with Love-Reticence/Temperance magic and did the deed all night long.

The next morning, Lincoln awoken with the two girls beside him, with marks and proofs of nightly passion and lovemaking. Lincoln got dressed and disabled the barriers and ice layers. But before he left, he saw one of Luna's list of song ideas where she was going to write a song dedicated for her future children. One of the ideas contained Luna's name choices for her future child. She will name a boy after one of the Hebrew phrases (Devoted to God), or a name of a rock artist (Belaro, Lemuel of Calla lily). While the daughter is named from a string instrument, the instrument used by Orpheus. A lyre.

Lincoln: Lyra… huh? That's rather beautiful.

-To Be Continued-

**AN: No war scene, only subtle fight scene. This took three days yet again. Some characters are inspired from Greek legends, Biblical reference and poetic reference such as Dante's Inferno. Meanwhile, the Phantom of the Opera is just another minor character. Okay maybe the reviving of characters are based on one anime/game that I was recommended to watch/play. And yes, I know, Luna took surrogacy route. **

**If I hear anyone who's having pitchforks and torches again, let me clarify this to you: THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE! **

**I'm okay with Suna ships but please, everyone has their own taste for creativity. Don't discourage others in doing so. If you hate it, then just shut up. If you like it, you're free to react. I hope you do like it, or else what is the point of reading anyways. Leave a like, review, follow if you do. As always, God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	23. Yearly Lives: Mein Fuhrer

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XXIII (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 3: Mein Fuhrer)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: This one chapter may or may not contain themes that are ranging from T - M rated. Please bare in mind that this is purely fiction made of creativity. Anything that may be offensive for you isn't personal (I apologize in advance just in case) and any of them doesn't reflect on the writer. That said, please read with discretion and don't speak of hate in this fictional work. This may contain things not good for immature and younger audiences.**

Since Luna is a wolfblood with ice powers, she can manipulate her heat cycles at will which was beneficial during that night of lovemaking with Ludociel/Lincoln. Among them is a Fuujin/Raijin hybrid named Tabitha Crescendo aka Tabby. A few months after, Luna and Tabby were confirmed to be carriers of Lincoln's progeny. The others took the news well and accepted event that transpired. Some got jealous but nevertheless happy for them. The young Nephilim offered them a chance to which none refused but some would rather wait for their turn. First it was the female Tengu/Harpy: Haiku Yureimoto, then Pollina "Polly" Pain.

After a few months, it would be the birth of Lyra Evangeline Andrealphas nee Loud and Terry Crescendo Andrealphas nee Loud. The birth celebration was extraordinary when came their eighth day, the day of baptism (for Lyra's case). While next are Sonnet Yureimoto Andrealphas nee Loud and Panther Pain Andrealphas nee Loud. Those three would be given their rites when they reached age of moral enlightenment just as the three mothers and Ludociel's request. A year and months later, Benjamin [Benny] was married to Luan Loud by the help of a rabbi. Benny, being a Jewish-American, had his celebration different from the others.

In other news, Lynn's friend, Francisco is well and alive. Notice that his stature as Lynn's boyfriend has been diminished into being friends with her. They still kept in contact but lost all forms of romantic interest. It was because Francisco would rather stay safe from experiencing the grief of loss since Lynn is an immortal human. Not only that but Lynn is one of the Sisters of the Commandment, making her exposed to heroics and danger most of her life.

Meanwhile, Michael is working on Heaven's system to help the repentant and test their resolve. He's making sure that they passed so that the Necropolis or the Heaven would finally accept them. Two years later, was reconnected to the Earth and another armada came through. Containing armies of the condemned and human armies that followed a tyrant's example. Neo-Nazis and old undead Nazis are marching forward, bringing turmoil from all over. The whole country has declared it as a state of calamity and issued a temporary martial law in hopes to save many people from the warmongers out there. This is a tragic day indeed, rivers had run red, flesh and corpse of freshly dead scatter from all over. Many heroes in action are having difficulty from the raging battle. Hospitals shut down due to fear of the danger, as if everything is a pandemic, but it is more than a pandemic… this is what war feels like.

Somewhere in an open field, gathers all soldier of the country, members of the hidden organization: Ouroboros, and heroes arise as front-liners in aiding the troubled. The fighting is so much that people that hid and survived are cowering in fear, more fearful than the admiration they had to their protectors.

Lori: Dang it. They literally increase in numbers. Why aren't the headmasters doing anything.

Alicia: They are, but accessing the breaches just got difficult especially in defending the towns people.

Taara: She's right you know. So many lives had been lost. All because they became easy targets. I had to make Jackie Chow protect the minorities. I hope he and the kids are okay.

Alicia: I'm sure they're okay luv. Trust him more okay.

Luna: Still though, why are some aren't here in the battlefields?

Lori: Leni literally needs to watch over Liena to make sure they're safe. Luan isn't ready yet and since Lynn is immortal, she is helping on the ground level.

Lori continues her fiery attacks and had better control of her commandment. Carol and Becky are her only support in burning many enemies out and since they both can control esoteric flames, they make sure that not even their souls will linger back to Scheol and be able to retaliate. Lynn and Luna can only delay the march of these militaristic fascist shades of the deceased army of the fuhrer.

Alicia: What about the other Sisters?

Lori: Lucy is studying her books with Rivelias and Shina Azrael. They said that the orders of the headmaster, the Seraph. Lola and Lindsey are young Druids so they're handling the espionage and minor enemies. As for Lana, she's in med bay. Lisa are helping the weapons department and Lily, the information agency. Lincoln is with Luan, Maggie and Benny.

Luna: Oi, what in the world are they doing?

Lori: Well that Benny person is Jew, isn't he? What do you think his expression was?

Alicia: She's got a point. Being of that origin, it is no wonder why he is afraid.

Meanwhile in other areas, the others are struggling in protecting the civilians.

Lynn [surrounded by the fascists]: Boy, am I glad these guys are already dead. That way, I don't need to hold back. But still what a pain on having to deal with them. Immortality doesn't mean pain-free, only deathless and ageless.

Leni [in the forest with her children]: Protectors of the greens, please stop those meanies from destroying life here.

Lucy [in an arcane library]: All I need is to summon loyal servants and djinn just as Morningstar and Demiurge had requested me. Please watch over me, Great-Grandma, Mistress Rivelias, and you too Death's Daughter.

Shina: Don't worry, I'll bring them to the void if I had too.

Rivelias: We'll buy as much time if we needed.

Lola [pageant theater]: Ugh! These guys haven't had enough?! No matter how many we exorcise, they just keep coming!

Irene: I know the concern but these guys aren't gonna die themselves now can they?

Lindsey: I wish there's a better and not so tiring way to stop this or else we'll just get tired. Meli and Winston are just barely keeping themselves brave.

Lana [in a military med bay along with Simon Peterson]: So many guys are wounded. This can't be happening.

Simon Peterson: I know you can't see this reality as it is. But the horseman of war and death has unleashed their furies and all we can do is help those in need. Maybe one day, the Father Almighty will respond in this crisis with haste. All we can do now is what we are capable of, pray and help. Lana grant me your aid as I cast St. Raphael's healing magic over them.

Lisa [in weapon's department Ouroboros branch]: Oscar, I need these materials as fuel in the armaments needed to fight!

Oscar: I got this! Handle the others, rival!

Lily [in intelligence division, CIA]: The attacks will be patterned on the following points on the map. Please prepare and always be in caution.

President: You all heard her, go!

And then there is Lincoln/Ludociel, Luan, Maggie and Benny at the base of operations, in the Castle of Forgotten Memories. It seemed that the Jewish husband of Luan is struggling in fighting his fears against the Nazis, but who can blame him. After the tragic stories he had heard, it can't be helped.

Benny: Please… don't leave us.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Please get a grip, Templar. The people that almost destroy your ancestors will not bother you again. Please calm yourself and gather courage. I know what they've done but if we don't start helping, it won't get any better.

Maggie: You heard the boy. Please help yourself, for her sake.

Luan watches over in worry. Knowing her husband, she has to stay by his side and make sure he is supported. Benny realizes how disappointing his actions are to his wife. He slowly gathers his strength and musters his courage. He stood and summoned his Templar armor and his Valkyrie to participate in the on going battle.

Benny: Thank you. I'll try my best. Promise me that you'll finally put that tyrant to nothingness.

Lincoln: I will. Now here's the plan…

After a few hours, they returned to the battlefield. Maggie used ectoplasmic wave of energy to decrease the number of enemies. Meanwhile Luan and Benny are rescuing captives. Lincoln gave a power for Benny that grants him the ability to manipulate esoteric strings and wires to cut through the a wave of enemies.

Benny: This way!

Luan [thoughts]: So my Reticence/Temperance powers can be converted into strings that can restrain any one. Thank you Link for sharing this to us.

Civilian: We're saved!

Benny: Don't go celebrating yet. We haven't gotten out of their base.

A giant fiend that used to be the soul of another fascist follower had appeared in front of them.

Fascist: No where to go. You'll die here!

Benny and Luan then gathers arcane wires and binds the foe in front of them. With one move to the string, the enemy is cut down into mince. Meanwhile Lincoln is soaring to the sky with his Nephilim wings [both angelic and demonic] and found the leader of the group. The ENDERS that are leading the invasion are none other than Adolf Hitler himself and Nero the 5th emperor of Rome (aka. The anti-christian). They are both watching over the battle as they sent a march over the invasion.

Nero: Seems everything is going as planned, Fuhrer.

Adolf: All the faithful shall experience the wrath of our master Maderas and finally Scheol shall reign here on Earth. When it becomes a success, I will rule over German while you'll regain Italy and become the absolute emperor of the Roman Empire.

Ludociel: I wouldn't be too sure to that.

Nero: The Nephilim. Our last adversary that stands in our way of domination.

A swordsman and an assassin then appeared before him along with a vindicating gunslinger. They are none other than Loewe Leonhart, Katrina Du Couteau and Daniel Armstrong.

Loewe: Let us deal with the anti-messiah and put him to the void.

Katrina: He wont see me stab him.

Daniel: I'll deal with the fuhrer. I had personal business with Nazis like him.

Katrina: You a Jew?

Daniel: Half-Semitic, but yeah. I had to avenge my ancestors.

Lincoln: Thank you for backing me up.

The group split and Daniel assisted Ludociel/Lincoln while Loewe and Katrina deals with the ex-Roman Emperor. The Fuhrer then transforms into an gargantuan with such hideous feature that reflects his violence against the Israelite people. While the ex-Roman Emperor turned into a monstrous being similar to a king of monster with swords piercing its body and holding burning stake and sword that he used to massacre the followers of the Messiah.

Katrina: If we get out of this, you owe me a date.

Loewe: I owe you an engagement ring if we survive.

Daniel: I'll be you rear support, Sir Ludociel.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Once this is over. The Israelite people you murdered will finally rest in peace!

Katrina charges and jumps at Nero as she dives to slash her dagger at the Emperor. Nero then block the attack with his sword as Katrina falls back. She regains position and charges again as Nero was about to smash her with his burning stake. However he notice that Loewe is at the opposite side and was about to sneak attack him. He blocks Loewe with his sword as he continues his attack against Katrina with his fiery pole. Katrina dodges but felt the heat of the hellfire crucifix that was used against devout God-followers. Lincoln is fighting the monstrous fuhrer with his Ascalon blade. While Daniel is firing shots at the open spots of the fuhrer, Lincoln is slashing as the monster is kicking Lincoln back and slamming the ground in hopes of damaging the Nephilim.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I mustn't hold back.

Daniel: Nephilim, are you sure you had to use it now?

Lincoln/Ludociel: If I must. [Lincoln transforms into his Nephilim Form. Having his left half to have demonic feature while his right side an angelic figure. His demon half contains a horn, reptilian scales, and a tail and a pair Bat-like wings, and his angelic half has a flawlessly glowing figure and covered with golden feathers, his right ear and back had wings of feathery gold. He also wears sturdy armor of a warrior, black-painted on the left while gold-painted on the right.] It's been so long since I used this power. It was only thanks to Archangel Gabriel Hornblower that I was able to re-access this with ease.

Lincoln/Ludociel then charges at the demonic fuhrer but because of Maderas's power bestowed upon them, the fighting is still challenging for them but not impossible to win. Lincoln fights the demonic fuhrer but suddenly, backup arrives and exterminates a plentiful amount of enemy soldiers with just a flash of light.

Daniel: What is that?

Lincoln/Ludociel: It looks like Lucy and Harriet were able to convince him. These are Sir El-Shaddai's and Hornblower's army in Heaven.

Then a gun teleported to Daniel.

Lincoln/Ludociel: The Ark blaster. Courtesy of Lisa and Oscar. Contains bullets of pure Holy Energy. Can only be emptied once then it will be nothing more than a regular gun.

Daniel then loads his new gun and fired a shot that severely damages the demon fuhrer. Lincoln then charges and thrusts his Ascalon to Hitler's chest. With both Holy energy finally overcoming his body, the evil tyrant finally vanished into the eternal void, no longer threatening the world.

Loewe: They did it. Now it's our turn.

Katrina: Got a plan?

Loewe: Time to unleash it!

Loewe's sword is the Divergent Laws, a special unholy blade that sends any forms of arcane attack into a special storage void to which can be reopened to use such stored powers. His ability, the Banishing Shift, can store that much power into the sword and even creatures themselves are stored in an airless space to which becomes their doom. Loewe can use Returning Shift to redirect the stored attacks into an enemy.

Loewe: Katrina, can you stun him?

Katrina: I can!

Katrina then unleashes a flurry of daggers that flew towards the emperor. Some of the daggers missed while most of them punctures Nero. Katrina then retreats as Loewe then used Returning Shift to unleash great lightning of Thor.

Loewe: These are all Taara's attack during training! Eat it, you filthy heretic!

The attack paralyzes the diabolic emperor then Loewe went all out and used Returning Shift to open a rift that releases all the stored attacks he once countered.

Loewe: I knew storing Irene and Ludociel's abilities would come in handy. I'll have to spar with them again if I were to regain those abilities. Then again, Nero's Hellblaze are stored now so I gained his attacks.

A brilliant flash of light dissipates the Roman Emperor into nothingness, not even a sign of his cells or molecules are left. And since the holy attacks purges impure souls, Nero is now sent to the void, never returning again.

Katrina: Phew! I'm beat.

The armies of Heaven helped the others clean up the mess. Lucy, with Lana's assistance revives then souls wrongly killed but only those that are available in the Necropolis or Heaven. Those that are unfortunately been devoured into essence aren't revived and was given a proper funeral. Michael and Samael receives a message from Metatron about their Father. It seems that many [humans] of those that are wrongly killed in the war had their memories are sent to the Holy Vessel just like Chaz. It seemed that there is a chance they can re-experience the cycle of rebirth but only if they deserve it. Criminals that got devoured had their hearts filled in darkness so the Void seemed fitting so that they won't be reanimated as demons ever again. However it is still up to the will of humanity if they desire to retain the memories of those in the cycle of rebirth or not [this experience are only for those who decided not to stay in Heaven and want to live mortal lives again].

Samael: It may sound confusing but…

Michael: Father is doing a favor to Leni and others. But if she moves on like the rest of Chaz' family, then it would be unnecessary to retain the memories rather than convert it into essence for the Holy Vessel. But it's still their choice to make if they want Samsara or stay in Heaven. And who knows, maybe those people who misses their loved ones will choose to reincarnate in exchange for their memories to be removed from them.

After getting the area cleaned up, buildings are rebuilt with the sponsorship of leaders from all over the world. Lives returned to normal once again, only this time governments had prepared more defence for any more incoming invasion. With Lily by their side, prediction of battles becomes faster tenfold. Lisa also helped in technological advances with the aid of Her former alchemist professors in honor of their head alchemist.

Luan is with Benny, spending their life together. Benny asked Luan if she wants children and she agreed. They spent their lovemaking in the Israelite's home. Meanwhile Lincoln spends his night with Maggie, Haiku [again].

And soon after a few months, Luan will conceive twin daughters [in which she shall name as Liberty/Liby and Laura/Lara] while Haiku had another daughter, Sonnet's younger sister named in Samael's wife, Lilith/Lilim. While Maggie conceive twin daughters as well [Gloom and Louise/Lois]. And thus another years of wars ended.

-END-

**AN: Finally, I had two tyrants finally gone! I won't be having this kind of mess around the next chapters. Or I hope I do. I loath those two character for their historical evil deeds. That's why I warned you guys on this chapter. I am so sorry if it displease you but for all its worth, those villains won't be returning now. **

**In another dimension similar to this, alternatively, Benny dies and Luanny sank into Luaggie with Ludociel/Lincoln but the daughters are still born. But since Lisa had Lily predict the future, that timeline is abandoned already.**

**Sorry but Luaggie is so overrated. PUT THE FORKS DOWN! I really prefer LuBenny/Luanny because at least that ship isn't pushing some sort of agenda that creeps me out!**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	24. Yearly Lives: Dragonborn

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch. XXIV (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 4: Dragonborn)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer/Short Notice: This one isn't a full war but just a fight between the heroes and the villain just as some of the rest. As if the last chapter wasn't enough trouble as it is. Now to some of you out there, no I'm discontinuing the LynnCisco ship since it was sunk down bellow the ship ocean. Some of you may still be a LynnCisco fan even if the Canon-Verse already mentioned that Lynn doesn't feel that way anymore so I'm back to something else like Clynn or Lynncoln or whatever. I do as I please and I know I ain't hurting anybody but if you disagree with what I had planned feel free to ignore this chapter. Also, I might go in another Hiatus but shorter to compensate in this Pandemic Crisis. I really wish this would be over now since it had claimed so many lives, ruined our normal days. Godspeed us all.**

After the confirmation of Luan and Maggie's pregnancy, curfew becomes more strict in ensuring nothing bad would happen to them. Benny still had a few nightmares about the invasion that occurred but Ludociel assured him that the Fuhrer and the Roman Emperor had ceased to exist and will never terrorize them ever again. He gave him some calming balm to ease Benjamin's anxiety. Few months later, the two twins are born. Luan had Liby (Liberty) and Lara (Laura), daughters of Benjamin, while Maggie had Lois (Louise) and Gloom, daughters of the Nephilim Ludociel/Lincoln. No sooner is the birth of Haiku's second child with the Nephilim, Lilim. One discovery they made is that They seemed to never inherit the Demon/Angel genes of the father, meaning the children of Ludociel isn't fully a Nephilim but his recessive genes can amplify their capabilities (such as Lyra is a more stronger Wolfblood or Gloom a more cheerful Wraith race). This discovery led to believe that Nephilims are also a rare race that can only be multiplied if a Demon and an Angel race agreed to fall in love with each other.

No such war had occurred after a few more months but a battle stadium for brawling has been legalized for sports. The rules involve no killing, only by knockout/TKO or surrendering/forfeiting matches are considered victories. This will help other species get stronger and test their might in case another invasion like this happened. Lincoln/Ludociel wanted to join but doing so is kind of cheating on his part and even the Seraph and Demon King would agree so [unless he seals his Commandment and relied only in his own wits]. Ronnie Anne joined in order to gain recognition for her family since being the Dragon Sin of Wrath/Violence reminded her of how she almost killed her friends: Sid, Casey, Sameer, and Nikki. This instilled fear and a bad reputaion to the Santiago-Casagrande family but such thing is slowly fading ever since the black sheep had learn control thanks to the Nephilim's influence. On another note, surprisingly Clyde had a second child. The first one named Cleopatra is Clyde's first child from Chloe, born a week after Sonnet, Terry and Panther Andrealphas-Loud. His second is from Penelope, a son named Conner, born a few days before Liberty/Liby was conceived. Clyde is planning to have a third child soon but unknown when. When Lisa was the one who conducted their medical records, she found traces of Martian blood in both the daughter and the son. This confirmed that Clyde is indeed an alien race from a different planet. And even before I knew it, he actually had DNA samples of Lori and Leni which Lisa conducted an experiment in regarding to homunculus. With Clyde's martian blood, they've created two successful clones/homunculus with sentience as Clyde's daughters (Clover, a martian Dryad and Cloud, martian Ifreetian). Though they are younger by birth, or extraction rather, they have a fully developed adult body which makes the alchemist group to either doubt or question Lisa's motives but provided safety to the martian race nonetheless.

Lincoln left his home for a gathering ceremony for the Ouroboros. This hasn't happen quite a while since the first time this happened is when he was rescued from a horde of shadow demon by the Seraph and the Demon King themselves. The gathering was conducted in help of reminding the organization of their common enemy, the rebellious ENDERS. There they held another oath with the main members (Enforcers/Ranker) and the subordinate members with Michael El-Shaddai as their host speaker.

Michael: My honored brethren, we come together here to unite as one. We lost so much and gained new members as much but still our Enforcers stand tall. We are up against those that are damned. We show mercy to those we deemed innocent but no mercy to the enemies for they had none. Today you make an oath for your loyalty and faith to Our Father Creator that lingers as the light from the shadows. Under His wings and banner, we shall prevail balance and order. We are the endless.

Members: We are Ouroboros!

The gathering was soon adjourned and the next day after, two ENDERS are detected. The tournament ended so the stadium is close but free to be toured with permission from higher-up. This time it was the Dragonite-man in full ebony armor with a black crown adorned by two lengthy scarlet feather. Being a dragonborn gave him an ominous aura and strength greater than ten or hundred of regular men. He seemed to be of Chinese origin and known by his terror that once unified the Three Kingdoms in order to vanquish such calamity. His name is Lu Bu. Same with another man in blackish silver armor and red mails. He is wielding a obsidian-mythril sword which is a replica of the original Xcalibur. Unlike Lu Bu, his armor is more medieval and Western-like than the Chinese. He had hair color combination of blonde and black and a handsome face. His name is Mordred Le Faye VI and he is the brother of Morgana Le Faye. Both siblings are descendants of the traitors of the Pendragon family, Mordred's and Morgan Le Faye's clan. When they raised alarm to the enforcers, they challenged them to a fight in the arena, giving them a specified set of rules.

One: Lu Bu and Mordred are the only combatants from the ENDERS team. Anyone who opposes them are free to gather as much troops to aid in their battle.

Two: The only way to win is when the two ENDERS had fully perish, in which case, sending their souls to oblivion (void) is counted as such.

Three: Win also includes the eradication of all members of each team. The fight continues until all members of the opposing team had been defeated/killed.

Four: Surrenders/Deserters will be executed on the spot.

Five: Use any means necessary. The strong will devour, the weak dies. No-holds-barred. Good luck and may the fight be admirable and entertaining.

The Ouroboros then took the message and reevaluated them. Though, Samael knew that those two would always find decent challenges since their time in the mortal world and Scheol, still they'd rather not underestimate the enemy. Michael then enlist suggested group of fighters, to which the Seraph said to not gather an armada to minimize unnecessary casualties and work force. From the enlistment involves, Ludociel/Lincoln, Lynnsanity the Commandment of Patience/Pacifism, Ronnie Anne Santiago of the Titan Race, Alicia Pendragon, Jackie Lee Chow and Dulor Goldstein. The plan of action is to have Lu Bu face against Ludociel/Lincoln, Lynn, and Jackie Lee Chow. Meanwhile, to fulfil her role as an avenger of the Pendragon family, Alicia , along with Dulor and Ronnie Anne faces Mordred. Once they've gotten to the arena, they now prepared for the duel.

Lu Bu: I hope you can grant us a satisfying battle. [Lu Bu summoned his cross-axe] If we are victorious, we shall wreck this whole world, one town, city and country at a time.

Mordred: Make sure you are prepared, lest you will taste our steel and bathe in your blood.

Ludociel/Lincoln: I'll use Ascalon on you Dragonborn. A dragon against the dragon-slaying blade, fits to your demise.

Lynn: No holding back. This time I can go full strength without activating my curse.

Jackie Chow: You will know the power of the Zodiac Talismans.

Alicia: Time to finally put you to an end, traitor. [Readies her lance and armor]

Dulor: This will be a grand game. [Prepares multiple cards]

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna enjoy taking both of you down. {Ronnie channels her Titan powers of electrokinesis from Baraquiel - the fallen angel of Lightning (Lightning of God)]

Once the groups had chosen their opponents, the fight begins. Lincoln uses Ascalon as primary weapon and the Masamune as secondary. He charges at Lu Bu with a thrust but Lu Bu's cross-axe blocks the attack. From another is Jackie Chow afloat and ready to rush and push Lu Bu. Lynn then holds on to Lu Bu's forearm to strain him from using his axe. But with a loud roar, Lu Bu quakes his ground and pushes them back. Thanks to Jackie Chow's Rooster and Hare talisman, he rapidly recovers through the air. Lincoln stumbles but regains footing while Lynn impacts on the ground but bares the pain to stand again.

Lynn: Note to self, immortality hurts.

Lynn heals her injuries thanks to the Commandment. If Lu Bu was still human or other demi-human than a reincarnated demon, Lynn would have to hold back or else the curse will take effect and removes some of her time and pieces of her soul, aging her in the process. But since she is fighting an ENDER, there's no need to hold back. She is one human that can be considered as a one-woman army thanks to her strength and determination. Jackie Chow uses his Ox talisman to put a hold of Lu Bu and Lynn follows her instruction. Lincoln/Ludociel follows with a slash that wounds the Dragonborn warrior. Lu Bu is amused to see that the Nephilim is worthy of a fighter as for the other two. Lu Bu has been renowned for his strength and only by the unity of the three kingdoms was they able to brought him down during his lifetime. It means that even with his additional prowess as a reanimated demon/Dragonborn, for them to only take three people is something he was excited for. Fired up from the battle, Lu Bu then went in fury as he splits his cross-axe into two and charges at the Nephilim. Ludociel/Lincoln blocks the incoming attack with a sheathed Masamune. While Jackie shapeshift into a rhino to stop dragonborn with Lynn. Lu Bu only swipe Ludociel/Lincoln leftward and parries the charging rhino barehanded. Jackie reverts and use heat vision, in which Lu Bu blocks with his other hand. Lincoln charges again with his Ascalon and tires to stab Lu Bu without missing the hit. Lu Bu continues to be distracted by Jackie Chow's laser attack.

Lu Bu: Is that all the strength you can muster?!

Lu Bu failed to realize that his weapon is taken by Lynn and pierce him with it. This causes Lu Bu to flinch a bit as the dragonborn is still protecting himself from the laser attack from Jackie Chow's Boar Talisman. Lu Bu then grabs Lynn by her skull and was about to crush her.

Lu Bu: I'll squash you like the worm you are! And even if you regenerate, I'll do it all over again until you beg me to stop.

Lincoln/Ludociel then had to do something to stop the dragonborn from killing the other two. The Nephilim now had one thing left to do.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Combination Commandment Love-Humility. Final attack, DRAGON STINGER!

Lincoln/Ludociel charges with a fierce attack and thrust his Ascalon through Lu Bu's chest and had him stop. Due to Humility's ability, Lu Bu was depowered and calms down. His power is divided by more than 10, causing him to be weak. Lincoln/Ludociel then uses the exorcism blade to remove Lu Bu soul from his new body then had it devoured by the Soul Devourer Xenolith blade. Finally, the Dragonborn had been slain.

Meanwhile in the other group. Dulor is throwing cards, while Ronnie uses lightning javelin but Mordred jumps to dodge them. Alicia then jumps to Mordred and slashes with her sword, only for it to miss and Mordred kick Alicia back to the ground.

Mordred: Let's see, we have a fool who plays games, a young Pendragon novice and a failed excuse of a Titan. Tell me girl, what do aim to achieve holding back from your anger?

Ronnie: To use my powers to protect! That's what!

Mordred: What a pity, you could have been a perfect concubine since you had Titan powers. Not only you're holding back your rage but it seemed your heart was taken by that Nephilim. Shame, your rage can be more use of a weapon.

Alicia: She is no weapon! She had been learning to be strong without giving in to anger. The anger that made her feared and lonely. Self-control is power, something you wouldn't understand, traitor! Dulor, now!

While Mordred is distracted, Dulor had set traps which will render out the evil knight. Alicia was prepared in case Mordred was going to reverse the trap attacks to her and had a reflective mirror shield ready to aim at Mordred.

Alicia: Whatever weapon or shield, I can send it back tenfold. Ronalda now!

Mordred attacks with a dark wave slash and Alicia blocks the attack with her shield.

Ronnie: Tronido y Flash! (Thunderclap and Flash - Ronnie channels lightning from the clouds and creates a javelin of electricity, in which she throws at her target.)

Dulor: Card Copy! (Creates an imitation projectile of Dulor's desire, copying the lightning attack).

The dark energy slash clashes with the lightning javelins as Alicia charges with determination and thrusts her lightning enhanced lance at the traitor knight, dealing him with the powerful blow.

Ronnie: Did we do it?

Alicia: Yes we did.

Mordred's body disintegrates as the once traitor knight had finally fallen…

Dulor: Don't be too sure. Mordred is still human when he joined the ENDERS like Morgana. There's a chance he will be resurrected but it will take long years to do so. I suggest you all recuperate.

Ludociel/Lincoln: He's right. Both of the Le Faye are human, one served the dark guild while the other the witches. Even in death, they will return but that's why the headmasters had arranged proper investigation in Scheol to double security efforts. That way not even the Necropolis and Paradise will be wrongly invaded by demons. But knowing the ENDERS, they will return. But at least now we know they can't always send their army or else, dooming them into the void.

The combatants of Ouroboros had been victorious. The two ENDERS are gone and damage report is put in bare minimum.

Michael: Told you they can handle it.

Samael: That hybrid is growing strong, there's no more we can give him. The rest is up to him to decide.

Michael: Agreed brother. Aren't going to make love with Lilith again when you return?

Samael: My… sexual life is off-limits brother. How about you? Still single?

Michael: Yes, my duties is for Father's but I am willing to take a bride soon when she is reanimated as one of the Angel clan. Once this is over, I will asked Metatron the bookkeeper as a messenger to have him ask of Father's approval.

Samael: What's her name…

Michael: I'm not telling you. She had led a pure life, I cannot let you ruin her… plus she's a half Druid. Too bad she didn't inherit her mother's hair.

Samael: Well, you're no fun. I'm out.

Samael had vanished as he is to return to spy on Scheol and make sure the ENDERS' plot will be thwarted.

Michael: I'll wait for you, Beatrix Yates.

Soon after, at night Lincoln and Lynn spend their time together. Rita and Lynn don't know whether to be proud of Lincoln for being able to grant them grandchildren (something that they can never really do), or to feel embarrassed since they knew of the method. Lisa knew that this will result in Lincoln having three children with Lynn. And before anyone asks, Michael El-Shaddai will be both pastor and wedding coordinator. And since Micheal knew of King David and other heroes of the ancient, this job doesn't bother him.

Micahel: Well, this was supposed to be Eros' job but he's away for a vacation so I'm doing him a favor. Where is he when I need him? Theiatana Aphrodite owe me my nephew, her son!

-To Be Continued-

**AN: And that's this chapter. Next chapter might not contain any fight scene. Boring? But even bad guys had to stop once in a while so that they wouldn't lose to many.**

**Lynn and Lincoln/Ludociel will have triplets and the names will be as followed: Lynn III (Thirdy), Lacy (obviously) and Liny. As for Lucy, the prediction of Lisa can be wrong or changed. Lucy will still have a child (Lupa) but as Lisa states, the future tends to be messy and unpredictable. Maybe Lupa's adopted or not (Lupa had qualities of both a vampire and wolfblood. It might be a surprise in her chapter.**

**The next chapter will also be a short battle rather than a war. But I'm thinking, this time Lincoln/Ludociel will not participate. Instead, he'll just watch from the sidelines for whatever reason. And yes, the Yates do exist and they still do live near the Loud tower (still in Royal Woods). However, Bumper Yates Sr died of age and Jancey is the only one taking care of the Yates siblings (Bumper Jr, Beau, Beatrix and Belle). The Yates family are Druids and Beatrix is practicing cleric and soon to be ****betrothed**** to Michael El-Shaddai as soon as she is sanctified into an angel. That's it.**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	25. Yearly Lives: Dark Shadows

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch XXV (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 5: Dark Shadows)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: I'm probably still in Hiatus but I kinda have a slight FOMO so I'm making this then I'll be back on break. Until this pandemic crisis had been lifted and everyone finally are back in normal daily lives, it would be hard to keep track on doing this. Not only that but my patience level is dropping like gravity so I don't know if I can endure any much further. This one is a mission without the rest of the sisters except one. I see that everyone is getting on trend with Avatar TLA. In all honesty, maybe I should too since I miss watching the show. Best anime of Nickelodeon hands down for sure. I just hope I had the mental fortitude to go on with this kind of life. God bless us all.**

-Four and a half moths later-

A quick rundown of somethings that are not mentioned since they aren't been of main importance. Lori and Bobby had another child ever since Liena, named Rosalinda Alberta Santiago (Rose Santiago for short and a mix of two late grandparents of the two partners, Rosa and Albert's name. RIP Fred Willard, you'll be missed.) And they'll be having another one named Amanda Santiago, yet another daughter. The difference is that Rose seemed to inherit more of her father's Titan DNA while Amanda had the Ifreetian DNA like Loan. Leni is still helping Liena, who is now capable of small speeches. Lyra is quite taciturn like her mother during Sabbath/Saturdays and she decided to lived a Protestant/Adventist faith. She did unlocked her cryo-lycanthropic powers which one time caused the holy water turn into holy ice during Saturday and Sunday services at a local chapel. She became fast friends with Terry who is also a music enthusiast. Sonnet is as quiet as ever, but found fascination on the Japanese culture (Haiku is a Tengu which is based on Yokai folklore in Japan), Panther, however got herself hospitalized and diagnosed with some disease that only affects the Minotaur clan. Even if her mother had finally bloomed as a true female Minotaur, Polly still is agonized by the sight of her sick daughter. The best alchemist where ordered by Ouroboros themselves to help her find a solution and aid all medics from that hospital.

The toddlers, Lois and Gloom are doing fine under Maggie's homage. Gloom did grew as a cheerful child while Lois copied Luan's antics of pranking and vanishing (something she grew fund of due to her Wraith origin) and was fascinated of Oscar Pine Digs' magic performances and alchemist tools. Gloom is optimistic and pacifistic but due to her Wraith origin that she can sometimes scare people away. Laura followed acting with her father, Benny and although Liberty/Liby had a few stand-up comedy routines with her mother, Luan, she'd much rather learn forensics and criminology to be a detective someday. Such young these children who finally found their dreams and paths.

Lynn went to a hospital and was confirmed to be conceiving triplets. Francisco and Margo congratulated their friend for this, Lynn accepted the gesture and told them that she will be having a break from martial arts and maybe become a gym teacher when the triplets arrive. Paula is together with Francisco, and Lynn felt sad for missing their wedding day but congratulated the happy couple. Margo… still single… for now at least.

_(AN: Elliot is Margo's boyfriend in the Canon-Verse. I may or may not mentioned this but he doesn't exist in my HC Loud-Verse since he's just a minor/expendable character. Whether he exist or not in my fanfictions doesn't make a difference, it doesn't affect me. So he may not exist in any of my stories such as: Bloody Roar Loud, Dawn of Injustice/Return of the Mavericks, Loud House-Labyrinth of Magic, Music Parody, etc. This is an AU! Meaning the Canon-Verse have parallel concept to my HC but not always followed. It holds little to no effect at all in different Many-Verses. Thank you for understanding.)_

The others are doing fine on their own. Lori is still consulting Alexander for to stabilize her powers. Since Lori learned to better and humble herself, the curse of the Commandment rarely ever affect her and anyone whoever tried to strike her down with rage and pride in their hearts never put up a fight against her. Leni stayed at home to avoid having her Commandment activate randomly and if needed to go outside, she put many clothing to cover herself from anyone who dares lusts upon her.

Ludociel/Lincoln receives a letter from Silas and Bartholomew "Berial" Alucard, the two Alucard relatives containing a mission of rescue. Apparently, the two are in a gathering where as the main ruler of the Vampire clan, Count Dracula himself is host at a hotel for monsters that are looking for sanctuary from monster hunters that misunderstood their role and wised for their extinction. Since Dracula had many brides, Berial and Silas are relatives when their fathers are half-brothers of Dracula from different women. Then they have half-aunts who are princesses/heiress of the family and half-uncle that married to the Wolfblood/Werewolf clan. Lincoln went to the headmasters of Ouroboros at the Castle where he is greeted by a few girls that are with the two vampires boys.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Good day, headmasters. And who do I owe the pleasure of this visitation?

Berial: Ah, Nephilim. You came, I shall introduce to you to some family friends.

Samael/Demon King: Then I will have you do this mission. For now, try to be amicable with each other.

Berial introduce a young woman with purple complexion. She seemed to be finished in schooling and fairly young for a vampire of age. She is also wears some typical vampire's robe with a crimson belt holding the dress. Berial also mentioned that she is one of his and Silas' aunts, making her a pure daughter of Dracula. Her name is Sibella Alucard, daughter of Vladimir Dracula (aka. The Count). Silas then introduced a teen girl who had raven hair tied in two-tails, pale complexion, wearing a dark blue dress. Silas called her Wiz but her full name is Wednesday.

Berial: Hmm, it seemed that my aunt had taking a liking in you. That, or it's the curse of the Commandment taking over.

Silas: Let us not get off topic here. A friend of ours, Lydia had reported that in Transylvania, our uncle had been killed off along with his werewolf wife and had their only daughter kidnapped. This caused a turmoil between two clans. The vampires believed it was an assassin from the werewolf clan while the other is vice versa. Both our grandfather, and the leader of the werewolf pack: Jacob Ravenheart/Wolfblood believes that it wasn't the opposing clan that did the kidnapping and assassination since they both sniffed hints of dark arcana, something that only a witch could do since vampires can only do sanguine/blood arcana or basic magics but not dark arts such as curse. Cryo-wolves can only do ice/frigid abilities. Samael already had a clue on who to face and Michael affirms this.

Silas: Who did the deed, Headmaster Seraph? What would they gain in such feat?

Michael: It was the two ENDERS, both capable mages but one is already been deceased and morphed into a shade soul. They are Gilles De Rais and Morgana Le Faye VI. They aim to turn the Transylvania branch into utter chaos so that they can invade without notice. If they continued further, another hell will break loose.

Samael: And that's why I commend the Nephilim to handle this. Defeat the perpetrators of this chaos before the two clans clash in violence once again… And you can bring her along if you want. Right, Lucille?

Lincoln/Ludociel looked back and saw that his adoptive younger sister is listening to their conversation. The Commandment of Faith had no choice but to reveal her nature.

Ludociel/Lincoln: How long…?

Lucy: I've been around. It seemed the Goetic Magic works fine and only higher ranking demons or angels can notice.

Michael: Still have plenty to learn, Young Nephilim.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Aren't supposed to be dating with Rocky?

Lucy: We canceled the appointment for a while since the goth convention got ransacked and Haiku had to care for Lilim and Sonnet. May I join, please? Transylvania is one of my dreams since childhood.

Ludociel/Lincoln: You do realize that this isn't a field trip, we are tasked to eliminate ENDERS again for invading Earth. The ENDERS have killed Dracula's son and taken his grandchild. This could spell disaster if we don't respond to this affront.

Lucy: I know but I still want to come. Not just for the sights but to help. I still have Ars Goetia and Ars Angelica with me. If anything, my witchcraft may prove sufficient.

Michael: The girl had a point. We can't be too careful if we are to face ENDERS. As of now, we must have every asset to use against them lest we spark another war like what happened years ago.

Samael: Don't blame me. Lilith was suppose to control the portals so that the Fuhrer and the Emperor won't get here with their armada but I was informed some succubus betrayed her which let her to be noticed and have to call for Plutus Mammon's help. Now she hides in that casino as a worker while Dulor is in a mission. Cleopatra and Hades had to replace that role as espionage.

Michael: Oh brother, the queen of the succubus clan is in exile for your carelessness. It will take time before she can return back home. You're lucky you had a child to take care of things.

Samael: Thank Charlie for that. But I wish she'd return home… The casino is getting a few complaints from management saying, she should work in a brothel so the costumer's wives won't cause a brawl there.

Berial: You guys done? We are prepared to deploy with the given command.

With the order of the Seraph, they deployed to Transylvania via teleportation magic. They found themselves at the outskirts of the land of monsters with a village and a towering hotel nearby, owned and managed by The Count himself. Lucy took a time to quickly explore the who premises, since according to their mission they have a few days before they slay the hybrid vampire/cryo-lycan infant. Lincoln/Ludociel trained with his weapon and bought some tools that may help them such as medicines and refreshments. At the hotel they stayed at, they met with The Count and was given a warm welcome by the other monsters (some wolf/man hybrid and their children [do not confuse with the cryo-lycans], a Frankenstein's monster with his lover and his daughter, family of Mummies, and other Wraith/Specters or as they call them: ghosts.) There are even other monsters such as skeleton man, invisible man, etc. Lastly they are greeted by Sibella's half-sister and first daughter of The Count, along with her human husband and her Dhampir son. They had a decent meal and afterwards, they went to their rooms. Lincoln/Ludociel and Lucille stayed in one room while the Alucard relatives to other rooms, both discussing their plans and their life.

Lucy: I see that the third child of Dracula is pining for you, dear adoptive brother.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Don't joke like that. It's serious trouble enough that I have to take on being a father from a multitude of women. Leni still needs me ever since Chaz's death, Luna needs help on raising Lyra, Maggie would hate it if I leave her and Lynn will be having triplets. Unlike the ones holding a Commandment, those who aren't are attracted to me due to the effect of my Zeroth Commandment of Love. Which begs me to wonder, how come you aren't suggesting us?

Lucy: I wasn't always like this. I used to have such thoughts when we were young. Forbidden desires to have you with me. When we found out that we are all adopted, I thought it would mean that the desires are valid and permissible so I'd pursuit you someday as romantic interest. But then I met Rocky, and I fell in love with him. He reminded me of you since the day you vanished. And ever since my Commandment awoken, I am now to be bound to be faithful to my love and to God, lest I suffer its curse. Don't misunderstood, I love you still but whatever love I had left is purely sibling-like and nothing more. Passionless and Unromantic type of love. If the day comes Rocky falls in love with another, to which I hope not or he shall suffer my curse or if he perish, then maybe we have a chance to pursue our love.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Thank you for understanding Lucy. And thank you for your honesty. Whilst you are a witch, you hold faith to the Father and to your love for Him and Rocky. I'll make sure grandma Harriet will hear that. Question is that does Rusty's younger brother feels the same way for you?

Lucy: I know he does. He's been the only boy besides Silas, whom engaged with a girl descendant of the Van Helsing clan, that ever attracted to me even though his not like me. Not like a goth or one with fascination with the unknown or shadows. He is like the light to my darkness, besides you of course. He always been by my side, doing things that remind me of you.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I see.

Meanwhile, outside their room

Sibella: I see. So that's why I'm attracted to him. My other friends as well. But even if it's just his Commandment powers, why can't I help but wanted to stay near him and let the curse afflict me voluntarily? I would I want more of his poison? Is this what father felt when he met his first bride? When he met out step-moms and mothers?

After the night they spend at the hotel and the day they slept in their rooms, they are now ready to take on the ENDERS Gilles the Rais and Morgana Le Faye VI. The plan was simple, Ludociel/Lincoln will deal with Gilles using both Ascalon and Masamune with Lucy's help. Berial and Silas will deal with Morgana while Wiz and Sibella will find the child's location. They ready themselves in combat.

Gilles: That sword, once it belonged to my fellow compatriot and saint. She was the best until the day of her death! Ascalon once belonged to her, the image of a true saint, Jeanne D'Arc (St. Joan of Arc).

Lincoln/Ludociel: I see. Too bad, this will be the blade that will end your miserable life you corrupted knight-magus!

Gilles: End me… HAHAHAHAHA! Don't be foolish Nephilim, I'll win and bring her back and we'll be together forever 'till the end of time!

Lucy: Do you really think that after all you've don't especially sullying her name in the past would make you worthy to see her!?

Gilles: Silence, you heretic! You're a practitioner of witchcraft! You will burn in the fiery pits soon enough.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Maybe you didn't get the memo! She's been faithful to the Father ever since she had my Commandment and the ancient books of exorcism and miracle magic. And she never used it to harm nor curse anyone. If there's a heretic here, IT'S YOU GILLES! You infanticidal monster!

Lincoln/Ludociel now charges at Gilles whereas Lucy crafts a protective angel magic over Lincoln to help him sustain. Gilles generates dark cursed sword with him and clashes with Lincoln's Ascalon. The gradually continues exchanged blows with Lucy preserving the magic barrier while casting offensive magic.

Lucy: Amon Infernis! [Amon's Fire - generates flames of the djinn Amon]

The stream of fire turns into fiery blades and strikes Gilles but was defelcted by Gilles' version of fire magic. Lincoln tries to sneak but Gilles defends himself from the incoming Ascalon slash via one of his dark sabers. The fight continues. Meanwhile, Berial and Silas are locked in an arcana combat. Thanks to Berial's family magic, Worthlessness, he can nullify incoming magic attacks and can only be harmed via physical attacks. Berial's mother is a princess of the Berial clan of 72 Goetic demons, with such ability to make a specific nullification to an attack (physical, magical, illusion, or all). Silas however uses sanguine attacks via haemokinesis (the ability to control blood, true blood-bending). Silas launches blood spikes from his magic circle but Morgana erects a magic barrier to counter. Morgana casts an arcane chains to which Silas gets caught. An incoming runic blast was about to hit them when Berial continues to use his bloodline powers as Silas morphed into a pool of blood to escape.

Morgana: You can't do this forever boys! Berial's powers cannot always be used especially if the magic casts are indirect such as creating blocks of ice or stone instead of direct magic such as fireballs. And you little vampire cannot always use blood magic for you'll suffer anemia if you haven't taken a dose of blood!

Silas: Correct, I cannot keep this up lest I die of blood loss. But we're just making sure the plan works. And I can always control you.

Berial: Tell me why haven't you done that?

Silas: It's too much strain and as long as she speaks, she can cast magic.

Morgana: It's easy for you to control your own blood but if you haven't drank it from me, you can't do something.

Silas: Tsk, buy me some time!

Berial: Are you sure?!

Silas: Do it!

Berial then scatters into bats and charges at Morgana. She casts wind magic to reunite the bat form of the vampire into his demi-human form. But much to her advantage, the wind stops and she got hit by a fireball… from a fairy.

Berial: Took you long enough, Rivelias!

Rivelias: So sorry to keep you but let Shina and I help.

Shina: I'll help the Nephilim and Lucy! Rivelias… deal with this witch!

Rivelias summoned her fairies and casts a blizzard gale at Morgana. Morgana blocks with a magic barrier but Berial then creates a sword from his bats and strikes Morgana. Though the barrier is strong, it was vulnerable to physical attacks. Rivelias then casts a binding wind at Morgana whilst Silas is now ready.

Silas: I haven't done this for a while so I hope this works. Blood Vampire Art - Haemoplague!

Silas coats the bound Morgana with his blood pool whilst he fainted out of exhaustion. Rivelias and Berial then continues to fight the witch.

Morgana: It this all? Just bathe me in blood? Really?

Berial: You forget, Silas once used that ability to a Bathory henchmen which was a forbidden vampire art. I think this battle is over in mere 20 seconds.

Morgana: Don't get too cocky!

Morgana then casts dark magic chains to which Berial promptly blocks with his ability but was captured by one chain. Rivelias then uses her fairies and witchcraft to break from the chains but they're too strong.

Morgana: A Goodwitch like you can't be more powerful that the Le Faye! That's why it's so easy to have your mother's sister to be killed! Wanda Goodwitch was so weak! Only her sister survived, Glenda survived when we instigated your massacre!

Rivelias: So it was you all along! Your clan's reign of terror will come to an end! I will not forgive you!

Morgana: You can't even take revenge! You and the rest of you will die!

20 seconds later, Morgana's spells broke and she started to feel weak.

Morgana: What's happening to me?!

Rivelias: I forgot you're still mortal but now that the curse activated, not even Faith's Commandment can revive you. And even if Maderas dare to revive you into a demon, you'll just be like what happened to Mordred, turned to dust! Imperfect revival.

Morgana then groans in pain as she starts to bubble up.

Berial: It's working. The haemoplague has now rooted to her vessel and soon her entire blood will be infected by Silas' vampiric blood. Once the process is complete, she'll….

Morgana groans into more pain as her flesh and crumbles and liquified into crimson red. Her bones that stood not falls apart as the liquid flows to Silas' location and becomes absorbed.

Berial: That. It still freaks me out but whatever works.

Silas: Still… alive!

Meanwhile to Lincoln and Lucy's fight. Shina's death-scythe flown towards Gilles and Lincoln then saw reinforcements.

Lincoln/Ludociel: How'd you know?

Shina: The Seraph figured you'll need help so he sent us here. Oscar is helping Sibella and Wiz fend off demons while rescuing the half-breed spawn.

Lucy: Thank you so much. Now let's finish this creep.

Lucy cast a bombardment of both Goetic and Angelic magic.

Gilles: Fools! If you continue to use that magic, demons will come after you and your soul to be devoured by them!

Lincoln/Ludociel: Another mistake you made. The Faith's Commandment makes sure she is protected from that consequence. Because of this, she never had to worry!

The bombardment soon dispels his protection and was now open to attacks. Lincoln and Shina rushes to deal the final blow and soon banish Gilles' soul to the void via Shina's death-scythe.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Again, the irony. Killed by the very blade that you once hold dear.

Once Gilles is gone, all of the enforcers have gathered and finished the rescue mission. The Count and the Cryo-Lycan Chief Ravenheart/Wolfblood had declared a successful mission but was informed by Berial that the child's life is still at danger. Because of the turmoil, a power-balance must now be maintained in hopes that the hybrid infant won't be used as weapon against the two clans. Both the count and the chief agreed to have the child cared for from an outside help until the time is right that she returned to her two homes, the Ice Mountains and Transylvania. Lucy tried to revive the lost couple but sadly wasn't successful this time since their corpse have now been destroyed by the two ENDERS and can only be revived if there's a willing bodily sacrifice to have the soul possess the vessel. Knowing nobody is going to do so, Lucy decided it's for the best not to intervene with the cycle of life and death.

The Count thanked the Nephilim for his deeds and was going to reward him for such act. Lincoln rejects the offer but Sibella and her friends intervened and asks if they would rather be brides of the young Nephilim. Much to Lincoln's surprise, he still rejects the idea knowing that they are just afflicted by his Commandment curse, but they've also renounce his rejection, saying that they've been willing to accept the effects of the Commandment due to what they've been hearing from different sources [such as Michael and Samael]. Lincoln tries to return the argument but Lucy place her hand at Lincoln's shoulder and shook her head as sign that he should learn to forfeit his statement knowing the girls won't give it up.

Having no choice, Lincoln then accepts the approval of the Count Dracula and the other girl's parents to have them as brides of the Nephilim. Soon they returned home with Samael shocked in awe as Michael composes himself and asks Lincoln to explain himself. After a few hours of discussion, Michael blessed them [again, because Eros is still in his vacation] with a happy married life. Soon after, Lucy and Rocky wed and adopted the hybrid vampire/cryo-lycan as their daughter and named her Lupa [Latin: Lupus means wolf].

Lincoln returned home with both glee and awkwardness as the Transylvanian girls introduced themselves to the Loud family. Lisa is at disbelief that the daughter of a famed creation of a Thanatologist/Alchemist is at her home.

Maggie: I guess I can make one more room to another Wraith but you must have a vessel to use. Ask Elisabeth (Lisa) Loud to make you one.

Lincoln: I'm just lucky Luan isn't here but with Benny or I'll get so many nuisance from her.

Lori: So let me get this straight. You literally got the approval of The Count and his friends to have you betrothed to these girls? Have I literally missed anything else while I was with Alexander in a therapy session?

Bobby: Um… congrats bro. Feliz boda.

Lisa: Mazel tov, I think. Sorry I'm quite lost but still in awe to see such specimen… I mean creature.

Lincoln: Welp, I got the whole week to spare. By the way, is Lynn here? Is she resting?

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap. I was planning on making this different so that Lucy will have Lincoln to be co-parent of the hybrid Lupa but I scraped the idea. Lupa Loud-Spokes will be her name henceforth. That way the girls of Transylvania will be with Lincoln. You'll notice their origin is from two reference (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School & Hotel Transylvania) but changed a bit of background to fit. Wiz/Wednesday is based on Addams Family/Values and I did not have her be part with the Nephilim's life since we had too many goth-based characters already. Lydia is based on Betelgeuse/Beetlejuice and she is a necromancer that helps gain news from both the living and the dead. **

**As for the Nephilim's Transylvanian Brides and their soon spawns**

**Sibella Alucard - Lucenda Alucard Andrealphas-Loud and Sabrina Alucard Andrealphas-Loud (years apart)**

**Phanty Poltergeist - Pandora Poltergeist Andrealphas-Loud**

**Tanis Hotep - Tahra Hotep Andrealphas-Loud and Ozymandias/Ramses Hotep Andrealphas-Loud (twins)**

**Winnie Bloodhound - Wanda, Warwick and Wendy Bloodhound Andrealphas-Loud (either triplets or years apart)**

**Elsa Frankensteen - Erika Frankensteen Andrealphas-Loud [Lisa's artificial creation via egg transplant & seed planting]**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	26. Yearly Lives: Amp vs Amp

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch XXVI (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 6: Amp vs Amp)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: This one may not have another war scene. In fact, maybe no ENDERS involve since their members are decreasing significantly. I want this one as a shorter chapter that will reveal the origin of Sam's offspring and Luna's second. And addition to that is Paige's child so this one might become even shorter. I'm still suppose to be in hiatus since I'm taking a break from the social media's toxicity. Seriously, there's too much political crisis and racial injustice going on that my mental health declines by the second. I want to protest to all readers that BlackLivesMatters! and activism isn't terrorism, it's a freedom in speech and concern issues but politicians are becoming stupider by the second. But that doesn't mean violence is the answer, rioting and looting will accomplish nothing but sadness and ruin. This year has become a second Dark Ages, and the only way to help is to help others motivated or entertained to keep up the fight we call life. Hope you guys have a swell time. May God bless us all! Shalom/Peace be with you!**

After a whole week of explaining to the others of Lincoln's situation, nothing changed and they accepted it to be part of their lives. The Ouroboros Enforcer Simon Peterson (Pope of Hope) had mixed feelings on the Nephilim's choice of life (and woman) but still gladly wed them nonetheless. He just called it the "will of the Father God Almighty" and prayed them a blessed life. Well of course each weekdays they decided to spend time with him like an individual date.

Winnie Bloodhound on Mondays

Elsa Frankensteen on Tuesdays

Tanis Hotep on Wednesdays

Phanty Poltergeist on Thursdays

And last but not certainly least, Sibella Alucard on Fridays (saving the best for last)

The Nephilim got great news, Samael's followers had ordained his loyalists to have a mass curfew and search on those who allies themselves to ENDERS and have them punished in Phlegethon, The river of boiling blood and flames. Because of this, the world will not have to worry about ENDERS-related crisis for a few more years. With that settled, the Headmasters even contacted the senate and the UN that they will have no more worries of any outworld problems or invasions. They can now focus on the relative peace and any problems that are mundane will be dealt with ease. And if ever there are ENDERS involve, those from the Ouroboros will be dispatched with doubled-combat experience to resolve any conflict without causing excess harm.

Ludociel/Lincoln is relieved to hear that action had been implemented and any crisis are being resolve with expertise. Now peace had returned temporarily but he knew, as long as there are those who would violate the order of the world, there will always be war. For the ENDERS exist, they cannot live without caution. But for now, he won't be wielding blades, instead with instruments and offsprings of his. The Nephilim now focused on taking care of Liena and Lyra as well as his daughters from Maggie and Lynn. Lucy adopted Lupa in hopes of teaching her to control her cryo-lycan and vampiric powers while Rocky acted as the father figure and main source of income for them. Lori had to deal with Loan's constant anxiety problem but at least her daughter won't be alone. She had Bobby and Rosalinda and soon Amanda. Ronnie Anne can't help but be jealous of not taking advances with Ludociel/Lincoln but she had to bear with it since her anger management issues aren't resolved. Alexander acted as the family therapist.

Now funny how things went up to the twin cousins, Lana and Lola. For Lola's case, Winston von Rosenberg got interested in Lindsey Sweetwater. Lola's male crush now male friend fell in love with her rival. Irene had nothing against it since they are now grown Druids, they can make choices on their own. Lola took it well, so she didn't suffer the curse of her Commandment. For Lana's scenario, Skippy actually found his soulmate in Lana's rival, Lacey St. Claire (never thought she had a Bigfoot fetish). Their other friends such as the Mud Girl from before found herself in Johnny Phenex's arms, while Meli Ramos is with… Joshua Wayward. It was expected to have heartbreak but nothing of such occurred. Lincoln is proud of how mature the two became ever since.

-After 2 and 3/4 years of dating the Transylvania ladies (and having children)-

As of Ludociel/Lincoln's break, he spent time with the others. Luna is preparing with the battle of the bands with Mazzy, Chunk, Sully, Tabby and her wife, Sam (Yes they are together but she'll also be with Lincoln, soon). Lyra and Terry will watch on TV when the contest had been televised. Along with Lucenda, Pandora, Tahra, Ramses, Erika and the Bloodhound triplets. They trained for hours everyday, and seeing that determination in their eyes, they were sure to force victory.

Weeks later they now entered the competition. The crowd overflowed the stadium, many attended the battle. The competitors had their mixed feelings of anxiety, determination, passion and fear to this tournament. Now the musical geniuses will be contesting among each other to see who will come out on top.

_Music selections _

_-Less Talk More Rokk by Freezepop-_

_Music is loud, the kids are so young_

_All over the world, they wanna have fun_

_The music is so loud, it drowns out the talk_

_All over the world, just give us more rock_

_The music is loud, the night is so young_

_All over the world, we wanna have fun_

_The music gets louder, please don't call the cops!_

_All over the world, we just wanna ROCK!_

_-Black Sheep by Metric-_

_Hello again_

_Friend of a friend, I knew you well_

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again_

_I'll send you my love on a wire_

_Lift you up, every time_

_Everyone, ooh_

_Pulls away, ooh_

_From YOOOOUUUU!_

_-Threshold by Sex-Bob-Omb-_

_I'm hearing voices, animal noises_

_The creme de la creme, the feminine abyss_

_And I'm reaching my threshold_

_Staring at the truth till I'm blind_

_My body's stupid, stereo putrid_

_Spilling out music into raw sewage_

_Reaching out my threshold_

_Staring at the truth till I'm blind_

_My Threshold, My Threshold_

_Reaching my Threshold!_

_My Threshold, I'll explode_

_Reaching my threshold!_

A few competitors down and Luna and the Frozen Hearts (Yeah, That's their name) have reached to the finals were they faced the last semi-finalist that will reach the top of the tournament to be their final battle. When the final contestant had forged their way to the finals, Luna's group are much surprised to see a rather familiar face.

Luna: Wait! Sir Isa!? He's our final opponent in the tournament!?

Lincoln/Ludociel: Yes, indeed. It seemed The Moon's Wrath is our finalist. Along with a handful of musicians.

They saw Erik/Phantom of the Opera along with Orpheus as their final competition.

Sam: No way! The Phantom of the Opera and the Greek prophet? Seriously?

Isaiah; Is that underestimation that I'm hearing from my former student?

Luna: So teach is really our final obstacle.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I wouldn't underestimate us as we do with you!

Isaiah: Very well, I shall not show cockiness in out duel but fair warning. We are indeed a tough adversary!

The two group prepare for their final competition as they make their way to the final round.

Sam: So guys, who do you think is going first?

Lincoln/Ludociel: I think you both are going first.

Luna: Wait! Amp vs Amp!? We're playing at the same time?

Sam: That's not possible!

Actually, it's possible.

Sam: Oops, my bad.

Mazzy: Geez girl, your bad for saying my bad?

Luna: Crap, we shouldn't be here?

Sully: Hey, knock it off. If things go wrong, Chunk and Lincoln we'll be at are watch!

Lincoln/Ludociel: You can count on us!

The two gives them a thumbs-up to encourage them. The battle will soon commence and Isaiah had activated his techno-piano of a size of the entire side of his stage while behind him are drummers and lyre players. Erik is with him playing the keyboard. Their theme is a metal version of classical music (Grieg - Offenbach: In the of the Mountain King & Can Can) at the same time fighting against Luna and her band with their music (Dual Mix - Casey Edwards' Devil Trigger with Metal mix)

The battle of music at the same time is like a roaring Electric Manticore against a Frost Cerberus. Each note pouncing and each sound shocking! The crowds cheers at the music battle of the two great bands as they chuck the amp upto eleven. The sound vibrates at the entire stadium that even those that are at distance from it can hear the music battle going on! As the battle of the bands continue like a fight of monster, the hound bites and the manticore stings as if they are of equal footing. Then comes the finishing touch and end of the song. Both contenders performed commendably. Votes had been cast on both online and manual voting via vote machines. Soon the surveys counted the results to which will be announced after a short break.

While on break, the two group finalists had a chat at each other.

Erik: Outstanding! I never had such blood rushing since ages! This is the most fantastic music contest I had.

Orpheus: Thank you for giving a fair competition with us to day. We really enjoyed it!

Luna: Aw, it was nothing. I gave it my all to that.

Sam: Yeah, you guys too. You gave an amazing performance. Especially the teach!

Meanwhile Lincoln is speaking with Isaiah. When two people came by to them, a man in black suit and white inner polo and a woman in red dress.

Isaiah: I know both of you. Michelle Lewis and Doug Rockwell. Musically famed composer.

Michelle: And of course we'd be here looking for someone to be the next American Hit Maker!

Doug: Isaiah Wolfgang Mozart, the Neoclassicist and Renaissance man of music. We were expecting you to be here and now that you are we can…

Isaiah: No! I told you before, I will not give up what I truly am just for others to notice my genius. I will not sell myself for the world for what value is that to me nor the value of the world to have my soul back!

Lincoln: I knew you guys are nothing but sellouts! Get out of our sights before we have a serious tantrum!

Doug: I thought you'd be wiser, little snowcone. But I see you're also affiliated to this tasteless critique!

Lincoln: My friend here is not a tasteless critique! He is a musical genius and a good teacher to our bands! We won't be fooled by the likes of you.

Isaiah: Not even Orpheus given up for his famed melody. Now that his wife is in Paradise, he plays for her sake only, something even God would allow. And Erik, would want nothing less than perfect medley. Cheap composers like you will not satisfy his desires. Now, off you go before someone runs the rivers red!

The two went away as the group reunites to ask them about the argument. They told them of who they are and what they do to the talents they had once.

Isaiah: I had a student once, a girl. She became talented under my tutelage. She was honing and tuning her skills right. Until she was blind-sighted by fortune, glory and fame. She got what she wanted, but not what she needed. It was those two that sold her out on a deal. She sold herself like trading souls to Samael, no offence to him. Now she got all the money and richness she had, but her attitude changed and her peers started to dislike her. She once had a lover but cheated on her for someone else, the drummer. The bassist was only after her for money and fame. Soon the band disbanded and found their own path since their music stared going down the charts. She was alone, and empty. Those two didn't want her back, like a fruit that ran out of pulp and juice to squeeze out. Not even her fame and money saved her, she could have contacted her real friends and me but no. It drove her mad. Alexander became her therapist and he told me all her dilemmas. She tried drugs, alcoholism, self-depriving, self-hurt, maybe even suicide. None seemed to fill her emptiness. When I came to her directly, I granted her a piece of her old self, she wept on what she lost for the sake of her selfishness. Now she's slowly healing, but parts of her is still broken and unwilling to trust.

Luna: What was her name?

Lincoln/Ludociel: Nat. Natalie, right?

Isaiah: Natalie "Nat" Victoria Addams. Her former band name is ENVY Addams. She now works as a choir vocalist and music instructor at a local chapel. She is my former student and now my… lover.

Sam: That was such a sad story. I didn't knew teach was like that.

Orpheus: I will not let even the nymphs capture my heart that belongs only to Eurydice. May God rest her soul in Elysium that she may see my faith in her and to the Creator.

Erik: Same as I. They are nothing but cheap imitations of true talents. I will not be fooled by those who can't ever reach perfection! I am happy to be warned of their threatening display.

Luna: Lucky us, I guess. I can't imagine what I'd do when I see myself to be with those knockoffs.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I wouldn't even think about it.

After their conversation, the winners had now been finalized by the surveys and judges. The results are in a close tie with very little significant difference (so little that by sheer numbers had to be comparably had only at least 1 to 10 out of hundreds of thousands of millions watching). Still though, the difference had been deliberated and announced, the winner of the battle of the bands are… Isaiah and the Wolfgang. They had the prize trophy and money while Luna and her band got second place prize. The crowds cheer for an encore as Isaiah delivered a final music (A Remix of The Other Promise/Roxas). Soon Luna's group said their farewells as they head to their homes. Luna, Lincoln and Sam joined the Loud tower/house and greeted with a celebratory applause for making it to the finals and giving a near-win to them. Lyra hugs her mother with gladness as well as her father. Terry congratulated Luna before heading home with her mother, Tabby. The party lasted for a few more hours until night came…

Where the night is young, so is love. Luna once again asked her little brother-figure for a surrogate, this time with Sam. The adoptive Nephilim of a brother accepted and spent the whole night within the soundproof, frozen-locked room, with love in the air of the night.

I guess Lemuel/Lemy and Lina are gonna be next in line… and Logan? In the next few days I guess.

-Chapter End-

**AN: And that's a wrap on this chapter. I might be shorter than before but that'll make do. No major fighting, wars and whatnot for now. So Lemy, Lina and Logan are now next to be birth for the family. And Lola and Lana, okay I admit, I had to make adjustments for that to occur. Johnny Phenex's age is undetermined since he's a Cambion [half-demon/human] so he doesn't age rapidly so the Muddy Girl had formed a bond with him. The crushes of the twins are different here in this AU than of my other stories so there. Some scenes and character here may have been based on the movie: Scott Pilgrim vs The World, which is a movie I'd recommend to watch.**

**Logan is a Paigecoln child based on ozjim's HC/AU. He owned the character for it. Lina is a Javisuzumiya thing so there you go… again. **

**Does Simon exist here? Yes he does and he is a minor character playing little role. He will be of least significance as a babysitter in the background.**

**Isaiah Wolfblood had a pretend name so that he is hidden from the real information (Isaiah Wolfgang Mozart).**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	27. Yearly Lives: Mirror, Mirror

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch XXVII (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 7: Mirror, Mirror)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Disclaimer: For the sake of consistency, I'd skip over how Lyle, Reina & Bobby came to be since they are years apart from each other. This one is chapter might be short too like the previous one. And some subtle fight moments. That's all. May God bless us all! Shalom/Peace be with you!**

After the night of the battle of the bands, celebrating for making into the finals even at the defeat against the Ouroboros Musical Teacher, Isaiah (Wolfgang Mozart) Wolfblood aka. The Moon's Wrath, things got a little bigger. That night, Sam and Luna spent the night with the Nephilim, Ludociel/Lincoln and woke up having vows to take care of each other. That was the night that soon conceived Lyra's younger brother and half/step-sister: Lemy (short for Lemuel) and Lina. Months after that, Leni saw and wanted a son for herself. To be Liena's younger brother, well step-brother in the case since Liena's real father is gone. Yet another spawn from the Nephilim awaits. Lincoln made a whole list of those that are his children.

**Loan **\- being one-third of Lincoln's portion while the other thirds are Lori and Bobby's. (Half-Titan/Ifreetian)

**Lyra **\- A cryo-wolfblood with fascination on the classics and strings. (Daughter of Luna)

**Terry **\- Fuujin/Raijin girl with yet another musical fascination. (Daughter of Tabitha "Tabby" Crescendo)

**Sonnet **\- A Tengu/Harpy with a silent enigma. (Daughter of Haiku Yureimoto)

**Panther **\- A female Taurus/Minotaur race (Daughter of Pollina "Polly" Pain)

**Lois & Gloom** \- A Specter race with an optimistic attitude. (Daughter of Maggie)

**Lilim **\- Another Tengu/Harpy named after Lilith the Queen of Succubus. (Daughter of Haiku Yureimoto)

**Lynn III (Thirdy), Lacy, Liny** \- Human triplets that may have Cambion(Demon) or Druid(Angel) capabilities (All girls, Lynn's)

**Lucenda & Sabrina** \- Vampires and a year apart. (Sibella Alucard's daughters)

**Pandora **\- Yet another specter species (Phanty Poltergeist's daughter)

**Tahra & Ozymandias/Ramses** \- Mummies (Ghoul-type) twins. One is named near to Taara Odinson, daughter of Thor. While the other is a male with powers similar to Seth, the Egyptian deity of the desert. (Tanis Hotep's twins)

**Wanda, Warwick, Wendy** \- All a dog beastman and triplets. One is named after her grandma. Warwick is the only male. (Winnie Bloodhound's children)

**Erika Frankensteen **\- an artificially crafted flesh-golem formed via egg and seed transplant. (Elsa Frankensteen's Daughter)

**Lemuel **\- Lyra's full brother, another cryo-lycanthrope. Lemy for short. (Luna's son)

**Lina **\- A Fujin/Raijin with more genetic composition of her father, The Nephilim. (Sam's daughter)

**Lyle** \- An forest elf race with an effeminate figure. (Leni's son born a few months after Lemy)

Somehow, Lincoln left a few blanks knowingly that it wouldn't end just there yet. He knew, or rather he figured it out thanks to Esperkins like Lily "Lilian" Esperanza and Darcy Helmandollar. The remaining Vixens (except Griselda "Giggles" Lokison) are kind of left out. Giggles had a daughter with Zach and soon a son as well. Paige, Jordan and Ronnie Anne are the only ones left so they tried to avail someone. Simon Peterson (Pope of Hope) left to Vatican to teach new archdioceses to be new Church Leaders for those who follow the doctrines of the saints and apostles of the Saviour. Since he followed the path of a healer and priesthood, he also taught his adoptive grandchild the ways of Saint Raphael the Archangel while he is at the Anglican Church of England. Turns out that Simon's adoptive child got married and became a pastor of that congregation. And without someone to officialise the Vixen's union with the Nephilim, Michael had to call Eros (Cupid) Valentine and Theiatana Aphrodite, son and mother deities of love and romance to wed them to him. Lincoln's expansion of women is getting out hand somehow… [Michael even wondered if something like this would either cause trouble or not. But since his Father isn't present at the moment, he had to take charge on maintaining the order of things.]

A few months after Lyle's birth, came Logan McGonagal-Andrealphas Loud, James Isaac Rosato-Andrealphas Loud nicknamed, Jimmy. And lastly the twins, Roberto "Bobby Jr" Santiago-Andrealphas Loud and Reina Bean Santiago-Andrealphas Loud. The list will go on, and that's was just a glimpse that the Esperkins had foretold the Nephilim.

And with that, chaos will ensure… not the destructive type but a family oriented type.

-Years Later-

There is an event every once for a few years that the akin clans, the Druids and Titans come together in a sanctuary where they gather and celebrate. Usually, some angels (fallen or graced) come together with a hope of ceasefire from the war in Planet Dissidium so that all species can live together in perfect harmony. As forerunners of order and peace, they celebrate every seven years of peace with relatives altogether. Irene von Rosenberg (The Star Charmer), had invited Lola, Lindsey von Rosenberg (formerly Sweetwater before marriage), Meli Ramos-Wayward and her lover Joshua Wayward (Child of Despair), and Winston von Rosenberg: Lindsey's husband and Irene's relative. On the celebration, Johnathan "Johnny" Phenex was also asked to watch over Lana, Lacey St. Claire and her husband: Skippy, and Johnny's lover (Muddy QT). Surprisingly, Druids accepted the Johnny who is Cambion (Half-demon/human) without malice nor bad-blood. It seemed the clans had accepted progress on the goal of peace. Michael El-Shaddai, the seraph had attended the occasion as a observer of the jubilation since he had nothing else to do and the time will come that Beatrix Yates will enter her ascension ceremony, to be a full angel trainee.

Lincoln also attended being half-blood angel due to her real mother's lineage. Just like Johnny Phenex, they welcomed him at the Druid's Oasis without any form of hatred, being half-demon as well. Things are proceeding according to the scheduled plan. But…

Druid Clansman: Emergency! Our Soon Head Cleric of the Clan had accidentally activate the Mystical Mirror and trapped Princess Seraphina in the Mirror's realm!

Lincoln/Ludociel: What?

Lana: Lola? What happened?

Michael/Seraph: The Mystical Mirror is a gift to Druids, Angels and Titans as a gift of the Heavenly Realm of Dissidium. It doesn't activate unless something is an emergency. What could possibly trigger it?

Druid Clansman: Please do something? She can't be stuck there! She's the heiress and when she had descendants, they will be our new Chief Cleric of our division.

Michael/Seraph: Had any word arrived from the Archdiocese?

Druid Clansman: Not in a moment. The last thing they've said is that they'll celebrate in Vatican instead of in this Oasis. Some members had feared for safety so those who stayed are Cardinals and/or Chiefs of each branch of the Titans and Druids. The Santiago branch (from Baraquiel/Zeus) celebrated in the Mexico. Nothing else is heard from the others.

Irene: Seraph, your orders?

Michael/Seraph: The Ouroboros will take care of this situation. Just show us the Mirror and we'll deal with this.

The Druid Clansman showed the room towards their chief. There they are presented with a tall vanity mirror that said to have mystical properties that protects Druids from danger. However, the mirror had something they did not expect, sentience. The mirror know threat when it feels it and must have been alarmed at the presence of Cambions thus taking Lola/Seraphina into the subspace, a mirror dimension. Irene then casts her Druid powers to enter the Mirror's Domain so that they can rescue the Druid girl.

Irene: We will enter the Mirror Domain. Johnny, I ask that you watch over the others while the three of us rescue Seraphina.

Johnny Phenex: I understand. Take care Irene, Ludociel, and you too Headmaster the Seraph.

As the three enters the gate towards the mirror world, Lana and the others stayed. Michael, Irene and Ludociel/Lincoln had entered a barren land of reflective fogs of darkness. There they see a floating Lola, enveloped by a light shining so bright, a glow of pink.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Lola!

Voice: Who dares enter my domain? Leave now or die in that terrain!

Ludociel/Lincoln: We will not, until you return my sister!

Irene: That voice, that's the Mirror's lingering spirit.

Mirror Spirit Voice: Your sister!? Seraphina had no such brother! You half-breed demon, is an enemy of our kind! Leave now or your demise is all you ever find!

Michael/Seraph: We will not! I am the Seraph of the Celestial Realms. Born from the kind your creators once were! I demand you release my friend this instance!

Mirror Spirit Voice: I'm afraid I must deny thy request, angelic one! I must have her here for her protection.

Irene: Stubborn spirit that still follows its late owner's wish. Very well, it is force that we shall offer this rebel spirit!

The Mirror Spirit appeared as an exact copy of Lola/Seraphina, except with an emanating purple aura and eyes of pure white.

Mirror Spirit: Come and face me, and we'll see if you're worthy!

Irene readies her rapier, as Michael prepares his deactivated sword Xcalibur. Ludociel/Lincoln fights with only a sheathed Masamune, making sure that the blade wouldn't cut her. When they engaged, Irene casts Southern Cross: creating pillars of light perpendicular at each other. The mirror dodges the vertex point to avoid getting hit. Michael then charges and create a cross slash that creates a wave of light that hits the spirit. However, when the attack was successful, both the spirit and Lola/Seraphina experience hurt and injury.

Michael/Seraph: I figured! You are keeping the girl hostage. If we attack you, she'll get hurt as well.

Mirror Spirit: If you knew, being omniscient at all, why'd strike?

Michael/Seraph: Simple, to teach Irene and Ludociel a bit of a lesson on this fight. And to confirm my theory. I may have Demiurgic powers, but I must be extremely careful on my actions to avoid getting a catastrophe.

Irene: You knew!?

Ludociel/Lincoln: I sensed it too. I knew he was going to be linked with Lola in some point. That's why I had to read his movements first.

Mirror Spirit: I know how powerful the Seraph really is. But to avoid being cast into oblivion, I must make sure to limit your movements. The Angel may try to cast me out, but that would still harm the princess.

Michael/Seraph: then we shall back away for now. Ludociel, you may do the honors.

Mirror Spirit: So the Druid and the Seraph chose to not interfere! Very wise, now the half-breed will taste true fear! Show me your worth, little one! But I shall see to it that you will not succeed when I'm done.

Lincoln/Ludociel is now face to face in combat with the Mirror Spirit. Lincoln knew he could not harm his adoptive little sister so he had to careful his attacks. He rushes with a backhand covered-sword strike with his left hand, but was parried by a sword of light from the Mirror Spirit.

Lincoln/Ludociel: So you can copy her powers.

Mirror Spirit: Let's see how you like this!

The Mirror Spirit lunges another sword of light that wounded the Nephilim. Knowing that Lincoln is half-demonic, he felt the pain of the attack but quickly recovered due to the overlapping angelic nature. Lincoln continues to parry the incoming attacks from the mirror spirit before charging once again, this time he unsheathe his katana.

Mirror Spirit: Decided to finally hold nothing back!? Well, can you protect her like I can!?

Lincoln/Ludociel: You failed to protect her mother. How else will you realize that your role on protecting her descendants are over!?

Mirror Spirit: Never!

The Mirror Spirit then fires a beam of Ark Light towards Ludociel/Lincoln.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I'm half-angelic, remember!? Attacks like that will not hurt me once more!

Lincoln absorbs the incoming beam with ease. He then get serious and creates clones of himself made of mirage. The mirages soon charges at the Mirror Spirit and distracts him. The mirror spirit fires beams of pure holy energy at the mirages but missed, as the illusions attacks and circumferences the spirit.

Mirror Spirit: Don't mock me! The girl is mine! I will keep her safe here even if it means she becomes a prisoner here at my domain! Maybe even be my bride! I will not fail my master ever again!

Lincoln: Finally shown your true colors!

Lincoln re-sheathes his sword back to the scabbard and retries charging again at the mirror spirit. The mirror spirit shines bright and eliminates the mirages as Lincoln strikes a backhand scabbard attack but once again was blocked by a blade of light. The spirit slashes Lincoln which wounded him but quickly healed due to his dual nature. Lincoln then draws his blade.

Mirror Spirit: Stop fighting and let me destroy you, half-breed. I'll offer your ashes to her when I'm through!

The Mirror Spirit once again fired beams of light but was absorbed by the Nephilim. Once again, mirages spawn and distracts the mirror spirit.

Mirror Spirit: That's it! I'm done playing! Heaven's Ark - Rain!

The mirror spirit fired a scatter shot above and rains down Ark Lights that destroys the mirages. He then saw a surprise attack from Ludociel/Lincoln's backhand scabbard strike. Once again he blocks with his sword of light and strikes Ludociel with another sword only for Ludociel to back away and heal.

Mirror Spirit: What is happening? Why all of a sudden, things go on repeat. Like deja vu.

Ludociel/Lincoln: So it finally took effect.

Mirror Spirit: What?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Anyone that harbors greed and selfishness will be subjected to a limbo of their own humiliation. That is Lola… Seraphina's Commandment that I impart with her, Benevolence or Selflessness! You are now subjected to its effect.

Mirror Spirit: Impossible, I can't be… I…

Ludociel/Lincoln: You were once dutiable on protecting your owner, but you failed. Since then, you seek every opportunity to redeem yourself but now you're doing your duties in the wrong way. Did you really think keeping her away from us will not mean danger? The danger isn't the ones outside but yourself. You don't care of her happiness that she found from us, her family. Now, you'll pay the price!

Mirror Spirit: No, I can't! I cannot fail! I must…

Ludociel/Lincoln: Can't you see? You must accept defeat and move on.

Mirror Spirit: You filthy half-breed!

Back in the Mirror World Reality.

Lincoln/Ludociel: So his most humiliating memory is not losing it owner but to be defeated by me. I bought time for the Commandment to take effect, which the spirit failed to realize. Now its trapped in an endless loop.

Michael/Seraph: Very well done, Nephilim. You found a way to save your sister without harming her. A merciful way of fighting, one fought in wits and mind rather than brute strength.

Irene: Impressive. But how are we still going to remove the Mirror's influence over Seraphina?

Lincoln/Ludociel: This blade is the Holy Katana of Exorcism. This will separate Lola from the Mirror Spirit. But I'm going to need someone to either keep that spirit contained or eliminated!

Lincoln then concentrates his blade in severing the Mirror Spirit's bondage over Lola. When he draws the spirit from the girls body, Michael and Irene used Ark Light to push the Mirror Spirit further away from Lola.

Mirror Spirit: My master is gone but my services not done! Why must you hinder me, powerful one!?

Lincoln/Ludociel: You tried to harm her. She is my family, and family always stick together, through thick and thin. Something that you lacked the understanding.

Mirror Spirit: Forgive me, my master, half-breed. I failed. I only wanted to protect her and her kind. She must be the last of her descendance. Her extended families are now from the Titan class which are inferior to the Druids in terms of closeness to holiness. That is why she is exceptionally rare. The other Druids outside are just gentiles from another branch. That's why they hailed Seraphina like a princess, and her mother a queen.

Lincoln/Ludociel: If you really are that desperate that you even thought of keeping her imprisoned here, then I can promise you that I will protect her. That way, your duties are over. You can finally rest easy until the day you are needed again.

Michael and Irene casts the Mirror Spirit to the farthest foggy, reflective darkness of the Mirror Worlds. When the Mirror Spirit is banished, the mirror portal had reopened and the trio successfully escaped with Lola. In the Druid Oasis, the others that had waited had welcomed the return of the rescuers with a job well done. They greeted in glee and celebrated the return of their last princess. Lola awakens and embraced her adoptive brother with a tight hug, crying tears of joy from being rescued from the Mirror World. The festivities resumed and soon, mealtime had come to them at the dark of the night. After meal, they had one last celebratory event via stories, sharing to children and a goodnight prayer. Michael and Irene quarters themselves in the Chief's abode, with different rooms. Meanwhile, Lincoln/Ludociel and Lola/Seraphina abides in the room that used to be the Druid girl's mother's chambers. There she saw what her true mother used to have, what she looked like. A smile at her cheek when she was born before all the tragedy that relocate her to the Loud residence. The same night that took Lana/Cherubina's parents away from her.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Your story may not have a happy beginning like those in fairy tales. But that's just the "once upon a time" of the story, the rest of it is up to you to make. You can make it a happy ending if you like to.

Lola/Seraphina: I want to, Linky! I want to. Please promise me, that you'd stay at my side and never leave us again.

Lincoln/Ludociel: I promised! And I will fulfill it.

Lola/Seraphina: I love you, Linky. Maybe if you would…?

Lincoln/Ludociel: I figured you'd want that. Oh well, too late to back out now.

Lincoln/Ludociel and Lola/Seraphina shared a kiss, once it was platonic, sibling-like. Then the next is romantic, lover's kiss. Like from a boyfriend/girlfriend. Or rather, a husband to a wife. They shared the night and bed together, forged a new bond, stronger than ever. Lovemaking, one that will recreate the lost Druid clan of Seraphina.

Maybe even twice than before.

-Chapter End-

**AN: And that's the chapter. I was planning on following the pattern but deviated anyways. So Lola was featured rather than Lana. Now, to point it out that Lola will have twins with her. **

**The names are obvious already: its Leia and Londey Seraphie-Andrealphas Loud. **

**And yes Lana will be next but not without some in between like Bed/Bethany and some other side characters. We are reaching near the point of true final battle but not until all the children had been born yet. **

**When the ENDERS have been defeated, will that be the end? It depends (on the readers) whether it's the end or not. All I can say, Imagination's the limit.**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	28. Yearly Lives: Master Rider and Titan

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch XXVIII (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 8: Master Rider and Titan)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Foreword: The Xcalibur series is nearing its finale. The time will finally come where Maderas will finally be defeated. Soon, all of the living creatures of the World will be judged according to the will of the Nephilim, one that has both blood of the Archangel and Archfiend. Will they spend eternity enslaved in torment, or will they be given a chance of freedom and peace… or will the Nephilim will remain neutral and will not judge the Earth and will give the battle its conclusion. Just as the war of both sides had made their Creator go away, once the battle had been ended so will He return with His might and glory to grant the intercessor his wish. That said, the family of his doing may stay or vanish depending on his final wish. **

**AN: I had put this story in a hiatus for a reason. One of them is to see how much this story had been viewed without update. I'm not really concerned too much about it but sometimes it puts me in a motivational mood to see my writing given attention. Another reason is that I'm waiting 'till the latest season of the show to finally conclude. So that if I wait for the next season that is to come this October/September, I have enough time to finish this without hassle from missing out the new episodes. Third reason is that I needed to take a break from this one. I know I said my mental health is getting better but I still need rest to better its condition. And that's all I have to let out. God bless us all and Shalom/Peace be with you!**

Once there was a legend from the wild west. About a man who made a deal with a demon for anything he desires. The transaction was that of the man's soul for his freedom. Granted he became the demon's bounty hunter and many wicked souls had been punished into Scheol, collected into the demon's schemes. But after realizing the destruction he'd done, he betrayed the demon and devised a way to stop him. That legend blossomed into a folklore that gave lessons to those who would dare let their greed consumed. The thing about legends is that sometimes they are true. And sometimes they are not true, or only parts and portions of it are true.

Johnny Phenex, aka the Master Rider wasn't always been a member of Ouroboros. He was once a stuntman from the west. Believed to be orphaned at young age, he was adopted into a family of motorcycle stuntmen but his adopted father soon fell ill. A cancer that caused so much grief in Johnny's heart. That grief soon triggered his true powers, the might of the Phoenix. It was the signature power of the Phenex clan of demons and Cambions. His Phoenix powers can heal sickness and tap within the power of hellfire and wind. He was able to heal his adopted father but the presence of his power drew the attention of a demon and caused misfortune to him. The father died in an accident, which had Johnny witness the whole incident. He vowed to hunt this demon that caused him so much pain and return him to the underworld whatever it takes. He became a scourge to many evil forces, inspired from an old legend to be a bounty hunter and use his hellfire to burn the wicked into nothingness. Once he challenged the son of the fiend that caused him pain and forged victory… with a cost: a woman he was once in love with. The demon appeared in offering a bargain, for his services and loyalty in exchange of the soul of his adoptive father to be returned to the world of mortals. But he rejected it and vowed to take his vengeance for the misery he caused.

In that moment, two figures appeared before him. One with an aura of glorious light and angelic presence, and the other with malice and such demonic energy. Those where the brothers of Ouroboros: Michael Demiurge/El-Shaddai and Samael Lightbringer/Lucifer Morningstar. The Seraph offered protection as the Demon King arrested and banished the demon into Scheol. Johnny Phenex is finally free from his grief and forged a pact into Ouroboros as the Master Rider.

Sooner after that, Johnny traveled in many places until he reached Michigan and became a stunt tutor and a driving attendant. He taught the young Bobbie Fletcher into racecar driving and became her rival soon. Funny is that, Johnny never aged a bit while Bobbie grew into a fine woman. They had that father-daughter vibe until the time Fletcher found someone that caught her eye. Johnny still keeps tabs to her, even until Johnny was married to a young, muddy tinkerer. Yes they had quite the age gap, perks of immortality is that you can retain a youthful physique. Anyways, he is currently watching over the young Titan girl, Lana. After the whole mirror fiasco, Lola had been under Irene's watch and made sure she is safe.

Lola, had given birth to twin after a few month. They daughters are quite immature due to birth circumstance so they had to be put under incubation and intensive care. Lola named her two Nephilimic Twins, Leia and Londey. Both seemed to have very little Cambion DNA due to the fact that Lola is a Druid (Half-Angel). They had more physical qualities of both an angel and human. Ludociel/Lincoln had a feeling that their demonic presence will be on their attitudes, determination and stubbornness like their mother, but that is to be worried about in the future.

Years once again moved so fast and ENDERS threats are no longer prominent but still needed to be attended for. News came about that another ENDER had resurfaced and was operating under the shadows of the World. It seemed that corruption will still find its way to grow like a weed or a virus among the society. Something like this shouldn't be underestimated, for even a small cancer can go a long way.

On a different note, Leni adopted a lost orphaned girl after Lola had Leia and Londey. She seemed to be keen and being adopted by a Dryad. Maybe because she had been in good terms with nature and its residence. Liena and Lyle will have a new sister. Her name is Bethany Konoha Sarutobi, had Asian origins. When the matron of the orphanage near a woodland (supervised by the churches that Simon Peterson once lead) saw the girl, it was said that she lost her parents while other employees said she was abandoned. Whatever the case, the matron is happy for the girl to finally had someone to look out for her. Bethany had been nicknamed as Bed and seemed to be at the same age as Reina and Bobby Jr. (Ronnie Anne's twins).

Lincoln notice the growth of his family and even with that many, he was able to support them. Being a member of Ouroboros means being a mercenary of faith. He'd been rewarded for his efforts to maintain peace and balance of the supernatural society, whether it be concerns of Vampires, Cryo-Lycans, Beastmen, Ifreetians, etc. One can say he is becoming richer than King Solomon of Israel himself. He had time for his family whenever there is no mission given by the higher-ups. But when he is needed, he tends to finish the mission faster and much more effectively so that he can come back and celebrate with them. Lori, Becky, Carol are now part of the Ifreetian elites with Alexander as their leader. They also handle therapy and psychiatric medications. Leni remains both an eco-friendly fashion designer and a gardener. Luna and Sam went on tour with Lyra, Lina and Lemuel so they tend to be missing from the house. Luan and Benny are performing at a birthday party of someone who finally took their Bar Mitzvah. Lynn is a gym instructor like Jackie Lee Chow and had been currently preparing her triplets for a sports or cheerleading career. Lucy is with Rocky and had been making sure the hybrid vampire/cryo-lycan is cared for.

It seems like a normal year for them. But it was short-lived for the Nephilim. Another ENDER case had appointed him to a new mission. This time, he had to join with Johnny Phenex to halfway across the world. To Romania and Turkey, both are assigned in a rescue mission.

Johnny Phenex: Our mission is to rescue a Cambion from that deal maker, Mephisto before he could use his powers to become powerful enough in the mortal realm.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Who's the child?

Johnny Phenex: One of the 72 Clans, Dantelion Ketch of the Dantelion Clan. Son of Dantelion Alfonse and Grace Ketch. Both parents died of murder by Mephisto's goons. Now he is adopted by Nadia, Grace's sister. But they are being targeted as well. The ENDERS legion mustn't be allowed to terrorize the land or else. Samael had already ordered us to eliminate all that comes in our way.

Lincoln/Ludociel: So search and rescue/destroy. I can manage with that. Good thing I brought Ascalon and Xenolith. These swords will come in handy.

Johnny Phenex: [senses a presence] We also got a stowaway in this ship. Funny, it's only one and doesn't feel threatening. Hmmm… a girl.

Lincoln/Ludociel and Johnny Phenex searched for the stowaway but alas they found in the storage room is the girl with such tremendous energy. It was the Commandment of Charity all along, Lana the Titan Girl.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Lana, what are you doing here? Why'd you followed us?

Lana: You're off to another mission again. It's quite getting boring at home so I followed you. I can't believe that worked though. Thanks to Mr and Mrs Wilford that I was able to sneak here. Plus I brought Bowsette and Jafar (Genbu) just in case there's a storm outside and the boat can't handle the waters.

Johnny Phenex: This is good. We need all the support we can get. Mr. Samuel Wilford wields a book that can alter one's destiny with just a stroke of a pen. Mrs. Sunako Yokai-Wilford is a ghost-yokai that can traverse screens and televisions. She will provide undercover work and quick assassinations. That way, we can deal with the main problem.

Ludociel/Lincoln: The Prince of Lies. Mephisto the Deal Maker.

Soon they reached the harbor and prepared their fire arms. Lana created multiple needle-patched receivers for them to have a share of Lana's near-infinite mana reserves. It was placed as earrings and rings with needle compartments so that they can channel the mana supply with ease. Not only that but Lana summoned her Heavenly Beast Kings to help in battle. When the night came, Sunako discovered that there are many armed men that are gathered to secure their hostage, Dantelion. Mobsters that are involved in Mephisto's schemes.

Johnny Phenex: Thanks you, Mrs. Wilford. It seemed out target is having an army to serve him. He made deals with those lackeys just to do his bidding. A coward at best if I say so myself, but a cunning one.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Why does he need them anyway? Isn't he a demon, so why rely on men?

Johnny Phenex: Unlike a Cambion, pure-blooded Demon had limited powers here in earth due to their limited access to Scheol's essence. Only Archfiends and the Demon King can have much power even with limited resource. A lot like angels, trainees only have limited spirit power. Druids/Titans, Archangels and the Higher Choir are much powerful even with the limited Celestial resource. That explains why the Seraph and the Demon King are powerful enough to banish Mephisto back to Scheol. But whenever they return to the source of their power, they regain it like a rechargeable battery. Which is why I knew he'd escape. It was just a matter of when. Cambions and Druids however can rely on spiritual resource they can gather here on earth due to their human origin.

Ludociel/Lincoln: So he's saving his power to finish us off. Sounded like he doesn't know who is he dealing with. The Commandments is the essence of the Creator Himself. Meaning we have more power that what he could bargain for. Still, why didn't they finish him off instead? Why just banish him back to the underworld?

Johnny Phenex: I don't know but it may have something to do with his deals. If he dies, all of the people that done a contract with him may either lose their wishes or be condemned to the underworld as well. If they are to be saved, they must willingly rebuke their deals. Seeing that most people that had gained fame and fortune aren't willing to do so, they had to experience the consequence of their deals in order for them to be saved.

Sunako Yokai-Wilford: Are you boys ready? Samuel and I will stay in touch with you guys. Lana will stay with us as well.

Samuel Wilford: I hope those receivers are working.

Lincoln/Ludociel: They are. And if some of them escapes, follow them and send us a message so that we can chase after them.

Lana: Good luck, Lincoln.

Lincoln/Ludociel and Johnny Phenex departed and went to the site. A postponed incomplete building is where the goons of the Deal Maker are gathered. It seemed that they are commencing a ritual to have the young Dantelion child become a vessel of the Deal Maker's essence. If that were to continue, all hell would break loose. Sunako can only spy the details of her entry since most of the goons aren't having any cellphones or devices she could use as portal. It's up to Lincoln and Johnny to finish the job.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Nobody move! Or all of you will die!

Johnny used his shotgun to fire a blazing shot at the ritual leader. The leader had been blasted to the wall while the rest of the goons charges at the two of them. Johnny used his hellfire to engulf his chained blade with inferno and readies to strike all the goons down.

Johnny Phenex: Don't let him escape with the boy!

Lincoln charges at the crowd of pagans and used his Xenolith and Ascalon to slice them all up. They fired their arsenals, rifles and machine guns but it on slowed the two Ouroboros down. They failed to realize that the weapons they wield are powerless against them.

Johnny Phenex: Lana, Samuel and Sunako, can you hear me? They are getting away! Chase after them at all cost. We'll follow next!

Lincoln/Ludociel: I can believe there are so many of them. So many deals he made. I guess I have no choice.

Johnny Phenex: Are you sure it is wise to use it now?

Lincoln/Ludociel: Yes, plus with this many of them, recharging it will be a cakewalk.

Johnny Phenex created a whirlwind of hellfire and burned so many enemies to the ground. Lincoln concentrates his Nephilimic powers to max power, granting him the ability to stop time and become incredibly fast. Lincoln turned the Xenolith Soul Devourer into a scythe and flings it like a boomerang, slashing every enemy in sight. In addition to that, the souls of the enemies are being eaten by the weapon so that they had no hope of ever reincarnating. Thus sending their essence into the void. The time returns to normal but the ringleader escaped with the boy.

Ludociel/Lincoln: We have to go after them! What do we do!?

Johnny Phenex: Then you'll see why I'm called the Master Rider!

Johnny whistles and called forth his blazing motorcycle, the Highway to Hell.

Johnny Phenex: Let's ride!

Ludociel/Lincoln: Lana, summon either the Entei or Byakko for me. That way we can catch up with you.

Lana receives the message and the White Tiger of the West, Byakko (Raja as Lana would call her) appeared along the Firebird of the South, Entei (Moltress) before him. Johnny Phenex rides is motorcycle as Lincoln is carried by the firebird to the sky. Both exits and catches up to the van that on pursuit of the ritual leader's automobile. Johnny, on his motorcycle, swings his chained blade like a rope and grapples the breaks of the automobile, causing it to zigzag from the highway and crash. The chasers stopped along the way and see the crash site.

Johnny Phenex: Sunako, Samuel, Lana, stay in the van. Lincoln and I will deal with this.

When the two saw that the ringleader had taken the unconscious boy hostage, they stopped from their tracks. Both seemed to survive the crash, albeit the ringleader escaped the wrecked car before it could blowup.

Ringleader: Don't come any closer. Or the boy gets it!

Johnny Phenex: Fool, isn't that boy what the Deal Maker wanted? If you kill him, all deals you have will be off.

Ludociel/Lincoln: This one had the power of decay. He can molt the flesh of anything biodegradable. Too bad though.

Byakko sneak from behind and pounce the ringleader, giving them a chance to retrieve Dantelion Ketch. The ringleader struggled but was restrained by the Heavenly Beast King.

Ludociel/Lincoln: It only works in mortals. Anyone with traces of immortality will have either slowed effects or no effect at all.

Johnny Phenex: Where is your master!?

Ringleader: Go screw yourself!

Sunako Yokai-Wilford: Samuel.

Samuel Wilford: He'll confess. I already wrote his destiny. The moment he confess, he'll die a thousand deaths.

Johnny Phenex then went a blaze and engulfed the ringleader in hellfire. Even with the power and promised eternity, it doesn't mean freedom from suffering and condemnation. Seemed that the ringleader is beyond salvation, a damned soul indeed. The perdition that the ringleader is experiencing had earned him trauma which caused him to blab and told of the Deal Maker's location, a mansion with a collection of gold and pagan treasures. It was the very location, he was about to flee towards when the chase began. Johnny then burned him intensely in his hellfire, making reincarnation impossible for him. After that, they took the child into their van and continued their mission until dawn. They reached the mansion but they have to enter to encounter the Deal Maker one last time.

Ludociel/Lincoln: We have to wear disguises. Here, I picked up a few from the ritual site. This should cover our tracks.

They wore their disguises and was given an access to the mansion, where the target is lavishing and basking to his riches. Most of the things are properties of other demons and humans that made a deal and failed to escape. Johnny, in disguise, went close to the demon. The cloaks seemed to dismantle their presence, thus giving them stealth.

Mephisto: Ah, you've come. How is the boy? Was the process was complete?

Johnny Phenex [disguised]: No sir. We were interrupted by interlopers from the outside.

Mephisto: Useless, can't even do one thing right! So, who's the target of my wrath this time!?

Johnny Phenex: [removes disguise] Me!

Johnny grabs Mephisto to a wall which caused the other guests to panic. Lincoln and the FOur Heavenly Beast Kings surrounds them, leaving no room for escape.

Mephisto: Johnny! Wait, we can work this out. Please!

Johnny Phenex: You've caused me a great deal of perdition for taking away my only family. Now you'll feel my fury and vengeance!

Johnny punched Mephisto with a fiery fist. He did so tenfold and slammed the Deal Maker back to the wall.

Johnny Phenex: Don't even try to make a deal with me. You can't return what's gone. You can't return what you took from me. I know because you took it all away. But Michael had assured his soul is in Paradise now, and if he wanted reincarnation, he could do so. All that is left is to finally get rid of you.

Johnny Phenex threw Mephisto to Lincoln. The Deal Maker crawls to the Nephilim and impaled by Ascalon sword.

Lincoln/Ludociel: A deal's a deal, right? But which among had actually attained what he promised you? Have you not known it was all false. He was gonna ask something in return. Quid Pro Quo, he was gonna asked for your souls to give him power. What profits a man if he had all the world but not himself and his own soul? You all honestly believed this demonic filth?

All the others grew afraid, as if they are about to receive the righteous punishment for their sins and trades. But Lincoln gave them a sigh and speak in a soothing and calming manner.

Lincoln/Ludociel: If you rebuke and reject all your past contracts to this guy, then maybe you'll be spared from perdition. You'll get a new life, or your own life back without being damned in Scheol. What you say? Deal?

Some of those that made a deal out of necessity had gathered and joined in the Nephilim's side while those who made a deal out of greed had stayed thinking that they are bluffing.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Your loss!

Lincoln then used his Xenolith Soul Devourer sword and pierced the Deal Maker, having his essence devoured into power for the blade. The souls that remained to his side are also taken along to the blade while those who rebuked their contracts had their riches and fame removed from them, returning them to their former states. The contracts they had burned into ashes. Now the deals had been nullified and the people are freed from their curse, but their bodies soon glow in light and slowly disperse into light.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Your time was up but never fear, you'll all be in Purgatory first before entering the Paradise. There you'll finally find peace from the wrongs you've done. You'll meet with Harriet there and she will guide you to your redemption. Peace be with you.

The people who had rebuked their contracts had their souls sent to Celestia, the abode of the virtuous and righteous. The entrance is a realm of temporary cleansing/pain, the Purgatory. It is a nexus that connects to Limbo, a gate city of Scheol and abode of those who relied on dark arts and misguided deeds with the intentions of good. Anything beyond the city is the circles of the irredeemable where most demon clans resided. The two sides of planet Dissidium had been like this. And now the souls are now traversing there. At last, they'd finally been freed from the Deal Maker's curse.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Let's get out of here, Johnny.

Johnny Phenex: Heck yeah. Let's go.

The two Ouroboros members had exited the mansion. Johnny stayed for a few moments and fired a Phoenix-shaped fireball at the mansion to burn it to the ground. Never again will Johnny be haunted by his past but still felt guilt.

Johnny Phenex: The moment I gained my powers is the moment he became aware of me. Now my adoptive father is gone. I was able to avenge him from that bastard but…

Lincoln/Ludociel: You felt guilty. If you didn't use your powers, e would die of cancer instead. Either way, it was his destiny to die and be sent to Celestia, to Paradise. It was and wasn't selfish of you to wish for his health. It was out of love that you did so. The rest of it wasn't in your control, so go easy on yourself. Forgive yourself, alright.

Johnny takes one last glance at the burning mansion and cried his tears as he silently conveyed his goodbyes to his adoptive parent. Much after, they went home and Lana fell asleep from the road. When they reached Michigan, the others went ahead to report the events while Lincoln and Lana stayed at Lincoln's old room at the Castle of Forgotten Memories. There they spent the rest of nightfall and slumbered. There they marked their love for each other.

-Chapter End-

**AN: Phew, that's a wrap. This one took two days like the old ones. We're nearing the endgame for this fanfic. I am determined to finish this fic so that the others that I have made will finally get their attention. To skip some parts, Lizy was next and I left it (I think). No need to repeat the obvious so I just skimmed it. As for this chapter, it was inspired by Ghost Rider movies and scenes. The Deal Maker is finally out of the question so that's the last of him. Next will be Lisa and I think she's the final one before the Maderas final clash begins. The final battle may be one or two chapters long so, at least that's a first. Once I finished this one however, I'm done with it. Just like the Labyrinth of Magic since I haven't gotten an idea on how to start a second season for that one. So yeah, that one fic is pretty much canceled.**

**And to formally say this, I'm sorry. I'm mostly capable on one-shots and few continuous stories. Which is another reason why I had this on a week hiatus. I'm just stressing out and only got the guts to write another because my mental health is slowly but surely improving. I needed to relax to get my ideas gathered up. But like I said before, the imagination is the limit. So if I picture it, I can write it.**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	29. Yearly Lives: The Alchemists of Oz

**Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Ch XXIX (Yearly Lives Timeskip pt. 9: The Alchemists of Oz)**

**This is Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Season 2: Years of War**

**Foreword: Only subtle fight, nothing ENDERS related.**

**AN: Wow, I never thought my break will take longer. I know sometimes they are unannounced hiatus and I apologize. I just needed time to gather myself some motivation and courage. I thought 2019 was bad, then 2020 may have took so much from me. My spirit felt crushed and may want to return to square one. To return things slow and simple. I'd still be having unannounced breaks from time to time so I owe my gratitude to those who stuck through thick-and-thin with me. But to say with all honesty, I'm not very hopeful of the next year due to many toxicity but I still look forward that there will be new friends/allies to this fight we call life. At the very least, I'll try to endure it but I am not without complaints when bad things happen. Healing takes time, I get that and I hope there will be those who'll stay patient with me. God bless us all and Shalom/Peace be with you!**

Need I say more, the numbers of ENDERS had dramatically decreased. But it's still far from over. There will always be those who'd side on warmongers and tyrants. Michael and Samael knew that even if the ENDERS threat had been eradicated, there will still be conflict among the races, inevitable conflicts that may led to question the authority of the Divines. And one day may lead to another group to be formed similar to the ENDERS.

For now, the present members of the ENDERS that had been eliminated are:

Elizabeth Bathory - Eliminated first during her Vampire Army invasion

Hitler and Nero - Eliminated at the same time years later.

Lu Bu - Eliminated at the stadium. No wars involved

Mordred - Deceased [Soul in Scheol]

Gilles - Annihilated at Transylvania by Shina's Reaper Scythe and Ludociel's Ascalon

Morgana - Physically killed by Silas' Blood Vampire Art - Haemoplague

Mephisto - Utterly defeated by Johnny Phenex and Ludociel. All contracts formed had been annulled.

Some good news in the 9 circles of Scheol, Claire Vulak and Roxanne Gromory had betrayed the ENDERS. Thanks to the efforts of the Azazel and Azmotheos Clan, they figured that both girls only served Maderas because he had kidnapped a few related people from their clan's head family. Claire had her mother and father back thanks to a boy that helped the investigation, Irma Suzuki [He's not a demon but a lost human wanderer in Scheol that is adopted by an Archfiend: Sullivan]. Roxanne Gromory had her younger brother rescued by her own extended family, her cousin Sirzechs and his family. With that, the ENDERS morale had dramatically lowered but there are still those that defies the peace treaty. Samael had told Michael that a war will soon break out and there is no alternative but to prepare the enforcers of Ouroboros to travel the hellish realm and had the Armies of Celestia to intervene and rescue the bystander demons in hopes of continuing the peace. Michael had ordered Gabriel Hornblower and Camael Warblazer with his sister, Uriel Wisetorch to assemble the military angels and prepare to invade Scheol, the lower hemisphere of planet Dissidium.

Meanwhile, there's no need to point the obvious. Lana was confirmed to conceive a child that will soon be Lizy. Knowing Lana's behaviour, Lisa developed a way to have the fetus's safety and healthy birth. Lana claims to outgrown her proneness on eating trash and near-expired food but still, better be safe than sorry. On another note, The group had not noticed that Lisa had some kind of apprentice with her. A boy with glasses and attire similar to her during her younger age. They wondered who the boy is.

Lisa: Ah, for this young specimen. As you know, I am married to the fellow Alchemist as me. My husband's name is David Newton. He is the star student back on our tutelage to the schools. We met at a lab when Darcy and I are on a field-trip. Our encounter blossomed into a share of interest with science, alchemy and soon romance. We then got married and sad to say, you were not present due to your endeavors. I understand that because you are after a threat to the world that needs to be eradicated before turmoil arises. But I do appreciate it if you at least congratulate my day of marriage. On another note, Darcy would want to speak with you soon.

Ludociel/Lincoln: That only answered a little of my concern. So he's your child with David. Did you and him tied the knot?

Lisa: If you refer to intercourse then yes we did. Unfortunately however, is that the process of having a natural birth offspring is a complete failure for I had been infertile. The discovery of my barrenness is due to the fact that I lacked menstrual cycles and flow even before my lovemaking. My exposure to chemistry and radiations proved to be a factor that results in my condition. But even my lack of capacity on natural birth, I am able to create a child via artificial gametes with David's seed transplanted and my DNA infused. With this, I am able to create Hugh. He is based on a cloning program from the biochemistry division.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Hugh? That's his name?

Lisa: Correct, he is indeed labeled Hugh Jr. Based on the name of your former tutor. And soon I'll be working on making a daughter for David and I. She will be project Lulu and will be based on the Homunculus project.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Oh, great. Why does it sound like you're making a monster?

Lana: Cool, I wanna see!

Lisa: Now is not the time for the process is not yet initiated. I will however infuse a bit of our adoptive brother's DNA along with mine and my husband on it.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Go figure! And where'd you get… you know what, I'm not going to ask. I already had a hunch on how you got my DNA. So she's… project Lulu is going to be a homunculus Nephilim. I bet she may end up looking chthonic.

Lisa: She may have such traits as she grow up but she will start as a normal human infant before her DNA activates, to ensure safety of our ever-growing family unit.

Well so much for that imagery. One can already tell how this will end up with. Lincoln left as Lana went to her room and ensured to have proper health routine to have a healthy child. Darcy Helmandollar spoke to Lincoln/Ludociel about his fated clash against Maderas and his different choices of fate for the world to come. Including the [Lincoln's not even shocked anymore since he got used to it] future children that Lincoln will have. Surprise, surprise but not really, Darcy wanted one and she will be okay to be a concubine or another legal wife candidate. Lincoln took a time to respond and had his so-called "Bride Conference" [Led by either Ronnie or Luna] decide to whether have Darcy involved or not. Esperkins are a rather rare race due to being captured [and possibly killed via experimentation] by many varying species. Maybe if Lincoln accepts, the Esperkin race will grow once more form their endangerment or near-extinction. In the end, Darcy was accepted and soon added into the "Conference". Lucky Nephilim!

-Skipping Years Later-

The one thing in Ouroboros is that they are preparing for battle but still retain to live a regular life. Lincoln didn't know and Lisa was baffle but they both met the following:

_Ozma Goodwitch-Digs_ \- eldest son/firstborn son with an arcana genius-level intellect.

_Dorothy and China Goodwitch-Digs_ \- twin daughters second to Ozma. Dorothy is first twin and an alchemist while second twin China is a practitioner of angelic witchcraft/arcana.

_Osmium Goodwitch-Digs - _youngest son with a dedication to alchemy and staged legerdemain. Also genius-level intellect.

Those four are children of Oscar Pine Digs, the long known rival of Lisa in alchemy and a so-called con artist in magic. The mother is obviously Rivelias Goodwitch. Beside the four children are three babysitters for the younger children, Loewe Leonhart [sucks to be him], Alicia Pendragon [practicing to be a mother one day. Second mistress to the still alive Jackie Lee Chow due to his 12 Talismans], and Joshua Wayward [practicing to be a father for his child with Meli Ramos]. ironically, you can compare them to a story that had a lion, a tin-armoured man, and a scarecrow. When did this happen? It may have something to do with the Transylvania mission from way back years ago. Ludociel/Lincoln never knew that Rivelias is forming a relationship with Oscar. The more you know.

Next to that news is Darcy had a premature birth to Lila and incubated until full development followed by Lana giving birth to Lizy. It may had something to do with their genetics. An Esper and Nephilim DNA may had done an early birth even if the infant is predeveloped. Her body may have not take the strain and as such, released the untimely daughter. Unlike Lana due to her holding Druid/Titan genes that are quite compatible with the Nephilim's.

I guess some things are meant to be like that.

A few months later, Lila had been fully developed and ready to be released from the hospital. Even with premature birth, the infant seemed to be okay and healthy so only minor checkups will be needed if there is something they discovered. Someday, she'll be joining the rest of her half-siblings and live life in the world. However, Lincoln was called upon the headquarters for a mission. Lincoln immediately depart to the Castle and report on the briefing. Much to his surprise when he arrived, Lisa is also there.

Ludociel/Lincoln: What is Lisa doing here?

Lisa: I am here because I am caught on experimenting something one may say a bit way off the line. I am developing Project Lulu so to speak and I used your DNA just as I intend to.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Lisa… *sigh* is this the emergency?

Michael: Not quite, Nephilim but we will try to lecture the girl on trying to replicate your genes without our permission. For now, I need both of you to help Oscar and Rivelias. Two members of Evanora and Theodora witch clan had kidnapped the Goodwitch-Digs children. Both parents are on patrol to rescue the children and had the three sitters as reinforcements.

Ludociel/Lincoln: You deployed Leon, Joshua and Alicia for rescue so why exactly am I needed?

Michael: We can't be for certain and the enforcers are trying to be extra cautious. If the ENDERS performed a preemptive strike in Earth like before then it will take time for the invasion and raid to be executed. If that were the case, there will be a delay on finally stopping the war. That and I'd rather have the present Ranker to be not preoccupied so that we can double our morale on the matters.

Lisa: I see. Effective tactics are in need so that we can depart to your home planet without worry.

Michael then gave the location of the couple, at Kansas. That is where Rivelias and Oscar are located and seemed to be occupied in a battle. Two ladies, one with red and black witch's garb and the other an emerald green dress with dark green hair lace, are in arcane combat with Oscar and Rivelias. Rivelias used her fairy spirits [summons] to fire a barrage of elemental projectiles but are blocked by a green electrical energy. Oscar then used his cane-sword to cast fire sparks at them and clashed with a salvo of fireballs.

Oscar: If we don't stop them, my Armament is gonna ran out of Dust energy! The other three had not report any progress at all.

Rivelias: I'm going to ask again, Edna Evanora and Carmine Theodora! Where are our kids?!

Edna Evanora: If you want them back, you'll have to get us first.

Edna then conjured a green portal and summoned two winged-baboons. The summoned creatures charges at the two and tried to defend quickly before they got caught. Lincoln intervened and used his Ascalon blade to cutoff the baboons and sever their wings. He then impaled their bodies as Lisa showed up. Lisa used her Armament to shoot the other creature with fire blast. The Lisa gave a handful of Sepiths and Dusts.

Lisa: You almost out. Here and reload your Armament, rival. Use them to find your children.

Oscar: Thanks, little alchemist but I'll take care of this one.

Soon Oscar received a distress call from the three. They reported that the children are in fine condition but are split up to different location to ensure that they can't find them all in time. The plan of the two witches was to use the children as bargaining chips to have cash so that they can re-promote their witchcraft and arcane activities after a witchhunter had almost arrested all witches to the Knights of Axe and Cross, a religious oriented bounty hunting organization that watches over arcana activities. They make sure that only permitted arcane arts are used for businesses or common works to avoid putting the human world in chaos. The Evanora and Theodora Clans had once submitted to the authority but they are as shifty as they get and easily swayed by offerings of fame, fortune or power. Not only that but they don't get along with the Goodwitch clan. It seemed that they are planning on meeting three or four different clients to have the sons and daughters of the alchemist sold in slave markets, which still exists even after the prohibition/outlawing. The distress is that each child are imprisoned in traps that triggers and call forth an army of winged-baboons. The only way to deactivate the spell is to stop the two witches in front of Ludociel/Lincoln.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Lisa, help Oscar deal with Theodora. Rivelias and I are gonna deal with Evanora.

Lisa agreed to help her alchemist rival while Lincoln/Ludociel summoned his Masamune katana and aided Rivelias. Evanora summoned more of her baboons and some living golems armed with a poleaxe. Lincoln charges at the living golems and cut through them like paper but an incoming blast of green energy goes forth. Rivelias counters it with a wind fairy spell and greats a barrier of gusts.

Rivelias: Can you not be reckless for a while, Nephilim?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Sorry about that. DUCK!

Rivelias ducks and using Ascalon, impales an incoming winged-beast. Rivelias then stood and fired a flame blast at Evanora. The green witch blocks with an arcane barrier but she seemed to be getting tired and running out of mana to expend.

Rivelias: Shall we?

Ludociel/Lincoln: Let's

Rivelias gather her mana into the fairy spirits and imbues Ascalon with her power. Lincoln then slashes a vertical strike which caused a shockwave that launches and damages Evanora. Defeated in battle, she surrenders to the two. Meanwhile, Lisa and Oscar are firing a series of blast while Theodora fends with her fire magic. Lisa and Oscar are limited in supplies of Sephits and can't keep up. Oscar had no other option.

Oscar: Hey Lisa, what do you think of the Law of Equivalent Exchange?

Lisa: Don't tell me you're gonna use a forbidden art?

Oscar: This is the only one I had left. [Oscar shows an obsidian Sepith] Using this, I'll perform Time Arts.

Oscar placed the time Sepith and a clock soon engulfed Oscar in a dark gold aura. Soon Oscar becomes incredibly fast and assaults Theodora with a series of attacks. Damaging the witch, she becomes enraged and creates a fire pillar to protect her. Lisa then use a blue dust and cast a glacial shot from her Armament which canceled the fire pillar. Oscar then took the change and knocked the witch out with another blitzkrieg of quickness. With both witches captured, they interrogates them [and threatened them] on where the children are so that they can regroup back to the three enforcers. With Oscar finished using the Time Sepith, he found himself exhausted and aged for a bit. It was the law of equivalent exchange, using a time-related ability for an alchemist, they sacrifice their lifespan and the only way to regain it is by reversing the process via sipping another living being's lifespan. While the White/Space-related Sepith may distort the spaces between so I can only be used on teleporting to places that had been previously travelled by the user. Using the Space Sepith, Oscar teleported the two witches to the authorities with a note of their charges and felonies. Soon they regroup to each location and found each children. They soon found the last which is the eldest son, that had been taken by a mafia. Oscar is irritated and used Time-Sepith to drain the gangs of their lifespan, enough to at least put him back to his current supposed age [with a year younger] whilst the criminals aged into their weak states. Then the enforcers arrested them with ease and released the eldest son of Oscar without putting up a fight.

The mission is a success but since two clans broke their treaty, the Seraph isn't pleased and asked some members of the enforcers and ranker [lead by Rivelias and Oscar] to have a word or warning to the clan. He conditioned that they have one last offense left before he issued a curfew [or worse, a purge] among their clan and will only mercifully spare those who rebukes their own clan. Kinda what happened in the tragedy of Sodom and Gomorrah. With that taken care of, the enforcers will now have time to be focused on travelling to Dissidium [only the Rank Holders] to group with the Angelic Armies of Celestia. Soon they will be faced in a combat against any ENDERS support group, but they will rescue residents of Scheol that continued to obey and observe the non-offense treaty between the two clans.

And so they days went by, Lisa got her permission from the Ouroboros to continue her research at the RW Science Department, Technology and Alchemy Division. With enough materials, she can conduct on making Project Lulu…

With a couple of harmless failures that turned into sludge of slime and melted goo from a mixed variant of DNA. Well, failure should be a stepping stone of success. RIGHT?

-Chapter End-

**AN: Took a week or two. The next chapters until the end might have the same writing span since I have to expend whatever motivation remains in me to write this one down. Yeah, a little tribute to the Wizard of Oz/Oz the Great and Powerful. Notice how the names of Oscar's and Rivelias' children are all reference. (Ozma, Osmium, Dorothy, China [allusion to the China Girl of Oz]). Even the two witches that the group fought are reference to the Wicked Witches of the East and West (Evanora and Theodora). Funny is that Joshua [The Scarecrow], Loewe [The Lion], and Alicia [The Tin Knight/Man] are also allusions.**

**Anyways, this fic is finally nearing its climax and conclusion. But it will have to wait for a bit longer. I'm planning on ending this before or during August so that I will have time to focus on my employment plans. Soon the crisis will be defeated and we will win against the virus. With the help of the frontliners, medical workers, quick respond and helping teams, donations from charity and religious organizations, concerned government officials that set aside the petty political quarrels to help the denizens of the country, and of course: To God Almighty Father. All Glory to Him for keeping us safe. **

**My employment plans may delay my writing but it won't be a problem since I can adapt to whatever I am going to work for. Thank you all for reading, and thanks to those who stick with me from the tribulations and delights. You are my true companions, true friends. I hope there are more people like you in this cruel world. I don't wanna sound pessimistic but still thank you to those who understands.**

**Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	30. Hiatus (To Be Deleted)

Hiatus?

This fanfic is in an indefinite Hiatus! Reasons:

1: This fanfic is ending soon. The endgame for this story is drawing near so I have to think of a plot. Anyone is free to suggest something. It will be a great deal of help, thank you so much. I'll try to keep this original but some reference wouldn't hurt actually. I always give credit when it is due. Lack of Ideas had affected me and I wish someone would help me gather ideas.

2: I almost forgotten that this exist. With so many pauses and breaks I took just to heal and help myself from depression and anxiety attacks, I forgotten how to find happiness in making stories like these. That said, I'm trying to get back on track so that I can finally put this in a completion.

3: I almost thought of rebooting this one since it became one of those ideas that are only good at the start but kinda got a tad bit downward spiral as it progress. I'm okay of something that retains a flatline progress or at least, unpopular or lame at the start but grows into something as it progress but not the other way around. I know I said that fame doesn't bother me. It's the truth but it is also hard to be motivated to write if there isn't any changes happening. That would be the definition of insanity.

4: I have other things to focus on. With this CoVID-19 crisis, it's hard to find something you love and earn from it. I was gonna be a teacher/tutor but schools and any educational aspects of society are malfunctioning due to the lockdown. It's for our safety and security but being deprived of learning will dry out future innovators. The governments are trying to fix this mess but sometimes their good intention had some bad chain reactions.

5: I also had to do other fanfics like Bloody Roar Loud and Dawn of Injustice. I'm not as good nor popular like those I follow like heavy5commando and Smoking Wrecker but they are my inspirations. I wanted to freely write fanfics and ideas but without the thought of being enchained by fame/popularity or whatnot. I can't help but bring it up sometimes. But sometimes I also just want to talk to other writers out there and just simply be friends.

That's all. Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!


End file.
